Beside You
by XxDemonic-PrincessxX
Summary: AU:Kagome Higurashi is a single mother in Tokyo. When her friend Sango is unable babysit her daughter, Sakura, Sango passes the job to her friend Inuyasha. Will love bloom between the two, or will they hate each other?
1. Sorry and Searching

A/N Revised!

**Chapter One**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Was the peircing sound the alarm clock made as it ripped though the Higurashi mansion, waking up one of the house's inhabitants. Groaning at the sound, a girl no older then 19 carefully sat up on her bed and shut off her alarm clock. Running her hand through her tassled raven hair she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome was finally ready for the day, she dressed in simple red jeans with a plain blue t-shirt, looking in the mirror once again, she first checked on her daughter to make sure she was still sleeping. Yep daughter, her daughter Sakura Higurashi. Sakura was only four years old and had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes unlike her mothers brown eyes and waist lenght black hair. Finding her daughter fast asleep Kagome headed downstairs to get a cup of coffee.

Pouring herself a cup, Kagome was just about to sit down at the table when the phone rang. Glancing at the clock which read 6:31a.m., Kagome sighed and went to go answer it.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she clicked the talk button, while wondering who in their right mind would call, this early in the moning.

"Kagome I am so glad your up, I had a feeling you would be up about this time" Sango said happily into the phone

"I get up this early every morning, Sango now what do you want?" Kagome asked tiredly. 'Of course Sango would be the only person to call this early in the morning.' Kagome thought.

"Well..umm..you see...I can't watch Sakura anymore." Sango said slowly into the phone.

"What! How come?" Kagome almost yelled into the phone as she sat down at the table.

"My dad's sick, so now I have to take care of him. Sorry." Sango sadly said.

"It's okay Sango it's not your fault..I'll just have to find another babysitter by Monday." Kagome replied.

"I'll find you one!" Sango said.

"No it's okay I can do it, I mean I did it before didn't I?" Kagome replied

" Yes you did, but don't worry about it this time, I'll find you a new one it's the least I can do" Sango relpied firmly.

"Are you sure? I mean, seriously you don't have to." Kagome said

"No I want to!" Sango assured her friend.

"Alright." Kagome said taking a sip of coffee.

"Okay well I guess I will start looking for a new babysitter for you." Sango said.

"Fine, I still say that you do not have to do this." Kagome reminded her friend

" I know but I want to." Sango replied.

"Alright as long as you are sure." Kagome answered

"Yep I'm postive, but I got to go." Sango said happily

"Okay..well bye and I hope your dad gets better." Kagme replied.

"Thanks and I will have a new babysitter for you on Monday for sure! Bye" Sango said as she quickly hung up the phone.

**With Sango**

It was now 9:00. Two and a half hours after she got off the phone with Kagome and she was still debating over who she could ask as she wondered the streets of Tokyo.

'Well I could ask Miroku' Sango thought but immeditly dissmissed it with another one 'No hes too much of a pervert and he would probably use Sakura to pick up girls' Sango thought bitterly.

'Well there is only one other person that I could think of that I can trust to watch Sakura for Kagome and that is Miroku's bestfriend, Inuyasha' Sango thought as she turned around and headed in the direction of Inuyasha's house.

(A/N Was it bad?Well review please if you do then I know that I am doing something right well then till next time Ja ne)

Character Information

Kagome Higurashi  
age: 19  
status: single with daughter  
Home: Kagome lives in a three story mansion on the east side of Tokyo with her daughter.  
occupation: head excutive in Shikon FInances (youngest in history)

Inuyasha Takashi  
age:19  
status:single  
Home: Lives with brother Sesshoumru and Rin.  
occupation: senior in highschool

Sango Tayjii  
age: 19  
status:single  
Home:Lives with dad and little brother  
occupation: senior in highschool

Miroku Houshi  
age: 19  
status:single  
Home:lives with uncle in an apartment a block away from Inu's house.  
occupation: senior in highschool

Sakura Higurashi  
age: 4  
status:single (duh)  
Home: lives in mansion with mom  
occupation: none

Kikyo Miko  
age:18 1/2  
status:single  
Home: lives by herself in an apartment by the school  
occupation: Sophmore in highschool

Kouga Wolf  
age:20  
status:taken  
Home:Lives in an apartment with his girlfriend Ayame  
occupation: resturant owner

Ayame Liegh  
age:20  
status:taken  
Home:Lives in an apartment with her boyfriend Kouga  
occupation: The spot (a coffee shop)


	2. The Job

**Chapter 2: The Job**

**At Inuyasha's House**

Inuyasha was relaxing in his house on the couch watching T.V. with Miroku when the door bell rang "I'll get it " said Mirku as he

rushed to answer the door. He opened the door to find Sango there. "Well hello lady Sango to what do I owe this pleasure" said

Mirku as his hand made its way to grope her."HENTI" screamed Sango while slapping him "I need to ask Inuyasha a favor" Sango

said while stepping over Miroku who was laying on the ground knocked out by the force of Sango's slap. Once Sango got inside

she saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch watching t.v. "hey Inuyasha" Sango said to get his attention away from the t.v. to listen to her.

"what do you want Sango?" asked Inuyasha

"well I need a favor" said Sango

"what kind of favor?" asked Inuyasha

"well remember how you said that you needed money"

"yeah, now get to the point already" replied a now annoyed Inuyasha

"well I got you a job"

"WHAT" yelled a now clearly pissed off Inuyasha

"well you see my friend needed a babysitter because I cant anymore so I said that you would do it" replied Sango 'well I didn't say

that he would do it but he wwouldn'tdo it if I gave him an ooption thought Sango.

" I am NOT babysitting some brat kid" yelled a still very angry Inuyasha

"Inuyasha PLEASE you will get paid somewhere between 20 and 75 dollars a day and the little girl is not a brat" said Sango

"Feh...whatever.. fine I guess I will do it I do need the money" said a now calmer Inuyasha.

"Good you start Monday here is the address and be there by seven thirty in the morning and after school you will have to go watch her

then too and you will usually get the weekends off" replied Sango

"Fine but who will I be watching?" asked Inuyasha

"Your watching Sakura Higurashi she is four, but ddon'task her anything about her father or Kagome." said Sango

"Who's Kagome and why not?" 

"Kagome is Sakura's mom and the reason not to mention him is because he left Kagome when she told him that she was pregnant

with his child" said Sango

"What an asswhole how could he do something like that to his wife" stated Inuyasha

"She wasn't his wife she was his girlfriend" replied Sango

"oh the guy must've been a jerk." muttered Inuyasha

"oh well don't forget and I got to go" said Sango as she headed over to the door while stepping over a still unconscious Miroku ' didn't realize

that I hit him that hard.' thought Sango while stepping outside

"bye" muttered Inuyasha as sat back down on the couch to finish watching what he started only to have it be over "damn it" he muttered as he

flung the t.v. changer on the table.

Sunday

Kagome was awoken by the sound of telephone ringing early on Sunday morning 'who the hell would be calling this

early in the morning' though an angry Kagome as she answered the phone. (conversation Sango- S Kagome- K)

K-"What the hell do you want and why are you calling me at looks at the clock 5:45 a.m." yelled Kagome into the phone.

S-"hehe well I just wanted to call you and let you know I found a babysitter for you" replied a very nervous Sango

K-"so you called me at 5:30 in the morning to tell me this" yelled Kagome

S-"Well look at the time I got to go bye" Sango said rather quickly escaping her grumpy and angry friends wrath.

K-" oh no you don...." Kagome never got to finish because Sango had already hung up the phone

"whatever" said Kagome as she hung up the phone and fell back asleep.

Monday Morning at Inuyasha's house

BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"god damn it now I have to buy a new alarm clock" said an angry half asleep Inuyasha. As he walked to the bathroom Inuyasha glanced

at the VCR's clock it said 6:45a.m. "holy shit I'm going to be late" yelled Inuyasha as he rushed into the bathroom to take a shower and get

dressed. When Inuyasha was done he had on black and red baggy jeans and a red muscle shirt. The clock next to him said 7:05 "damn it

now I only have twenty-five minutes to find the house that I'm supposed to baby sit at" said Inuyasha quietly as he headed out the door and got

into his new black and silver mustang convertible and drove off. (A/N Inuyashas not rich he saved all his money that he go to buy the convertible

and since he spent all his money on it, and he needs more for anything else he would want to do)

(A/N so how was it? was it oOK? well ne way I wont update until I get reviews..I have 2 or 3 more chappies ready to

post but I wont do that if I don't get reviews and in chapter three it will be alot more discriptive . well plz read and review..Thanks and until next time ttyl......)

(A/N: Thank you for those of u who reviewed... also I just would like to let u know that the chapters will be coming in slower after chapter

five b/c school is starting but the more reviews the faster I update..even if i have to stay up for a while to get it done it will but only if I get

reviews.....)


	3. Early wakeups and alarm clocks

**Chapter 3: Early Wakeups and Alarm clocks**

Kagome's House

"Damn it" said a very frustrated Kagome. She was having a horrible day so far. She has woken up late,spilled her coffee,found out the shirt

she had on was ripped, and earlier she had broken her alarm clock. 'I hope the the new babysitter is on time' thought Kagome as she finished

making her daughters pancakes and set them on the dining room table in front of her "there u go sweetie now eat up, after your done head up-

stairs and get in some different clothes other then your pajamas" Kagome told her daughter "okay momwies" Sakura tried to reply with food in

her mouth. "okay well don't forget to put your plate in the sink when your done and then go change, ill be upstairs if you need me." said Kagome as she exited the kitchen and headed upstairs.

With Inuyasha

"Finally there's the stupid house." Inuyasha mumbled as he spotted the number of Kagomes house. (they have a brick wall where they

have house numbers on them before the driveway gate hopefully u know what I mean) When Inuyasha saw the house his mouth dropped 'this

house is huge damn I wish I could live in a house like this, but I know that this Kagome girls is most likely in her thirties or forties to have this

kind of money' thought Inuyasha as he drove up the long driveway to the mansion. Getting out of his car Inuyasha looked around, there were

trees on either side of the house and in the middle of the "U" driveway was a big round fountain. The house was a three story mansion with two

white columns surrounding the big oak doors. Inuyasha then walked up to the door and rang the door bell. From inside Inuyasha heard little feet

rush to the door. Once the door was open in the doorway stood a small child with short black

hair and cobalt eyes 'must be the little girl I'm supposed to baby-sit.' thought Inuyasha "who are you?" the little girl asked curiously. But before

Inuyasha had a chance to answer a girl who looked no older then 19 came down the stairs "who are you?" asked the unknown girl. "I'm Inuyasha

Sango sent me here to baby-sit." said Inuyasha a little bitterly as he thought of how Sango already told the person that he would baby-sit before

he was even asked. "Oh ok well I'm Kagome and this is my daughter Sakura." said Kagome as she pointed to the little girl next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood stunned with his mouth agape "yo...you..your Kagome?"replied a very shocked and stunned Inuyasha, here he was thinking

Kagome was gonna be some old lady and yet she looks like she fricken' 18. 'damn this girl is beautiful she looks like she is 18, how can

she be a mother and looked so young.' thought Inuyasha as he looked at the girl in front of him. She had waist length black hair with

chocolate/brown eyes. Her body had all the curves in the right places, she wasn't too skinny or too fat she was just right. Inuyasha's train of

thought was interrupted when her heard a slightly irritated Kagome speak. "yeah is there a something wrong?" said a still irritated Kagome.

Now Kagome wasn't irritated by that fact that he didn't at first really believe that she was Kagome she was irritated because she noticed his

stare and it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "No its just that....you look so young" said Inuyasha. Kagome just frowned and said

"I AM unless you consider 19 being old so if you think I'm thirty or something like that then you are mistaken." said Kagome a little loudly. 'she's

only 19! that's the same age as me!' thought Inuyasha " Sorry I just thought you were older no offence" said Inuyasha 'damn I sound

like an idiot' thought Inuyasha 'wait why do I even care what this girl thinks?' "Well anyway come inside and shut the door." said Kagome "did

you eat any breakfast?" asked Kagome "No" Inuyasha said and for the first time realized that he was hungry and didn't have any breakfast

because he didn't want to be late."ok well follow me then and I'll fix you something quick to eat." said Kagome as she started to head to the

kitchen not really waiting for a reply. "ok" said Inuyasha as he followed Kagome to the kitchen. While on their way to the kitchen they passed

thought the living room Inuyasha looked at the living room. The living room had one couch and two big lazy boy recliners on either side of it

and in front of the couch was a wooden table that had a T.V. changer and what looked like a CD and DVD remote next to it. Then against the

wall was a huge flat screen T.V. surrounded by two cabinets. The left cabinet contained tons of DVD's and vhs's. The right one contained

A DVD player on the top shelf below it was a huge stereo system that took up the middle and in the very bottom shelf it contained a VHS player.

Before Inuyasha knew it he was in the Kitchen. The kitchen looked like just about a normal kitchen but with a lot more room and a middle place

that had pots and pans hanging from the top and over more was a place that had three stools. 'most likely so you don't have to go to the dining

room to eat something' thought Inuyasha. "Here you can sit down." Kagome said motioning to one of the stools. "ok" said Inuyasha as he sat

down. "So what do you want to eat?" asked Kagome drawing Inuyasha's eyes on her making her a little uncomfortable because it felt as if his

eyes pierced through her. "I don't know really anything I guess." replied Inuyasha "Well how about some ramen?" asked Kagome "Sure" said

Inuyasha happily because ramen was his favorite food. "Ok then ramen it is" said Kagome as she started to make the ramen. While Inuyasha

sat down waiting for the ramen to be done while his thoughts drifted to Kagome. 'Damn she's pretty, she seems so perfect' thought Inuyasha

'why would anyone leave her, NO I can't be thinking about this girl like that no way besides...' Inuyasha's thoughts we interrupted once again

when he heard Kagomes voice. "here you go" Kagome said as she set the bowl of ramen in front of Inuyasha. "Thanks" mumbled Inuyasha

as he started to eat his ramen. "Your welcome, well I have to go finish getting ready I'll be back in a bit." Kagome said as she rushed out of the

the room to finish getting ready for work.

(A/N Is that a little longer and more descriptive for you? Well ne way Read and Review the more review that come in the faster the chapters will

come...well once again thank you for those of you that did review to my story im glad u like it, its my first so I wasn't sure if I should post it but Im

glad I did =)....)

Well then until next time Ja ne

A/N Well here's another chapter hope you like it Ill try to get chapter five up by Monday because I start school Tuesday..Thankx again for the reviews!!!!!)


	4. The first day on the job and Coming home

Chapter 4: The first day on the Job and coming home

When Kagome came back downstairs she was wearing black jeans and a red T- shirt (A/N they don't have a dress code you just have to

look decent for work), when she got down she noticed that Inuyasha was done with his ramen. "Well I guess I better get going but here's my

cell phone number, my pager number, and my work phone number in case anything goes wrong or you want to know something ok?" asked

Kagome. "yeah that's fine" said Inuyasha as he put all the numbers that Kagome gave him in his pocket.

"Sakura" yelled Kagome

"yea mommy?" asked Sakura as she came down the stairs to her mother.

"I have to go to work now I'll see you later ok and don't forget to be good for Inuyasha." said Kagome

"ok mommy don't worry I will be good" replied Sakura as she watched her mother walk to the door.

"ok bye Inuyasha. Bye Sakura ." said Kagome. Kagome was just about out the door when she turned around and said "ohh yeah I almost

forgot Inuyasha there is some money in the kitchen on the counter if you want to go somewhere or you want to order lunch so spend it as

you please and I will pay you when I get back ok well bye." "Bye Kagome" said Inuyasha as he watched her go out the door and close it

behind her..............................................................

Inuyasha's day went by fast for him all Sakura wanted to do was play games like candy land and sorry which Inuyasha claimed that

he let her win and that he would not have lost if he didn't let her win because he would not lose on such an "easy game". So after playing

many games of candy land, sorry and a lot of other games Inuyasha ordered lunch for him and Sakura while for the majority of the time

his thoughts drifted to Kagome.........................

Kagomes day on the other hand was slow and boring. She had gone two three long boring meeting, filed some paper work, and

typed up a new 15 page contract policy. And for some unknown reason she thought about Inuyasha for a large part of the day.

-------------------------------------6:00 p.m.--------------------------------------

Kagome just got off of work so she headed straight home. When she got home she was shocked by what she saw.

There on the couch was a worn-out sleeping Inuyasha and next to him was her peacefully sleeping daughter. Most of Inuyasha's

body was on the couch except for his feet which were resting on the table. Her daughter was next to him with her head resting

on a pillow that was near the middle of the couch while the rest of her body was stretched out. Slowly Kagome made her way to

Inuyasha, when Kagome was right next to him she stopped and looked him over. She never had a chance to look at him very

well before, but now she had and what she saw made her catch her breath. Inuyasha's long silvery/white hair covered part of his

face, Kagome noticed that he had the most innocent looking face when he slept and to top it off he had two triangular shaped

doggie ears with one of them slightly drooped (awwww) because he was sleeping. Before Kagome realized her hand was already

making its way to his ears, but before she reached his ears she realized what she was doing and jerked her hand back. As a small

blush crept to her cheeks she thought 'what the hell am I doing I need to wake up Inuyasha not go and play with his ears.' With that

thought Kagome made her was over to Inuyasha and slightly shook his shoulder " Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up" with that said Inuyasha

opened his opened his eyes slowly to see Kagome standing over him trying to get him to wake up "what time is it?" mumbled out

Inuyasha while wondering if he was going to get in trouble for falling asleep. "Its ummm....looks at clock 6:14p.m. said Kagome while

she thought 'damn, I must have been staring at him for at least ten minutes luckily he didn't wake up though' " okay then I guess I'll get

going." said Inuyasha as he got off the couch. ' hmmm does he have to leave so soon..wait why does it matter?' thought Kagome

" hey wait do you want to stay for dinner I'm going to order out pizza so you can stay if you want to." said Kagome "sure I guess

I could I got nothing better to do." said Inuyasha. "Okay then I will go order the pizzas and you can sit back down if you want" said

Kagome as she headed into the kitchen, Kagome picked up the portable phone and started to dial the pizza places number when

she remembered 'I forgot to ask Inuyasha what kind of pizza he liked' she thought as she turned off the phone and headed back

into the living room.

(A/N: Well that's the end to another chappie well I hoped u liked it.. and like I said b4 it will take me a lil longer to update since school is starting again.....Well ne don't forget to read and review and also thank you for ur comments... well then until next

time.......Ja ne )


	5. Pizza and Phone Numbers

A/N ok well..thank you for the reviews for those of you that did...I would just like to say that there will be Kikyo so

of course there will be Kikyo bashing....and don't worry there will be more Inu/Kag fluff coming up Kikyo will be showing up in the next few chapter and Sessy and Rin will make an appearence...well heres the

new chapter hope you enjoy!!!!!

**Chapter 5: Pizza and Planning**

As Kagome left Inuyasha sat back down on the couch while his thoughts drifted to what happened

earlier 'I wonder if I am gonna get into trouble for falling asleep?' thought Inuyasha as he relaxed a bit more on

the couch.

While sitting there Inuyasha found himself staring at the photos on the walls, there weren't a lot but there were a

few. 'hmmm there are just pictures of Kagome and Sakura here, I know that Sakura's father left Kagome but

what about the rest of Kagome's family?' thought Inuyasha as he continued to study the pictures on the wall

that is until he heard Kagome walk back into the room. "hey Inuyasha I was ummm... calling the pizza place to

order the pizza when I realized that I didn't know what kind of pizza you liked, so what kind do you want?" asked

Kagome as she walked the rest of the way into the room so she was right next to the spot that Inuyasha was sitting

on. ''I'll just have I guess pepperoni and black olives on it.'' replied Inuyasha . "Ok then I'll go order now then I'll be back in a bit'.'' said Kagome as she exited the living room and went off to the kitchen to order the pizza.

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Sooo Inuyasha is babysitting?'' said Miroku a little shocked.

''Yep'' replied Sango happily

'' So how old is this girl?'' asked Miroku

'' Well the Little girl is four thats who Inuyasha is babysitting and her name is Sakura and her mom is Kagome and she's only nineteen.'' Sango said giving Miroku her where-in-the-hell-is-this-going-look-and-if-it's-going-where-I-think-it-is-going-you-are-so-dead look which Miroku didn't happen to catch at all.

''reeeaaaallllyyyy'' said Miroku not paying any attention to the look Sango was shooting him.

''You better not be thinking what I think your thinking Hentai.'' said Sango warningly

''why lady Sango of course not, who do you think I am you know that you are the only one for me Lady Sango.'' said Miroku innocently. Sango was just about to answer when she felt a squeeze on her backside. "HENTAI'' Sango

screamed as she hit Miroku across the face sending him flying off the couch (a/n sorry i forgot to mention that they are at Sango's house sorry now back to the story!!!) and into the wall making him unconscious. ''Stupid lech'' Sango muttered as she sat back down on the couch and started to watch T.V. again.

**With Sesshoumru and Rin**

''So where is Inuyasha, Fluffy I haven't seen him all day?'' asked Rin as she walked into the kitchen where Sesshoumru was cooking dinner.

''He's got a new job'' said Sesshomru not really caring

''Ohhh really what does he do, hopefully its better then that ice cream job because he kept ''accidentally'' spilling peoples ice cream on them'' said Rin while remembering when Inuyasha got fired b/c he spilled someones shake on them when he handed it to him

**-----------Flash Back------------**

SLAM ''damn it an angrily 18 year old hanyou yelled he had just gotten fired from his job working at an ice cream parlor for spilling a shake on someone. ''Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you do not slam the door.'' yelled Sesshomru from the kitchen.

''whatever'' replied Inuyasha

''So how was work today Inuyasha?'' Rin asked happily sitting across the table from where Inuyasha was sitting.

Inuyasha just mumbled the response under his breath hoping that Rin and most of all Sesshoumaru didn't hear him.

''What was that Inuyasha?'' Rin asked since she couldn't hear him.

''He said that he got fired today.'' replied Sesshoumaru calmly from his place in the kitchen.

''How Inu?'' Rin asked surprised

''I accidentally slipped when I was handing this stupid kid Hobo his shake and got it all over him and he went a complained to my boss, so he fired me!'' said Inuyasha rather loud but not to yelling level (yet).

''Ohhh well its ok Inuyasha you'll get another job soon.'' said Rin happily

''yeah whatever.'' said Inuyasha as he got out of his chair and headed upstairs to his room.

**-------END FLASHBACK---------------**

'' What is his job this time Fluffy?'' asked Rin

''He's babysitting.'' said Sesshoumaru

''He's WHAT ! I can't believe that he is babysitting someone's kid when he can barely watch Shippo for ten minutes.'' shouted Rin in disbelief.

''Don't worry he'll do fine and if he messes up Sango will kill him or thats what Miroku told me when he called and asked if Inuyasha was back yet.'' stated Sesshoumaru

''oh ok I guess,I wonder if he'll get fired within a week or not.'' said Rin

''Now now Rin weren't you the one that encouraged Inuyasha to get a job again and now your betting that he'll lose it within a week, now thats a little hypocritical'' joked Sesshoumaru.

''yeah I guess your right Fluffy we should support Inuyasha on this.'' said Rin

**---------------With Kagome and Inuyasha------------------**

Kagome had ordered the pizza 8 minutes ago and they were supposed to be there in ten minutes or it was free. So Kagome, Inuyasha, and the still sleeping Sakura were all on the couch with a rather uneasy feeling hanging in the air. Kagome was just about to try and start a conversation when the doorbell rang. Kagome went to go answer it. When she opened the door it was the pizza guy. ''Okay well here are the pizzas you ordered two pepperoni and black olive and one personal pan pepperoni pizza that comes up to $20.92 please.'' said the pizza guy ''Umm here you go'' said Kagome pulling out her money that was in her pocket and handing the guy $25. ''Keep the change.'' said Kagome as she took the pizzas from the guy and closed the door behind her. Kagome first took the pizzas to the dining room and set them on the table and headed back into the living room. ''Hey Inuyasha since the pizzas are here why don't you go get some while I wake up Sakura.'' said Kagome as she walked back to the couch. Inuyasha only nodded and headed into the dining room as Kagome headed to where her daughter lay sleeping.

'' Sakura, Sakura wake up it's time for dinner.'' said Kagome as she gently shook her daughter awake and watched her eyes open slowly.

''What time is it mommy?'' asked Sakura sleepily

''about 6:45, now come on or your pizza is gonna get cold.'' said Kagome standing up and headed into the dining room with her daughter following slowly behind her. When she got to the kitchen she saw that Inuyasha wasn't eating.

''Hey Inuyasha I told you that you could start eating'' said Kagome

''Well I was going to wait for you and Sakura (aww how sweet..I know).'' replied Inuyasha

''Oh ok '' said Kagome as she sat down and handed Sakura her personal pan pizza. While Sakura sat down in the chair next to her mother. Kagome then opened the pizza box and was about to grab a piece of pizza when she remembered something, she forgot the plates. ''Umm I'll be right back I'm going to get some plates for us.'' said Kagome as she got up, she saw Inuyasha nod his head form the corner of her eye as she headed to the kitchen to get some plates ' that must be why Inuyasha didn't start eating because I forgot the plates.' thought Kagome as she headed into the kitchen.

Inuyasha mean while to the time to take in his surroundings (he does that a lot doesn't he but ppl wanted more detail) since he ate at a stool in the kitchen earlier and ordered lunch and him and Sakura ate in the living room while watching some show called teletubies (teletubies will take over the world someday he he nvm). He noticed that everything seemed to be in the right place. The dining room table was oak furnished with 6 matching chairs. There was a light right above the table with what looked like an old form of writing on it. Surrounding the table in the corner there was a cabinet that had what looked like good china in it. Looking at the walls they were painted an off/white with a vine horizontal border going halfway down the middle. Near the doorway there were a set of switches which was most likely for dimming the dining room and kitchen lites.

Inuyasha was still looking around the room when Kagome returned with three plates in hand (I forgot to mention this there are three chairs to a side of the table and the arrangement goes Inuyasha far left, Kagome middle, and Sakura far right). While they ate a long but comfortable silence passed over them. Once they were finished Kagome cleared the plates and threw away the two empty containers. ''Okay well I better get going'' said Inuyasha as he got up from the table and headed to the front door. Inuyasha was just about to open the front door when he heard someone behind him when he turned around he didn't see anyone he was just about to turn around again when he felt a tug on his hand, he looked down and saw Sakura tugging at his hand. ''Yasha when are you coming back? You are coming back aren't you? asked Sakura ''Yeah I'm coming back tomorrow'' said Inuyasha as he bent down and patted Sakura on the head ''Yeah! You are.'' said Sakura suddenly really happy.''Yep'' was all that Inuyasha said in reply as he turned around once again to open the door when he heard Kagome call his name.

''Hey Inuyasha wait'' said Kagome as she half waked half ran to where Inuyasha was.

" I forgot to pay you and I needed to get your number so that I can call you if you don't have to come one day or something like that'' Kagome said rather fast.

"umm..ok sure its 992-9920 (do not call this number I don't know whose number this is I made it up!!)

''Ok I'll remember that and here is the money I owe you for babysitting'' said Kagome as she handed Inuyasha $35.

''ok well thanks so I'm babysitting tomorrow right?'' asked Inuyasha as he took the money and placed it into his pocket

''Yea I guess its kinda like a regular job if you want to do that that is'' said Kagome

'':ok that would be fine then'' said Inuyasha

''k well be here bout the same time you got here this morning and if you want breakfast you can have it here if you want that is'' said Kagome

''sure well I'd better get going then see ya tomorrow'' said Inuyasha as he opened the door

''ok bye then'' said Kagome as she watched Inuyasha close the door behind him and faintly hear a car door open and close then drive off.

Once Inuyasha left Kagome went to go write Inuyasha number on the phone list while she was doing that Sakura came in. ''Mommy what are you doing'' asked

Sakura. '' I'm putting Inuyasha's phone number up here since he's your new babysitter.'' said Kagome

''ok'' said Sakura as she watched her mom finish writing the number on the phone list

''Now Sakura the same rules apply to Inuyasha's number like Sango's and that is do not call them unless it is an emergency'' said Kagome

''Ok mommy'' Said Sakura

'' Ok well its almost your bed time why don't you go upstairs and get your pajama's on and I'll come and tuck you in.'' said Kagome to her daughter

''Ok'' replied Sakura as she bolted upstairs to her bedroom. A few minutes later Kagome came up to find her daughter in her white doggy pajamas waiting to be tucked in. ''Ok Sakura now its time for bed have a good nite sleep so you can get up early tomorrow morning to play ok'' said Kagome as she pulled the covers over her daughter and kissed her forehead. ''Ok good nite mommy'' Sakura replied as she turned over on her side and went to sleep.

When Kagome left the room she was beat from a long and boring day at work so she decided to go to bed early and she was for once in a long time anticipating the next day 'I wonder if Inuyasha will be on time tomorrow' thought Kagome as she feel asleep thinking of our favorite silver haired hanyou.

**----------Inuyasha's House----------**

When Inuyasha got home he opened the door and saw Sesshoumaru and Rin sitting on the couch watching T.v. quietly when they heard Inuyasha come in they bombarded him with questions, well mostly Rin but there were a few from Sessy as well.

''So how was your first day, did you get into trouble, how come your home so late....'' Rin just fired one question after another that if Inuyasha didn't have such good hearing he wouldn't of caught any of it.

''Umm It was ok, no I didn't get into trouble, and I'm home late because Kagome wanted me to say and have pizza with them.'' said Inuyasha

''Kagome?'' asked Sesshoumaru and Rin together

''Kagome is Sakura's mom the girl I'm babysitting'' said Inuyasha

''Ohhh ok'' said Rin

''ok'' said Sessy

''Well I'm heading upstairs its hard looking after a little girl let alone keeping her entertained'' said Inuyasha as he headed upstairs to his room to go to bed. When Inuyasha got to his room he striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed when he got in bed he put both of his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling thinking 'I wonder what Kagomes story is she must of graduated early because she's only 19 and has a good job' thought Inuyasha as he lay ed there. After thinking a few more minutes Inuyasha decided it was time for him to go to bed so he rolled over to set his alarm clock only to realize that he smashed it earlier this morning. ''damn it!'' Inuyasha silently cursed. Inuyasha sat there for a while thinking how he was going to wake up when he thought ' I could ask Sess to make sure I'm up but then he'll find out I broke another one of my alarm clocks so that is way out of the question.......wait....I know I'll set my watch alarm and put it by my bed it'll be about the same but a little quieter' thought Inuyasha as he set his watch on his nightstand. Then he turned around and with one final thought of Kagome fell asleep.

IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm starting school tomorrow so the chapters won't be updated as fast I'll probably update every Sunday!!!!ALSO I have been getting a lot of mail and reviews asking me to change Kagomes age so she wasn't older then Inuyasha so I did that I edited the chapters so now look at the BIOS again and I changed her age to 19 along with every else..Is that better??? Well this chapter was my longest YEAH!!! well hope you liked It PLZ READ AND REVIEW the more reviews I get the more determined Ill be to get the chapters done and up..Well then I would just like to thank all the ppl that reviewed to my story and now until next Time,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Emergancy and the Phone call

A/N Sorry it took so long to get up I have had school since Tuesday and that means that I will be updating weekly or if I get enough reviews sooner but ne way I know ppl are wondering probably when I'm going to put other characters in like Kikyo..well more characters will arrive at

chapter 8....or before that in chapter 7 ...so now enough of my talking on with the story!!!!!!!!Read&Review....More review=more chapters......

**Chapter 6: Phone call emergency**

It had been about four weeks since that day. Everything was going quite well since then, Inuyasha was only late 8 times during the whole time he had been babysitting. Ok well now onward with the story.

I was Friday night and Inuyasha just go home from babysitting. Everyday Inuyasha would always get home at about 7p.m. even though Kagome got home at 6:15, she always wanted him stay and have something to eat there so he did. Though Inuyasha didn't mind staying after

at all the thing was that he was starting to like Kagome more and more, and she always managed to get into his thoughts no matter where he was

whether it was in school or even when he was hanging out with friends on the weekend she always managed to be on his mind more and more as the days passed and he wasn't exactly sure why. So now here he was inside his house, in his room finishing his geometry 3 homework from the day before. 'Damn this is Sooo boring' thought Inuyasha as he answered the question on the page and leaned back in his desk chair.

**------------------------With Kagome-------------------------**

Kagome had just gotten done cleaning her daughters room, she had been cleaning it since Inuyasha left and now it was 7:45.

'wow it was really messy in here' thought Kagome as she mentally cringed when she remembered the moldy sandwich she found under Sakura's bed, as she placed the pillow on her daughters bed she took one final look around the room to make sure she didn't miss anything

then turned off the light and headed down the hallway and started heading down the stairs. While Kagome was walking down the stairs she felt

a sudden wave a dizziness wash over her and almost made her tumble down the remaining stars, but she caught herself before that happened and clasped the hand railing for dear life. ''What the hell just happened'' thought Kagomes as she felt the dizziness disappears so she just continued

down the stairs brushing it off as if nothing happened. Kagome walked into the dining room to find her daughter coloring with crayons spread out from one end of the table to the other.

''Hey Sakura come on its time for bed.'' said Kagome as she walked next to her daughter.

''Hold on I'm almost done mommy just a few more seconds.'' replied Sakura as she hunched further over the paper concentrating hard on whatever she was drawing/coloring.

''THERE DONE'' shouted Sakura proudly holding up her picture in front of her mom showing it to her. Kagome smiled and looked from her daughter to the picture and suppressed a gasp. In the picture was Kagome and Inuyasha with Sakura in front of them in the middle, now the images were drawn pretty bad but you could tell who they were exactly. In the picture Kagome and Inuyasha were really really close together

but that is not what made her almost gasp, what did was at the bottom of the picture it said ''Mi Famlee'' (ok what do u expect she is only four

and she cant spell that great so if you don't know what that says it says My Family).

'' Do you like it mommy?'' asked Sakura

'' Yeah it's a wonderful picture sweetie.'' Kagome said still shocked from what she read.

'' Can I put it on the fridge, mommy?'' Sakura asked impatiently fidgeting on the chair.

'' Sure go ahead but when you are done go upstairs because it's time for bed and I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in'' said Kagome as she

watched her daughter rush into the kitchen to put that picture on the fridge. Sighing 'what made he draw that picture and put My Family underneath it, it's not like Inuyasha and I are even dating.' Kagome blushed a little bit at the thought of her and Inuyasha dating. Sighing again

Kagome turned around and cleaned up Sakura's crayon mess that was all over the table. Once she was finished she headed upstairs to tuck her daughter in bed. Once she was done with that she headed into her room and looked at the clock it read 8:30 sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day Kagome went to her dresser an took her laptop from her desk. Then she sat down in bed and began typing away trying to finish one of the company's documents that had to be e-mailed to them by tomorrow night. ''This is going to be a long night.'' mumbled Kagome as she continued to type on her laptop.

**------------------------With Inuyasha-------------------------**

It was now 8:30 and Inuyasha was finally done with all of the work that he had to do so he decided to go to sleep. Inuyasha then changed into his boxers and climbed into bed. Inuyasha was just about to reach over and set his alarm clock (he got a new one) when he realized that he didn't have to go to work so he re-tracked his had then turned around and went to sleep.

_---------------Inuyasha's Dream-------------------_

Inuyasha opened his eyes only to meet complete darkness there was no light what so ever 'Where am I?' Inuyasha thought as he

started to walk forward. Inuyasha was walking for a good three minutes when he caught sight of the faint glow of a light. Not knowing what

it was Inuyasha started running toward's the light, and for some unknown reason he felt like he had to hurry to the light. When Inuyasha got

in front of the light it glowed brighter so Inuyasha had to shield his eyes. When he opened them he was in a living room but not just any

living room, Kagome's living room. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard a faint sound 'that sound it sounds like someone is crying

and its coming from the kitchen' thought Inuyasha he rushed into the kitchen where the crying was coming from. When he ran in he saw

the source Sakura was balled up against the cabinet by the sink crying and a few inches from her was Kagomes lifeless body lying face

down on the floor. When Inuyasha saw this he ran as fast as he could to Kagome shouting her name.

--------------End Dream----------------------------

Inuyasha bolted awake and looked around, he settled down a little bit when he realized that it was just a dream. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he looked at the clock it said 6:15a.m.. 'It was just a dream' thought Inuyasha while getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom

that was connected to his room. Going inside Inuyasha turned on the cold water and started splashing some on his face. 'It was just a dream, thank god it was just a dream' thought Inuyasha again as he splashed some more water on his face, 'but if it was a dream then why did it feel so

real?' thought Inuyasha as he turned off the sink faucet and dried his face with a nearby towel from the towel rack. As he exited the bathroom he realized that there was no point in going back to bed and he didn't really want to go to bed again so he headed downstairs to get himself some breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he looked thought the cabinets for something to eat when he didn't find anything in the cabinets he went

and looked in the freezer and fridge, and after about minutes Inuyasha decided on hot pockets for breakfast. Once they were done Inuyasha took the plate and headed into the living room. When he got to the living room he sat down and started watching T.V. while eating his hot pockets.

-------------------10 hours later-------------------

When Inuyasha first started watching T.V. he was watching the MTV music video awards, but some how during the commercial break

he ended up watching the Lord of the Rings marathon that showed all the movies one after another with no commercials. Well Inuyasha got done watching the marathon he got up and decided it was time for a food and bathroom break. When Inuyasha got back he found that Sesshoumaru was in his seat on the couch watching the news.

"Hey I was watching T.V. here Sessy, you can go watch T.V. in your room because you have a T.V. in there and I can't because I don't have one in mine!'' said Inuyasha.

''Well little brother I don't wanna watch T.V. in my room, plus you left so it was free game.'' stated Sesshoumaru calmly

'' So who cares i had to go to the bathroom and i don't think that you would of wanted me to go on the couch so just get up and go watch T.V. in your own room!.'' said Inuyasha

''Wow you make a point for once Inuyasha, I would go upstairs but I can't right now because Rin kicked me out because she was watching HSN and she wouldn't let me change it and besides you were watching T.V. all day and you need a break because to much T.V. rots your brain and you need all the brains you have left little brother.'' replied Sesshoumaru with a partial smirk on his face.

''Fine!! Whatever I'll be upstairs in my room!'' shouted Inuyasha as he headed upstairs to his room pissed off at his brothers comment.

-------------------With Kagome-----------------------

Kagome so far was having a fine day. She had taken Sakura to the park in the morning and then to the petting zoo at 2 which

they got back from a little while ago. Everything was going fine, and Kagome was relaxing on the couch, she knew that he daughter

had fun today and was happy but she wasn't feeling that great because she had a headache that she couldn't get rid of so when she

was on the couch Sakura runs into the room ''Mommy'' Sakura asks happily ''hmm.. what is it Sakura is something wrong?'' asked

Kagome ''No I wanted to know if you would watch a movie with me.'' Sakura asked giving the most convincing puppy dog face

that she could muster ''Ok get a movie and put it in and then come and sit down ok'' said Kagome going into sitting position.

The movie started and it turned out that the movie that Sakura picked out was Teletubies: The Movie, so for the next few hours Kagome watched teletubies.

---------------3 and a half hours later----------------

The teletubies movie just ended and it was now Ten o'clock and Sakura was about ready to fall asleep so Kagome carried her upstairs

and into her room. After she got done tucking Sakura in she headed to her room she was tired so she changed into her pajamas and was heading to her bed when a huge wave a dizziness washed over her and the last thing she could do was softly say one word _help_ before she blacked out..

Sakura was about to fall asleep when she heard a loud thump curious to what it was she went to check it out. The first thing she did

was check under her bed and then she headed into the hall way to her moms room. When she went inside she saw her mom on the ground

laying face down, slowly Sakura made her way to her mother and sat on both knees beside her and started to shake her.

''Mommy'' Sakura said shaking her mother by the shoulder ''Mommy'' Sakura said again and when her mom didn't reply she started crying. Sakura couldn't stop crying she didn't know what to do. She looked around the room and saw the telephone, then she remembered what she

could do so she wobbly made her way to the phone, she opened her moms nightstand drawer and took out the phone list. She knew the only person she could call and that was Inuyasha so she shakily started dialing the number still crying.

**RING RING **was heard though out the house as everyone slept but they weren't asleep any more. Hello? Sesshoumaru answered as he picked up the phone sleepily. ''Inuyasha'' Sakura tried to say but wasn't doing a very good job of it because she was crying so hard. Sesshoumaru knew that the girl was crying and that she asked for Inuyasha so in a hurry Sesshoumaru grabbed the cordless phone off its stand

and rushed into Inuyasha's room where he was still sleeping because he didn't have a phone in his room. "INUYASHA WAKE UP NOW'' yelled Sesshoumaru loud enough for Inuyasha to wake up. "what do you want Sesshoumaru I went to bed 2 hours ago let me sleep'' said Inuyasha sleepily. ''No Inuyasha you have a phone call there's a little girl crying and i thought you might want to answer it thats all, but if you don't.'' said Sesshoumaru. That got Inuyasha up he rushed to Sesshoumaru and grabbed the phone.

''Hello?'' Inuyasha said loudly

''Innnuuuyashwa'' Sakura said shakily still crying

" Sakura whats wrong? Why are you crying and wheres your mom?'' Inuyasha asked a little bit worried

''MMoommmyy'ss not movvibng yuyou goott tooo heeelllpp heerrr Inu II'MM scared !!'' Sakura said as she cried harder now messing up the words but Inuyasha still understood what she said.

'' What happened to your mom Sakura ?'' asked Inuyasha getting really worried

''I don't know'' Sakura choked out

''Ok it's ok I'll be there in a second ok so don't cry ok.'' Inuyasha replied not noticing that there was Sesshoumaru and Rin were in the room

''Ok hurreey'' Sakura sobbed into the phone as she heard Inuyasha hang up she put the phone down and continued to cry. When Inuyasha hung up the phone he raced around the room got dressed and grabbed his keys and ran downstairs to the front door in a panic only to be stopped

by Sesshoumaru. ''Where are you going Inuyasha'' Sesshoumaru asked blocking the door so Inuyasha couldn't get through. ''Listen I got to go it's an emergency I don't have time to explain it to you but I will once I get back but I can't now." Inuyasha half said half yelled. Sesshoumaru saw the desperation in his little brothers eyes nodded and moved out of the way. Inuyasha rushed out the door and into his car starting it as fast as he could. His last thoughts being this ' don't worry Kagome and Sakura I'm on my way' as he sped off down the street to Kagomes house...

A/N So how did you like it? Was it a good chapter? I thought it was going to be shorter because of my planing it ahead but it turned out just as

long as chapter 5 or a little shorter but not that much. Ok well Ill update as soon as I can but I WILL update ONCE a week or shorter because I have school... well anyway PLZ READ&REVIEW....Thank you for your review before and until next time Ja ne!!!!


	7. Fever and A Small Look into the Past

**A/N So Sorry that this chapter is late..Friday during school I got the flu..fun right? wrong it really sucks..so I'm sorry that this chapter is late b/c of that..Well on to chapter 7 because your all probably wondering whats wrong with Kagome so here it is..**

**Chapter 7: Fever and A Small Look into the Past**

Inuyasha drove as fast as he could to Kagomes house he didn't care how fast he was going all he knew was that he had to get to Kagomes and he had to get there as fast as he could. When he reached Kagomes house he rushed inside.

When Inuyasha entered he saw that it was dark inside except for the one light that was on in the living room. Inuyasha didn't know where to look for Kagomes and Sakura so he raced to the kitchen to see if Kagome was in there, like she was in his dream. Much to his relief and a little to his dismay neither her nor Sakura were in there.

Inuyasha then realized this was taking way to long so he started to call out Kagome and Sakuras name, listening carefully in the kitchen he didn't hear a response. So then Inuyasha decided it was best to check upstairs.

When he climbed the stairs a familiar sent filled his nose 'I smell tears and Kagomes scent, damn they were up here the whole time why didn't I think of using my demon senses to begin with?' thought Inuyasha as he raced up the stairs and down the hall to the door where the scent of Kagome and Sakura were coming from. When Inuyasha opened the door he was almost knocked back-wards from a strong force hitting his legs.

When he looked down there was Sakura with her arms and legs wrapped around his right leg crying. Inuyasha then reached down and detached her from his leg and picked her up, ''Its gonna be ok Sakura, your mom is gonna be just fine.'' said Inuyasha to Sakura to try to stop her from crying 'well I hope she will' thought Inuyasha. When Sakura stopped crying Inuyasha set her down.

'' Sakura I want you to stay here why I go see whats wrong with your mom ok?''

'' Ok....'' said Sakura quietly but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

Inuyasha then made his way over to where Kagome was laying motionless on the floor 'she doesn't look like she is breathing' thought Inuyasha as he reached Kagome. Kneeling down Inuyasha turned Kagome over on her back so her body was in his arms. 'thank god she's breathing' thought Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha saw that Kagome didn't look like she was injured in any way. 'what wrong with her? I don't smell any blood so she didn't get cut....' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha then moved Kagome in his arms better so that he could pick her up. Standing up Inuyasha placed Kagome on her bed.

When Inuyasha removed his hand from behind her head his hand slid across her forehead, when he touched it he instantly yanked his hand back. 'She's burning up, how could she get so sick in such a short amount of time? damn I can't be thinking of that now, I have to get her fever down some how.' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha then got up and headed to-wards the door where Sakura was standing waiting to make sure her mom was going to be ok.

''Inu is my mommy gonna be ok?'' asked Sakura who looked as if she were about to start crying any minute.

Inuyasha bent down next to Sakura and smiled faintly ''Its ok your mom is gonna be just fine shes just sick thats all ok, she'll be better soon so don't worry ok?'' Inuyasha said

'' ok'' said Sakura weakly

''Now that you no that, I need you to do me a favor ok? What I need you to do is go downstairs get a glass of Ice and a towel and bring it up here to me while I go find some medicine and a thermometer. Can I trust you to do that '' asked Inuyasha.

''umm hmm'' Sakura said as she nodded her head.

''Ok good now why don't you go do that and I will go get some medicine ok?'' said Inuyasha. Sakura just nodded her head and ran out the door while Inuyasha went and headed for the main bathroom which was down the hall. When Inuyasha reached the bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet and searched for the thermometer and some thing to give Kagome when she woke up to get down her fever. After searching for a few minutes Inuyasha finally found some Tylenol fever reducers and a thermometer. He then grabbed them and headed backing to Kagomes bedroom.

When Inuyasha got there he found Sakura already there waiting for him to return. Inuyasha then took the cup of ice and the towel from Sakura and set them on the nightstand. When Inuyasha set them there he caught sight of the clock it read 10:58 p.m.. When Inuyasha actually registered what time it was he knew that Sakura should be in bed by now and if Kagome woke up and found out that she was still awake she would probably yell at him for keeping her up.

'' Inu how come mommy hasn't woken up yet, you said that she would be better soon.'' said Sakura

'' It will probably take a few days before your mommy gets completely better and she should wake up soon but you need to go to bed because it's getting to late and your mom would be mad at me if she found out that I kept you up this late.'' said Inuyasha

''But I don't want to go to bed I want to wait till my mommy wakes up.'' said Sakura

''No you can't stay up because you need your rest and if you don't rest you could get sick to, so come on I'll tuck you in'' Said Inuyasha as he picked up Sakura and carried her to her room. Inuyasha then tucked in Sakura and headed back into Kagomes room. When he got there he felt her forehead again, and it was still the same. So then Inuyasha took the ice from the cup and wrapped some in the towel then placed it on Kagomes forehead. 'that should contain the fever a little bit, but I can't do much until she wakes up' thought Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha looked at the clock again it was a little past eleven 'I'm most likely gonna be here a while so I guess I should get a chair or something' thought Inuyasha. When Inuyasha looked around the room he spotted a big chair in the conner, figuring that was the best he was going to find Inuyasha move the chair next to Kagomes bed and took the little blanket off the top of the chair and covered up with it. About an hour after watching Kagome Inuyasha fell asleep.

A few hours later Inuyasha heard a loud gasp and Inuyasha woke up right away. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome to find that she was awake sitting up in her bed. She didn't notice Inuyasha's presence right away but when she looked over she saw him sitting there watching her.

''What are you doing here?'' Kagome tried to ask but her throat hurt bad and it was dry.

''Don't try to talk and lie back down. and if you want to no why I'm here it is because you got a high fever and you passed out on the floor because it was so high. then Sakura came in and found you then she called me and that was at 10 '' said Inuyasha

''oh'' was all Kagome could manage to say because her throat was so dry.

''You lay back down while I go and get you some water so you can take some medicine to get your fever down.'' said Inuyasha as he got up from the chair and headed downstairs.While Inuyasha went downstairs Kagomes thought about what he had said. ' Inuyasha stayed here all night looking after me, even though he didn't have to he stayed here anyway to make sure I was ok' thought Kagome, but before she could think anything else Inuyasha came into the room and handed her the glass of water. Kagome drank some water as Inuyasha gave her some fever reducers.

Kagome took them and then set the glass of water back down on the nightstand and said ''Inuyasha you stayed here all night?''

''Yeah well most of it anyway because I came at 10'' replied Inuyasha

''Well thank you for taking care of me and all.'' said Kagome

''Hey your not better yet you still have a fever and don't you think that I'm going to let you work and do all the other stuff you do until your better, because your not.''said Inuyasha stubbornly (he's sweet but a little ooc)

''What do you mean that you won't let me do anything, I can't just sit around and do nothing! and plus who's gonna watch Sakura and everything else I have to do this weekend.'' said Kagome

'' Well I can watch Sakura and anything else you really have to do can wait until your better.'' stated Inuyasha

''fine...Hey Inuyasha..''

''Yeah''

''Where's Sakura I mean you said that she was the one that found me so where is she, she usually wouldn't leave if something like this happened'' said Kagome

'' She's sleeping in her room, at about 11 I told her that she should go to bed so I tucked her into bed and I she hasn't been up yet.'' replied Inuyasha.

''ok I was just a little worried thats all'' said Kagome

''It's ok why don't you get some more rest and I'll be downstairs if you need anything ok'' said Inuyasha.

''Ok'' said Kagome as she watched Inuyasha nod his head one final time and leave the room to go downstairs. Kagome then lay-ed back down, within a minute she was asleep again.

When Inuyasha got downstairs he didn't really know what to do so he decided to watch some T.V. while he was there because there was nothing else really for him to do since Kagome went back to sleep. Inuyasha then made his way over to the couch. When he sat down he glanced at the clock it read 7:05 a.m..

Inuyasha then turned on the T.V. and started to flip thought the many channels. After a few minutes of flipping through channels he decided that there was nothing on so he turned off the T.V. but just stayed on the couch.

Looking around again Inuyasha remembered about some of the things he thought about the first time he came here. Inuyasha remember one in-particular that he thought and that was 'where were her parents and did she have any' well Inuyasha found this out and it was not to his liking at all.

It seemed that when Kagomes father died when she was three and he left Kagome with his company and a lot of inheritance money, but when Kagome got pregnant her mom kicked her out of the house so Kagome used her inheritance money and bought a house and took care of Sakura on her own and with help from Sango. When Inuyasha thought of this it angered him greatly that Kagomes mom did that to her. He hated the thought of someone being so mean to Kagome when she needed help the most. Inuyasha sat there and thought about that for a few minutes and remember when he found out.

**---------------Flashback--------------------------**

_It had been about two weeks since Inuyasha had started to work for Kagome and once again here Inuyasha was eating dinner at Kagomes house not that he minded or anything._

_Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten used to each others company pretty well over the past weeks and there was no more awkward silence at the table. So There they were all eating at the dinner table listening to Sakura tell about how she drew her best picture yet (which happened to be Inuyasha in a pink bunny suit) when Kagome asked Inuyasha a question._

_''Hey Inuyasha who do you live with, I mean you only mentioned your older brother once and that's about it.'' said Kagome_

_''Well I live with my brother and his fiancée Rin and my parents went live in the United States so they left me to live with my brother.'' said Inuyasha_

_''oh ok'' said Kagome_

_''Hey Kagome why do you live by yourself? Where are your parents?'' as soon as Inuyasha said this he realized his mistake, Kagomes eyes saddened and she was about to speak but Inuyasha hurried and said ''You don't have to tell me, I mean I was just curious but if it hurts to bring it up you don't have to answer.''_

_''No its ok I'll tell you'' said Kagome_

_''You sure?'' asked Inuyasha_

_''Yeah well anyway here is what happened, when I was three my dad was killed in a car crash because some drunken driver smashed into him, later I found out that he left me his company and a large amount of money because I was his only daughter. Then later when I was older I told my mom that I was pregnant and she kicked me out, she told me that I was a disgrace to the family and I should never come back, so thats what I did I left and bought this house finished high-school when I was 16 and took college courses over the Internet till I was 18 and then took over my dad's business. Thats really all thats happened up to this point and I still have never talked to my mother since but it's ok I'm over all that now.'' said Kagome as she smiled weakly_.

**--------------------End Flashback----------------------**

Inuyasha remembered it all like it was yesterday. Inuyasha was about to turn on the T.V. when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Turning around he saw a sleepily eyed Sakura coming down the stairs.

''Inu is my mommy better yet?'' Sakura asked sleepily as she made her way over to the couch where Inuyasha was sitting.

''Yeah she's gonna be fine she just need rest, you can go see her later when she wakes up again ok? Now come on into the kitchen and I'll fix you something to eat because your probably hungry right?'' said Inuyasha

''Yeah'' said Sakura as she followed Inuyasha into the kitchen. When Inuyasha got to the kitchen he looked through the fridge and the cabinets and the only thing he knew how to cook that was breakfast food was omelette's. So Inuyasha then made him and Sakura two omelette's and then he took them into the living room so that Sakura could watch T.V. while she ate. After they were finished Inuyasha got up and put the dished in the dishwasher.

When Inuyasha was done with that he and Sakura headed upstairs to check on Kagome. Much to his relief her fever was down and she was sleeping. Covering her up some more Inuyasha started to leave the room and motioned for Sakura to follow. Sakura followed Inuyasha out the bedroom door and said ''Inu since mommy's sick does that mean I can't go outside and play for a little bit?''

''No it doesn't mean that I'll take you outside if you go get dressed but it can only be for a little bit because if your mommy wakes up and finds us not here she'll get worried ok.'' said Inuyasha

''Ok I'll go get dressed'' Sakura said as she rushed into her room to get dressed.

**A/N Yeah! I'm done with another chapter! Sorry if this chapter is horrible I tried my best but it was hard because I got the flu so yeah......Well I want to say thank you to all of you that reviewed to my story glad you like it. Like I said I will put Kikyo in the next chapter but should she be a slutty or clam? You can vote on it but when you do plz tell me what you thought of this chapter..Well until next time then ttyl Ja ne.....and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW plz....**


	8. Chapter 8: Feeling better and Kikyo?

**A/N Ok for how Kikyo's role would be (slutty and clam) I thought it would be good if I had Kikyo be slutty now and be calmer at the very end (like in the last three chapters and that won't be for a while I still have about ten more to go) I thought I would do this b/c slutty Kikyo won by one vote, is that ok? And don't worry there will be Inu and Kag fluff VERY soon :) !!! Well ne way thanks for all of your reviews and I'm glad that you like my story...Well heres the new chapter..............**

****

**Chapter 8: Feeling better and Kikyo?**

Inuyasha and Sakura got back about half and hour later from when they left to go outside. Sakura wanted to go to the park so Inuyasha figured that it would be ok if they went but didn't stay to long because Inuyasha didn't want to be gone to long just encase Kagome woke up and needed him or something. When Inuyasha and Sakura got home Sakura ran upstairs to go play in her room, while Inuyasha on the other hand went to go check on Kagome. When Inuyasha got to Kagomes room he found that she wasn't in bed, she was at her desk messing with her laptop. 'What the heck is she doing out of bed I told her she shouldn't work because she was sick' sighing Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome and stood behind her and grabbed the laptop that she was writing on and closed it. ''HEY what the.......'' said Kagome as she turned to see who took her laptop, thought she already figured that it was Inuyasha she wanted to make sure.

''What did you do that for I was using that'' said Kagome a little angry but not that much.

''Your sick you shouldn't be working because you need your rest'' stated Inuyasha

''But I was doing something important and also I feel fine!!''said Kagome

''Well you don't look 'fine' to me now got back and lay down or you'll get sicker then you already are'' said Inuyasha

''Hump..fine..'' said Kagome as she got up from her desk and headed back to her bed.

''well like I said before call me if you need anything I'll be downstairs.'' said Inuyasha as he walked to the door with Kagomes laptop still in his hands.

''Hey wait!!!!where are you going with my laptop?'' Kagome said a little loud.

''I am taking this with me so you won't work'' said Inuyasha as he opened the door and shut it behind him. Kagome 'humphed' and lay-ed back down in her bed. While Inuyasha went downstairs.

**-------------------With Miroku ------------------------**

Miroku had woken up and he was bored. So he decided to call and see if Inuyasha was home. Miroku then went and dialed Inuyasha's number

**RING RING (M Miroku and S Sessy)**

**M- Hey Sessy is Inuyasha there, its Miroku**

**S- No Inuyasha is not here**

**M- What do u mean hes not there where did he go?**

**S- There was an emergency last night and I don't think he will be back till Sunday.**

**M- Do you know what the emergency was? **

**S- No he didn't tell me...but if he calls or comes home I'll tell him you called**

**M- ok bye**

Miroku then hung up the phone and went to go sit down on the couch to watch some T.V. . Miroku then wondered where Inuyasha was 'thats not like Inuyasha at all to leave and not tell anyone where he is going and also if it was an emergency why didn't he ask someone for help?' thought Miroku as he flipped the channels and finally decided on 'Jerry Springer'. 'Well I'll find out where he was at school tomorrow' thought Miroku as his attention was drawn to the T.V. as two prostitutes battled over who would get the guy that they were both sleeping with.

**------------Back with Inuyasha and Kagome-----------**

After taking away Kagomes laptop Inuyasha set it on the living room table. He really didn't know what to do, because Kagome was resting and Sakura was up in her room. 'Hmm..I don't know what to do maybe I'll watch T.V. ' Inuyasha thought about it for a little bit then decided that he would watch T.V. for a little bit. While watching T.V. Inuyasha thought 'maybe I should call Fluffy and Rin to tell them where I am, but then again maybe I shouldn't' thought Inuyasha as he continued to watch some T.V. show.

-----5 hours later-----------

Inuyasha had fallen asleep to whatever he was watching and when he woke up he found that 5 hours had passed. Listening carefully Inuyasha didn't hear a sound so he decided to go check on Kagome and Sakura. Inuyasha then headed up the stairs, he fist went in Sakuras room only to find her asleep on the floor. So Inuyasha carefully picked her up and tucked her into bed and partially closed her door on the way out and making sure her overhead light was not on.

Inuyasha then went to go check on Kagome, opening the door he found that Kagome to was sleeping. Making his way quietly next to her bed he check to see if she still had her fever. When Inuyasha put his hand to her head he found it only to be slightly hot 'good she only has a slight fever now, that is much better then before' thought Inuyasha as he removed his hand and made sure Kagome was covered all the way before head out of the door, closing it behind him.

Making his way downstairs Inuyasha decided that he should get something to eat. Inuyasha then went into the kitchen, opening the fridge he looked around for something to eat. Finally after a few minutes of thinking Inuyasha decided on having a turkey sandwich. Once Inuyasha was done making his sandwich he went and sat down on the couch. While eating his sand which Inuyasha looked at the clock it said 2:30 p.m. 'I will most likely be here tomorrow to because Kagomes not all the way better' thought Inuyasha.

(A/N Sorry if I'm moving fast with this chapter)

---------7 hours later---------------

It had been a long day for Inuyasha and Kagome both. It had been long for Inuyasha because Kagome had slept most of the day and Sakura just stayed in her room, thought for Kagome her day was a little different, it was a long day for her because every time she had tried to do something on her own Inuyasha would always stop her and tell her to go back and lay down and it annoyed her just a little bit because she couldn't do anything for herself. Now it was 9:30 and everyone but Kagome was sleeping.

Making her way downstairs Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha had stayed the night again, but this time he had stay the night on the couch. 'He must have stayed again to make sure I was alright' thought Kagome as she watched him sleep.

After standing there for a few minutes Kagome decided to get something to eat. Walking into the kitchen she opened the freezer and pulled out a box of pizza pockets. Placing them into the microwave Kagome waited for them to get done, while waiting Kagome started to wonder about Inuyasha 'why is it that every time I am near him I get this weird feeling and I don't know what it is maybe I should ask Sango about it she might no...' Kagomes thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the microwave beeping, signaling that the pizza pockets were done. Taking them out Kagome sat down on one of the stools and started to eat them, once she was done she decided that she should get to sleep.

Heading out of the kitchen Kagome took another look at Inuyasha who was still sleeping on the couch. Moving closer to him Kagome looked at him 'he looks so peaceful when he is asleep' thought Kagome. Then she noticed that his blanket that was covering him had fallen off so she picked up the blanket and covered him up with it, deciding that she should go and get to sleep she left. Going back upstairs she fist checked on her daughter, after doing that she decided that she should head to bed. So then Kagome headed to her room and went to sleep.

**-----------Sunday----------------**

Inuyasha had woken up the next morning by a small crashing sound, jolting up he looked around but didn't see anything. Getting up Inuyasha went to see what the crashing noise was, entering the kitchen Inuyasha saw what the crash came from. Sakura was standing with the fridge door open and below her feet was a carton of milk that was spilled over the floor. Walking around the spilled milk Inuyasha made his way over to Sakura

'' What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Sakura who was still looking through the fridge not noticing his presence

''I'm hungry?'' Sakura said

''Is your mommy up yet?'' asked Inuyasha

''No, so I didn't want to wake her up so I am fixing myself something.'' Sakura said happily

''Well your doing a good job so far but why don't I help you'' Inuyasha tried to say as sincerely as possible, because the kitchen was a mess.

''ok'' said Sakura

'' Now whatever you wanted to make is gonna have to wait because first we have to clean up this mess.'' said Inuyasha referring to the spilled milk that was all over the floor.

''Ok'' said Sakura

After Sakura and Inuyasha finished cleaning up the spilled milk that was all over the floor Inuyasha helped make Sakura what she wanted to eat. After finishing it Inuyasha told Sakura that he would be back. So then Inuyasha went upstairs to go and check on Kagome. Entering her room he saw that Kagome was still sleeping, walking over to her Inuyasha checked to see if she had a fever still, she didn't. 'good she doesn't have a fever anymore, now I won't worry so much' thought Inuyasha as he watched Kagome sleep. Accepting that she was ok Inuyasha left the room and headed back downstairs.

When Inuyasha got downstairs he noticed that Sakura had finished eating and was now watching Rollie Polie Ollie on T.V. heading down the stairs Inuyasha went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Opening the fridge Inuyasha took out the bottle of Root beer and poured himself a glass. Once he got done drinking it, he looked at the clock on the stove it said 1:30p.m.. 'Wow I slept late, no wonder Sakura was fixing herself something to eat ' thought Inuyasha.

--------4 hours later----------

Now everyone was up and downstairs. Kagome was feeling a lot better since didn't have a fever anymore, Inuyasha decided to give her back her laptop. So now it was around 5:30 and Inuyasha decided that it was time for him to go home. Inuyasha then got his coat and headed to the door. ''Hey well I see you tomorrow, but I got to get going now'' Inuyasha stopping at the door while saying good bye to Kagome and Sakura who were on the couch watching him. ''Bye Inu!!!'' Sakura yelled and ran up and hugged him around the legs. Kagome then got up off the couch and headed over to where Inuyasha was.

''thanks Inuyasha'' said Kagome quietly

''For what?'' asked Inuyasha a little bit confused

''For coming over in the middle of the night to make sure I was ok, no one has ever done that for me before'' Kagome said

''It was no problem, I don't mind coming over here but I do mind when you don't take care of yourself.'' said Inuyasha

''Well thanks'' said Kagome

''Before I go I want you to promise me that you will make sure that if you feel sick again call me or Sango, because you could of hurt yourself if you passed out while you were going down the stairs.'' said Inuyasha

''Ok I promise I will and thanks again'' replied Kagome

''Your welcome'' said Inuyasha as he gave Kagome as quick hug and opened the door and closed it, leaving a some what shocked Kagome on the other side.

**-------With Inuyasha---------------**

Inuyasha had gotten home at 5:45 and was instantly bombarded with question as soon as he walked through the door (most of them from Rin). Ignoring the questions that were being asked to him Inuyasha took off his jacket and set his car keys on a little table then went to go sit down.

''INUYASHA'' Rin half/yelled and half/said

''what?'' asked Inuyasha knowing exactly what Rin and Sesshoumaru were going to ask him.

''Where were you, what happened, what was the emergency?'' asked Rin firing one question after another while Sesshoumaru listened with interest.

''ok ok I was at Kagomes she got a high fever and passed out, then Sakura her daughter found her, called me and then I stayed there until she was better.'' said Inuyasha giving them the short version of what happened

''Well it seems as if my little brother has finally gained some sort of responsibility'' said Sesshoumaru

''Shut up Sesshoumaru'' said Inuyasha half heartedly

''Ohh I think thats soo sweet'' said Rin.

'' Oh yea I almost forgot Inuyasha your friend Miro...or was it Miroku well one of them called and wanted to talk to you.'' said Sessy

''It was Miroku then, well I'm gonna go to my room and make sure I got everything done for tomorrow then I'm gonna call Miroku back.'' said Inuyasha as he went up the stairs to his room.

''Is it me or has Inuyasha's attitude changed a lot since he started working for Kagome?'' asked Rin

''No, it has changed and for the better to that girl must have somehow changed him without him realizing it himself '' said Sesshoumaru

''Thats what I thought, well come on Fluffy you can help me finish dinner.'' said Rin as she dragged Sesshoumaru into the kitchen.

**-------In Inuyasha's room----------**

Inuyasha had just made sure that he had finished all of the homework he had to have done by Monday. Finding that he had no more work, Inuyasha was gonna call Miroku back but decided that he would just talk to him tomorrow. So laying down on his bed Inuyasha decided to take a shower tomorrow since he was suddenly tired, so setting his alarm clock Inuyasha went to sleep.

**------With Kagome------------**

Kagome was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with her daughter, even thought Inuyasha had left a little bit ago Kagome couldn't stop thinking about the hug that he had given her. Her mind raced with questions like 'why did he hug me' and 'did it mean anything' even thought it was just a hug Kagome couldn't help but wonder if it meant something, and it was bugging her to no end. Sighing she figured that she would figure it out soon but it probably wouldn't come easy for her.

**--------Monday Morning with Inuyasha---------------**

Inuyasha had just been woken up by the sound of his alarm clock which read 7:00. Still being half asleep Inuyasha pulled himself out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes later a rather wet Inuyasha emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Heading to his closet Inuyasha picked out what he was going to be wearing, which was baggy blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt with the words 'Watch Out' printed on the front. Looking at the clock he had about 10 mins to drive to school which wasn't that bad since it was 7:10 and school stated at 7:25 but he had to have 5 minutes to talk to people, so Inuyasha headed downstairs grabbed his keys and left.

Inuyasha got to school in 5 mins, which gave him 10 minutes to talk and do whatever. Inuyasha then headed into the school and got his books from his locker. When Inuyasha shut his locker he was surprised to see Miroku on the other side of the door.

'' What the hell Miroku, when did you get there.'' asked Inuyasha

''Just a few minutes ago buddy, now would you care to explain where you were this whole weekend?'' asked Miroku

''No'' Inuyasha replied walking away

''Come on Inu buddy you know you can trust me, so where were you and if you don't tell me you know I'm just gonna keep bugging you until you tell me so you can save yourself from my toucher and just tell me now'' said Miroku

''fine whatever'' mumbled Inuyasha

''So you'll tell me?'' asked Miroku as little surprised that Inuyasha gave up so quickly.

''Yeah I guess because you gonna just keep bugging me until I tell you so whats the point.'' said Inuyasha as he sighed.

''Ok now where were you?'' asked Miroku

''I was at Kagomes house...'' Inuyasha said before he was rudely interrupted by a certain pervert.

''reeeaaaly Inuyasha now what could you of been doing there for such a long time.'' said Miroku pervertedly, while he tried to duck while Inuyasha tried to hit him on the head which he succeeded at.

''Stupid leach..its not like that, I went over there because Kagome passed out because she had a high fever and then her daughter Sakura found her then she called me, and I stayed over there to make she that she was ok.'' said Inuyasha

''Oh ok...well we...'' Miroku was about to say when he was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Is that MY YASHIE !!!!!'' the girl screeched (guess who I dare ya). Inuyasha was about to run away but the girl wrapped her self around him and wouldn't let go. The girl was wearing a very very tight pink tank top and a short pink skit that said 'lick me' on it.

''Damn it!! Kikyo let go of me!!'' Inuyasha said through clenched teeth while trying to pull the girl off of him. Kikyo Miko was the school slut who had a big crush on Inuyasha and was always trying to seduce him and she was the biggest slut of her group which contained herself as the leader, Kagura Wind, Yura(sp?) Hair, and Kana Mirror, every guy in the school slept with them expect for a few including Inuyasha and Miroku who didn't even attempt to grope them because they would like it to much.

Once Inuyasha pried Kikyo off of him he ran down the hall as fast as he could trying to get away from he with Miroku right behind him. Inuyasha and Miroku finally lost her by hiding inside the boys bathroom. ''I think we lost her'' breather Miroku

''I hope so'' said Inuyasha as he took another deep breath

''So Inuyasha we have a few minutes before class, so I was wondering do you like Kagome, more then friend.'' asked Miroku. Inuyasha almost fell back from what he heard 'what brought this up, why does he want to know, wait does he already know!!' thought Inuyasha

''Umm why do you want to know'' Inuyasha managed to choke out.

''Well you seem to like her and I was wondering'' said Miroku 'even if he says he doesn't like her I can tell he does because the color wouldn't of drained from his face the way it did if he didn't like her.' thought Miroku.

''Maybe I do like her more then I am supposed to'' confessed Inuyasha '' but I'm not sure if she likes me the same''

''well you won't know till you tell her or make a move or do something to let her know you care for her more.'' said Miroku

'' I know, but I want to find out if she likes me so I don't make a fool of myself and have her not feel the same way, then have something bad happen and me not be able to see her any more.'' said Inuyasha

''Well I'll ask Sango she should know something because she is Kagomes friend and all'' said Miroku as the bell rang signaling them that it was time to get to class, exiting the bathroom they made sure that Kikyo was no where in sight before they headed to there first class which happened to be World History.

A/N WOW this is my longest chapter yet!!! I hope you liked it I got a little bit of writers block earlier when i was writing this but now I don't and I'm already starting the next chapter. So plz **READ AND REVIEW**..hmmm..well since my main comp broke I have to share the other comp with my sister, so we switch off daily. So I only get to type on those days..but since Saturday is my day this weekend the next chapter will be up Saturday!!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. well then until next time Ja ne!!!! :)


	9. Feelings?

(A/N: Hey everyone sorry I didn't update when I said that I would I was very busy all weekend..and ne way sorry for the late update...also the more reviews I get the faster I will update...so ne way on with the story................)

**Chapter 9: Feelings?**

While Inuyasha was in World History Kagome at work Kagome so far was having a boring day, everything that she did would just make the day duller. Kagome was in her office doing nothing because she had just finished doing her work, so now she was starting to get extremely bored. Sighing Kagome got up from her chair and went to look out her window. Looking down below (her office is on the eighth floor and there are 12 floor)

Kagome watched as people rushed to get to there destined place, looking away from the window Kagome looked around here office. The walls were painted a blueish/Grey color with beige carpet, to the left of the window against the wall was a black leather couch and next to that was a filing cabinet. To the right of the window there was a big black desk with a computer resting to the left side of the desk so there was room to write.

Scattered across the top of the desk was various things such as paper, paper clips, pencils, pens, stapler, etc...Another thing on her desk was a picture frame which held a picture of Sakura in it. Being the desk a little ways to the right was a low shelf which had a scanner, fax machine, and a printer on it. A sudden buzzing noise knocked Kagome out of her thoughts as a small intercom came on

''Miss Higurashi?'' the lady said from the other side. Upon hearing this Kagome made her way over to the intercom and pressed down the little button to reply.

'' Yes?'' answered Kagome.

"Hojo has some documents that he would like you to check over should I send him in?" asked Akari (the secretaries name is Akari)

''Sure go ahead'' said Kagome

''alright he will be there shortly'' said Akari

''Thank you Akari'' said Kagome into the intercom. Just as Kagome said that she thought ' great just great! When Hojo comes in here he will hit on me and try to ask me out again' thought Kagome bitterly. Just as Kagome thought that there was a knock at the door. 'great thats probably him now, but I should be nice to him because its not that hes a bad guy its just he keeps trying to ask me out and hes not my type, plus I already like some one and that is Inu..wait what am I thinking I don't like Inuyasha like that do I?' thought Kagome.'' Come in'' said Kagome. As the door opened in walked a guy who looked to be in his early twenties with sandy brown hair.

"Hi Hojo what can I do for you today?'' said Kagome as nice as possible.

''Well I needed you to check these over before I fax them to Mr. Kamayia at the Sunset jewels cooperation'' said Hojo as he set the documents in front of Kagome. While Kagome looked them over Hojo waited patiently.

''They are fine Hojo you can fax them over'' said Kagome handing the documents back to Hojo, Hojo took the documents but did not move from his spot. Noticing this Kagome thought 'Oh kami just please leave already, I want him to leave but he's gonna try and ask me out again like always' "Is there something else that you need Hojo'' asked Kagome

"oh yea I was well..wondering if you would like to catch a movie or something with me this Saturday?'' asked Hojo. 'damn it!!! I knew he was gonna ask me out again.' thought Kagome angrily.

''Sorry Hojo I already have plans for Saturday Hojo I probably wont have an opening in my schedule for at least 2 weeks'' Kagome lied.

''Oh ok Kagome when you do just tell me'' said Hojo happily as he opened the door and closed it being him. As soon as he left Kagome put her head on her desk 'why me..this is so not fair, he'll ask me again in a few days, I wish I could fire him well I could but that would be the wrong reason to' thought Kagome miserably

**-------------With Inuyasha----------------**

Inuyasha had just gotten out of Fine and Practical Arts (which he has after World History) and now he was headed to 'Prep Time'. Prep time was a time where everyone goes to a class for half an hour to get organized so that after lunch everyone would have everything ready for next class. Thought since Inuyasha was a senior he didn't have to go to prep time so he wondered the halls and hung out with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was waiting for Miroku and Sango to show up by the school gym entrance. Inuyasha was just about to go looking for them when he heard 'HENTAI!' followed by a slap and thud, a second later Sango came into view dragging an unconscious Miroku being her. Once Sango was in front of Inuyasha she dropped Miroku causing him to wake up. A few minutes later Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all walking around the school.

"Hey Sango I was wondering something....wh'' Miroku was trying to say when Sango cut in.

''If you were wondering something perverted then save it if you value your consciousness'' said Sango warningly.

''No of course not Sango..I was just wondering why you didn't tell us about your friend Kagome before you had to ask Inuyasha to take the babysitting job'' asked Miroku. Once Inuyasha heard Miroku mention Kagome his attention was not drawn to there conversation.

''Yea Sango why didn't you tell us about Kagome before, I mean we both knew that you had a babysitting job but you never mentioned anything else.'' said Inuyasha curious to what Sangos answer would be.

''Well...umm...hmm....I don't really know why I didn't say anything about her'' said Sango laughing slightly.

''So what your saying is that even though you were working for Kagome for about two years you never once thought of telling us'' said Miroku in disbelief

''ummm...yea'' said Sango

''ok......so Inuyasha when am I going to get to meet Kagome?'' asked Miroku pervertedly

''When your not perverted'' interrupted Sango

''but...'' said Miroku

''I agree with Sango on this one Miroku your to much of a pervert for your own good and also you ask every girl that comes within ten feet of you to bear your child''said Inuyasha

''everyone but me'' said Sango quietly hearing this Miroku bent down on one knee an clasped Sangos hands in his and said ''Sango will you do me the honor of bearing my child''

''HENTAI!!! I did not mean for you to ask me'' yelled Sango as she slapped Miroku across the cheek.

''But lady Sango you sounded disappointed that I did not ask you'' said Miroku

''I did not sound disappointed!!'' yelled Sango as she stormed off down the hall.

''Sango wait!!'' said Miroku getting off his knees and attempting to run after Sango but trips over his feet making him fall flat on his face.

''You have no luck with women Miroku'' said Inuyasha sighing

''I don't know what you are talking about Sango loves my she just doesn't know it yet, and also I don't see you having any luck with Kagome'' said Miroku pervertedly

''Leave Kagome out of this'' said Inuyasha as the bell rang signaling that prep time was over. Inuyasha then left Miroku to suffer as countless people stepped on him while rushing to there lockers or to lunch.

**-----------With Kagome (a half hour before the end of prep time)-------------**

Kagome sat at her desk doing nothing again. The day just seemed to be so boring and she didn't know why, maybe it was because there was nothing for her to do or that she was still thinking about a way to talk to Sango about the strange feeling she got when she was around Inuyasha. 'Maybe I can leave early today, I haven't left early for at least a year and I don't have anything else to do' thought Kagome as she pushed the button to call Akari.

''Akari'' asked Kagome into the intercom.

''Yes Miss Higurashi do you need something?'' answered

''I was wondering do I have any meetings or anything planned for the rest of the day?'' asked Kagome

''Let me check one minute'' Akari said

''No you don't have anything planned for the rest of the day'' Akari answered again

''Thank you..since I don't have anything planned I am taking the rest of the day off so if there is an emergency call me on my cell'' said Kagome

''Alright and have a good day Miss Higurashi'' Akari said

''Thank you and you to'' said Kagome.

Kagome then gathered up all of her stuff and headed outside. As Kagome got in her car (Kagomes car is a silver mustang convertible (sp?).. If I didn't mention that earlier) she wasn't sure where she should go 'hmmm..I haven't left early in forever maybe Ill just go home and call Sango I think she has lunch in half and hour and thats how long it will take me to get home and if I call her I can ask her about that weird feeling' thought Kagome as she drove to her house.

----------25 mins later-----------

Kagome reached her house and went inside after setting her stuff down Kagome went to get something to eat. Once she was done Kagome decided to call Sango.(Sango has a cell phone just in case you were wondering)

(Conversation K-Kagome S-Sango simple right?)

RING RING

S- Hello?

K- Hey Sango its me Kagome!

S- omg hey I haven't talked to you forever, so whats up?

K- umm nothing really.....I just decided to come home early today since there was nothing to do at work.

S- oh so your home..why didn't you say so I can come over there now since there is still 50 minutes left till lunch is over and we can talk

K- oh ok

S- great I'll see you in 10 minutes or less

K- k bye

**----------With Sango------------**

"Who was that Sango'' asked Miroku mysteriously popping up out of nowhere next to the tree that Sango was sitting under.

''Kagome'' Sango stated simply as she got up and started to head for her car.

''Wait! Sango where are you going?'' asked Miroku

''I'm going to go have lunch with Kagome geeze'' said Sango

''Oh ok well hurry back my dear Sango!!'' yelled Miroku

''I'M NOT YOUR DEAR ANYTHING'' yelled Sango as she got into her car and closed the door behind her.

**-----------With Inuyasha----------**

Inuyasha was looking all over the cafeteria for Miroku and still could not find him, he checked by all the obvious places like under the cheerleaders table, next to the girls locker room, and even near the girls bathroom and still no Miroku. Inuyasha was getting fed up looking for Miroku and was just about to go and get some lunch when ''YASHIE'' was searched through out the cafeteria.

Upon hearing this Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, but somehow even with his demon powers Kikyo still managed to be close behind him. Then Inuyasha realized that there was a faint jingling in his pocket reaching inside he found that he still had his car keys and that he left his door unlocked 'Yes now I can hide myself in my car and Kikyo wont be able to get in if I lock the door' smirking Inuyasha thought this to be a good plan so he rushed out the school doors and ran across the parking lot to his car.

Jumping inside Inuyasha locked all the doors a few seconds later Kikyo showed up at the car door and tried to get inside. "Yashie you locked me out..if you let me in we can have some fun'' said Kikyo. Hearing this made Inuyasha cringe just thinking about Kikyo that way made him want to through up, she was way to much of a slut for his taste...''Fine I'll go for now but I'll be back bye Yashie'' said Kikyo as she walked away from his car and headed back into the school.

Sighing Inuyasha put his head back and closed his eyes glad that Kikyo left. A few minutes later Inuyasha heard a knock on his window preparing to find Kikyo there Inuyasha opened his eyes to find not Kikyo but Miroku the one that caused him to be chased by Kikyo because he was looking for him. Looking around to make sure Kikyo was no where to be seen Inuyasha unlocked his door and got out.

''Umm Inuyasha why were you locked in your car?'' asked Miroku

''The reason why I was locked in my car was because I was looking for your sorry ass and then Kikyo happened to find me and chased me around the whole school then I decided to hide in my car and she followed me out to it so I locked my doors that why I was in my car'' said Inuyasha angrily.

''Oh he he soo..do you want to come with me I'm going to get lunch'' said Miroku

''Yea.. sure.. whatever...'' said Inuyasha as he followed Miroku to the cafeteria.

**-------------With Sango------------**

Sango pulled up to Kagomes house 10 minutes later and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she was greeted by Kagome and by the way Kagome looked Sango could tell she had something on her mind that was confusing her, I mean you can't be best friends for two years and not know when something is troubling the other. Sango then followed Kagome into the living room where they sat down on the couch neither of them said a word till Sango blurted out

''Tell me now''

''what are you talking about Sango?'' asked Kagome a little confused

''You have that look on your face that says your not sure about something and it's important so tell me and I'll help'' said Sango

''umm....well you see..I have been having this really weird feeling whenever I am around Inuyasha and I don't know what it is.'' said Kagome looking down at her hands. Hearing this Sango screamed in delight as she hugged her best friend who was a little confused at the moment.

''Sango what are you doing and why are you hugging me so tight?'' asked Kagome quietly from a lack of air because Sango was hugging her so tight.

''ok ok answer me this do you have trouble not thinking about Inuyasha when you are doing something else and do you look forward to him coming everyday and seeing him when you get home?'' asked Sango impatiently waiting for her friends answer.

''yea I do'' said Kagome quietly making Sango squeal again.

''Ok now could you please tell me why you keep squealing'' said Kagome

''Ok ok I know what your feeling...''said Sango happily

''Good for you now what am I feeling I am completely lost'' said Kagome

''You Love Inuyasha thats why you can't stop thinking about him and you always look forward to seeing him and you get sad when he's not here'' said Sango

''Hey I didn't say that I get sad when he's not here'' defended Kagome

''But you do don't you?'' asked Sango

''Yea'' said Kagome.

''omg Kagome this is so great, wow and to think that my best friend would fall in love with Inuyasha, this is so great!!!!!!!!!!!'' said Sango. Kagome smiled at this, she thought she was in love with Inuyasha she just wasn't sure and hearing Sango tell her that she was 'but wait what if he doesn't love me? What if he thinks of me as just a friend?' Kagome frowned at this thought and it did not go unnoticed to Sango as she watched her friends face go from happy to sad in less then 10 seconds.

"Kagome whats wrong you were happy and now your all sad'' said Sango

''What if Inuyasha doesn't like me that way Sango? What if he only thinks of me as a friend?'' said Kagome sadly.

''No I think he does love you Kagome, he might not of realized it but when Miroku brought you up today Inuyasha got this far away look on his face so I think he does.'' said Sango

''How can you be so sure Sango?'' asked Kagome

''I don't know really lets just call it a friends intuition'' said Sango

''OMG you only have 5 minutes to get back to school'' said Kagome as she looked at the clock and realized what time it was.

''Well I better get going then'' said Sango getting up off the couch and heading to the door.

''Oh yea Kagome one more thing'' said Sango

''what ?''

''I think Inuyasha really does like you a lot so don't worry about anything yet'' said Sango

''Thanks Sango'' said Kagome

''Your welcome now I got to go or I'll be late'' said Sango as she rushed out the door. Sango got in her car and started to head back to school thinking 'It's about time you found someone Kagome, you've been alone most of your life so I am happy for you that you found Inuyasha and I am glad that I picked him to baby sit Sakura or else you probably would of never met him' thought Sango happily as she pulled into the schools parking lot.

A/N : Well that is and once again sorry I did not post when I said that I would I was really busy with ISTEP! There will be **Inu/Kag fluff** in the next chapter!!!! **Please review!! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come !!!!**


	10. Movies and a Kiss?

A/N : Glad some ppl like my story......I would to say **REVIEW **... the more you review the faster the chapters will come and all that marshmellowy fluffy goodness lol..well ne way lets just get on with the next chapter hope you like it and don't forget to **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Review Response:**

**ShenjiDemon**: Well I partially explained that earlier in chapter 7..but the reason is since Kagome was really smart in high school she was able to finish high school by the time she was 16 and then she took online college courses until she was 18 (because she had a baby) and then when she turned 19 she took over her fathers business and the reason why Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are still in school is because they started a year later then everyone else.....

**Chapter 10: Movies and a Kiss**

--------------After 4th hour--------------

As Inuyasha and Miroku got out fourth hour they both ran into Sango who seemed to be a little happier then normal. Wondering what was up Miroku approached her and asked ''Hey Sango why are you so happy today?''

''Oh no reason'' said Sango

'' are you sure because your normally not this happy'' said Miroku before Sango could reply Inuyasha interrupted.

''Well while you to are talking I am going to get my stuff from my locker'' said Inuyasha as he walked off.

''Well.....'' Sango stated to say but looked behind her to make sure that Inuyasha was to far away to

hear what she was going to say

''Well what?'' asked Miroku

''Well I was wondering, Miroku you and Inuyasha are good friends right?'' asked Sango

''Yeah we are he's my best friend why?'' answered Miroku

''Well do you think that Inuyasha likes Kagome more then just a friend?'' Sango blurted out

''Well I am not allowed to answer that Sango'' said Miroku ' I told Inuyasha I would not tell' thought Miroku

''Come on Miroku I promise I wont tell Inuyasha that you told me but I know something that could maybe change that'' said Sango

''Fine but only if you promise not to tell Inuyasha that I told you''

''ok I won't so tell me!!'' said Sango anxious to find out

''Well he told me that he really likes her but hes not sure if she likes him'' said Miroku nervously making sure Inuyasha was no where to be seen. When Sango heard this she squealed and hugged Miroku. Miroku being surprised by her actions asked ''Uhh Sango what are you doing''

''umm oh sorry I didn't mean to do that...'' said Sango

''Ok well why are you so happy to hear that do you know something that I don't '' asked Miroku

''Yea I do, but if I tell you you have to promise not to tell Kagome or Inuyasha that I told you'' said Sango.

''Ok I won't now what is it?'' asked Miroku

''Ok well remember when I told you that I was talking to Kagome before lunch well any way I went over to her house because she got off work early. Well when I was over there Kagome told me that she likes Inuyasha a lot and she said that she wasn't sure that he liked her that way but I told her that he most likely did and not to worry about it.'' said Sango all in one breath

''ahh so Kagome likes Inuyasha to......wait a minute you said that Kagome got home early doesn't that mean that Inuyasha doesn't have to babysit?'' asked Miroku

''I don't know, I mean when I went over there Kagome didn't have Sakura home so most likely she will still have Inuyasha stay because from what I know Sakura has preschool till 2'o clock and we get out 15 till 2 so Inuyasha just picks her up from there and takes her to Kagomes'' said Sango

''Ohh'' said Miroku

''Yeah well anyway don't tell Inuyasha about what Kagome said because I want them to get together on there own and if they don't by next week then we'll 'help' them out a little'' said Sango as she smile

''Ok thats no problem'' said Miroku ''and we better stop talking because Inuyasha is coming''

''Hey well I'd better get going'' said Inuyasha as he walked to where Miroku and Sango were standing

''Ok see ya Inuyasha and watch out for Kikyo'' said a smirking Miroku. Hearing this made Inuyasha inwardly cringe at the thought of what happened at lunch.

''Yea sure well I got to go bye'' said Inuyasha as he headed for the double doors that led outside.

**-----------------With Kagome--------------------**

Kagome sat watching T.V. lazily as she flipped through the channels she finally stopped when she realized that there was nothing on. Turing off the T.V. Kagome looked at the clock it said 2:54p.m. and suddenly thought 'Inuyasha going to be here soon because he picks up Sakura at 2:00 and then he is usually here by 2:05 or somewhere around that time.

**------------With Inuyasha---------------**

Inuyasha was just heading to Kagomes because he just got done picking up Sakura from preschool. Once Inuyasha had pulled into Kagomes driveway he noticed Kagomes car in the driveway 'is Kagome home already? why would she be home so early, hopefully shes ok' thought Inuyasha as him and Sakura walked into the house. upon entering Inuyasha head Kagome in the kitchen.

A few seconds later Kagome came out of the kitchen caring three plates with food on them ( a sandwich, some chips etc... you get the pic...). When Kagome saw Inuyasha puzzled look she decided to say something '' Hey I made some food for everyone so here it is'' said Kagome as she placed the food down on the table. Once placing the food on the table Sakura ran to her mom yelling ''Mommy your home!!!'' and clinging to Kagomes legs.

''So does that mean you don't need me today?'' asked Inuyasha with a little disappointment in his voice.

''No I wanted you to stay anyway, you don't have to stay if you don't want to though it is up to you'' said Kagome

''do you want me to stay'' asked Inuyasha

''I already said that I did, so now that we got that cleared up come on and eat'' said Kagome moving to the table by the couch and sitting down while Inuyasha and Sakura followed suit.

While eating Sakura told Inuyasha and Kagome about her day at preschool and how the teacher started yelling at her friend Sauske because he took off his shirt and wouldn't put it back on and the teacher chased him around the room for 5mins trying to get him to put it back on. Upon hearing this Kagome and Inuyasha tried to contain there laughter but I didn't work to well.

''Is that all that happened in preschool today Sakura?'' asked Kagome

''Yep nothing else happened but that'' said Sakura happily as she ate another chip.

''Hey Kagome why are you home so early did something happen?'' asked Inuyasha

''No, I was just really bored and there was nothing to do so instead of sitting at my desk and doing nothing I decided to come home and try to do something.'' said Kagome

''oh ok I was just wondering thats all'' said Inuyasha

''Ok well now that everyone is done why don't we watch a movie or something?'' asked Kagome

''YEA'' said Sakura jumping on the couch and sitting down on the end of the couch

''Ok let me clean this up and then we can decide what movie to watch''said Kagome as she gathered up the plates and headed into the kitchen. A minute or two later Kagome came back and stopped at the movie case. ''So what movie do you two want to watch we have Mean Girls, Pirates of the Caribbean, Chasing liberty,Lord of the Rings I, II, and, III, etc...'' said Kagome as she finished the long list of movies that they had. After a few minutes of deciding they finally decided to watch Lord of the Rings. So Kagome settled on the couch next to Inuyasha who was next to Sakura (okay this is how they are on the couch Sakura, Inuyasha, Kagome).

------------Three hours later-------------------

After the movie Kagome and Inuyasha figured that since it was only 5:30 they had time to watch the second movie Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. After putting the movie in Kagome realized that Sakura was asleep so she tucked her into bed then got comfortable on the couch again and watched as the movie. Sometime during the movie Kagome and Inuyasha dozed off and Inuyasha managed to have his arm be wrapped around Kagomes waist while Kagomes head was resting on his chest.

They slept for the remainder of the movie and a while after, then Kagome started to wake up. 'Why am I so warm? I don't want to get up' Thought Kagome as she buried he face deeper into her 'pillow'. 'Wait the last thing that I remember was beginning to watch that movie and then I must've fallen asleep' thought Kagome

. Opening her eyes slowly Kagome realized that she wasn't in her bedroom and that she was still on the couch. Lifting her head, waiting for her eyes to become less blurry she realized that her pillow was Inuyasha and that he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Kagome tired to get up but Inuyasha just tightened his grip on her.

Blushing at this Kagome tired once again to get free of his grasp, but it didn't work he only tightened his grip more. 'I guess I'll be here till he wakes up, not that I mind' thought Kagome blushing a little more because of what she thought. Kagome then went back into the position she was a few minutes ago and drifted off to sleep once again.

Half an hour later Inuyasha woke up. Looking down in his arms he saw Kagome fast asleep, deciding that he should wake her up Inuyasha gently shook her by the shoulder but that only caused her to try and bury her face into Inuyasha's chest some more because she didn't want to wake up. Attempting to try to wake her up again he shook her shoulder a little bit harder which made her mumble something incoherently under her breath, but then she started to wake up.

Opening her eyes slowly Kagome saw Inuyasha looking right back at her. Waking up all the way Kagome removed herself from Inuyasha. "Guess we fell asleep'' said Inuyasha

''Yea we did'' said Kagome getting over her slight embarrassment

''So what time is it anyway.'' said Inuyasha

''Uhh good question'' said Kagome as she shifted so she could see the clock better.

''he he it's 11:00 right now'' said Kagome

''We must have been sleeping for a while then'' said Inuyasha

''yea, I didn't even realize that I fell asleep or that I was even tired'' said Kagome

''yeah me neither'' said Inuyasha

''Well it's late my brother is probably about to have a cow because I'm not home yet'' said Inuyasha

''yea you better from what you told me about him he probably would'' said Kagome smirking

''yea your right'' said Inuyasha ' I don't really want to go but I have to' thought Inuyasha sadly.

''Ok'' said Kagome as she followed Inuyasha to the door and watched him as he grabbed his keys and put them into his pocket.

"Ok well I better get going then'' said Inuyasha

''Yea I guess so, your still coming tomorrow right?'' said Kagome not noticing how close they were becoming.

''Yeah of course I am, why do you not want me to'' asked Inuyasha

''No I do want you to come I was just making sure that you were coming thats all.'' said Kagome a little angry that he thought she didn't want him to come.

''Ok I was just making sure'' said Inuyasha as he subconsciously moved closer to Kagome.

''ok'' said Kagome as she looked up at Inuyasha who was looking back at her, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

''Well I better get going'' said Inuyasha

''Yea you should'' said Kagome

''Yea'' said Inuyasha slightly as there lips got closer together and then they kissed.........

A/N: He he I am pretty mean leaving it hanging like this..but if I get more then 4 or equal to 4 I will update sooner then Sunday......I might even get the next chapter up by Wednesday b/c I already started on the next chapter so check my bio if you want to know my progress on the chapter....Also sorry for making this chapter shorter then the other ones but I didn't mean to thats just how it came out.....well ne way **REVIEW** plz that let me know that you like my story -or that you don't like it-!!!


	11. A New Begining

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing......glad you like my story well ne way I kept my promise that I would update the 11th chapter sooner if I got 4 or more reviews and I did so I kept my end of the deal............So ummm....lets see hope you like it......ummmm...and

Thank You: **Santach Aingeal, Shero, Judif08, Anime-queen45,Mika-Girl101, Inu-dog-Dem**,**ShenjiDemon, and X-the-evil-goddess-of-Angels-X** for reviewing!!!!

**Also to answer Mika-Girl101's question**....ummm...I would have to say...I was just drawing pictures and I just finished this one Inuyasha picture and then I thought of writing a story and it turned out to be this story and I liked the idea of a single mother by herself and all, then I wrote the summary and first few chapters then I posted it....that would be how I got inspired to write this story...not very amazing I know but thats how....

**Chapter 11 A New Beginning?**

**_-----------Last Chapter---------_**

**_"Ok well I better get going then'' said Inuyasha_**

_**''Yea I guess so, your still coming tomorrow right?'' said Kagome not noticing how close they were becoming.**_

_**''Yeah of course I am, why do you not want me to'' asked Inuyasha**_

_**''No I do want you to come I was just making sure that you were coming thats all.'' said Kagome a little angry that he thought she didn't want him to come.**_

_**''Ok I was just making sure'' said Inuyasha as he subconsciously moved closer to Kagome.**_

_**''ok'' said Kagome as she looked up at Inuyasha who was looking back at her, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.**_

_**''Well I better get going'' said Inuyasha**_

_**''Yea you should'' said Kagome**_

_**''Yea'' said Inuyasha slightly as there lips got closer together and then they kissed......**_

**------------------Present-------------------**

It took Kagome a few seconds to realize what was happening but when she did she kissed him back, while wrapping her arms around his neck and while Inuyasha put his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they had to break the kiss from a lack of air. Realizing what happened Kagome detached her arms from Inuyasha's and let them fall to her sides as Inuyasha did the same.

''uhhh..I guess I'd better get going'' said Inuyasha while looking everywhere but at Kagome.

''Yea ok...''said Kagome quietly looking at the ground with a small blush on her face

''Ok I'll see you tomorrow then ok?'' asked Inuyasha

''Ok'' said Kagome as she heard Inuyasha open and close the door behind him leaving a somewhat confused Kagome behind.

After hearing Inuyasha leave Kagome sank down to the bottom stair and put her finger on her lips 'did that just happen' thought Kagome 'I can't believe that happened does that mean that Inuyasha likes me more then a friend?' thought Kagome once again as she buried her face in her hands.

****

**---------------With Inuyasha--------------**

After Inuyasha left Kagomes house he started on his way home. While driving Inuyasha glanced at the digital clock on his dash board it read 11:25. Even though it was late Inuyasha made it no rush to get home because the recent events that happened earlier clouded his mind. As Inuyasha drove down the deserted street he couldn't help but think negatively about what had happened 'Damn should I have done that?' 'What If I get fired or something like that if I do then I won't be able to have any reason to see Kagome' thought Inuyasha as he pulled up the driveway that led to his house.

Inuyasha got out of the car as quietly as possible hoping that his brother had forgotten that he wasn't home yet. Making his way up the steps Inuyasha still couldn't get the kiss out of his head 'what if Kagome never talks to me again? or what if she didn't want to kiss me at all, but she did kiss me back so maybe she does like me that way or she could of just kissed me back to be nice or something like that' thought Inuyasha glumly as he entered the house only to be bombarded with questions from Sesshoumaru.

"Where have you been, Inuyasha'' Sesshoumaru yelled as he stood by the couch.

"I was at Kagomes house''said Inuyasha

''Really I could of sworn that you didn't have to baby-sit one little girl till almost 12 am Inuyasha, so tell me where you were now'' said Sesshoumaru almost yelling

''I told you I was at Kagomes the whole time and the reason I was late was because we were watching movies and well all fell asleep, so there happy now?''Inuyasha yelled half heartedly because he was still concerned about what was going to happen tomorrow when he showed up at Kagomes house.

''Fine, but if I find out differently you will be punished and don't think you won't just because you 19 because as long as you live under this roof you live by my rules(gee how many times have I heard that line ), now go to bed you have school in the morning'' said Sesshoumaru

''Thats were I was going'' grumbled Inuyasha as he headed up to his room. Entering his room Inuyasha just wen t strait to his bed and didn't even bother changing his clothes. While laying there Inuyasha thought 'I hope that everything will turn out ok because I don't want Kagome to fire me because of kissing her, even if I wanted to' thought Inuyasha as he drifted off to sleep.

**---------------------With Kagome: Right after Inuyasha left-----------------**

As the door closed Kagome sank to her knees 'what did I just do....he probably doesn't even like me that way' thought Kagome as she buried her face in her hands. Kagome sat there with her face buried in her hand for a few minuets before standing up again.

'I shouldn't be this depressed over him I mean I barely know him..ok maybe thats not entirely true but still I have no idea if he likes me any way..' thought Kagome as she headed back into the living room and she turned off the T.V. and DVD player. After doing this Kagome decided that it was time to head upstairs to go to bed because it was almost midnight and she still had work in the morning.

Upon getting upstairs Kagome made sure that Sakura was alright before she headed into her own room. Kagome then changed into her pajamas and went to lie down. When Kagome laid down she realized that she really was tired 'I just hope that Inuyasha does like me like Sango said that he did because I really like him' was Kagomes last thought before she drifted off into sleep.

**----------------Next Day With hmmm....lets start out with Inuyasha-------------**

Inuyasha was awoken with the sound of his alarm clock going off. Grumbling Inuyasha threw back his covers and lazily made his way to his shower. Ten minutes later Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel while his hair clung tightly to his body. (ok contain the drool people lol)

Inuyasha then made his way to his closet and picked out a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a tight fitting black T-shirt that said ''Your stupid and that makes me laugh" (above that words it has a frowning smiley). Sighing Inuyasha looked at the clock to make sure that he wasn't going to be late and then he headed downstairs. Once Inuyasha went into the kitchen he saw that Sesshoumaru and Rin were sitting at the table eating -well Rin was eating and Sesshoumaru was reading the paper.

''Hi Inuyasha why did you you get home so late?'' asked Rin happily

'wow apparently Sesshoumaru didn't say anything' thought Inuyasha "I was at Kagomes and we watched some movies so thats why I got home late'' said Inuyasha glumly as he thought of the kiss and wondered what Kagome was going to say about it.

''ok'' said Rin

''Well I better get going bye''said Inuyasha as he went to the door and grabbed his Keys and Book bag and went out the door.

''do you think something else happened other then he's telling us fluffy?'' asked Rin as she heard the door close and a car engine start up.

''No I think that he just left out some details that he doesn't want to discuss right now'' said Sesshoumaru not even looking up from his paper.

''Well I hope you are right.''said Rin as she got up to get another cup of coffee..

-----------With Miroku ------------

Miroku had just gotten to school when he saw Inuyasha pull up into the school parking lot. So he decided to go over to talk to him, but when he saw his face and how it had a far away expression on it he decided to be a little less cheery. Making my way over to him Miroku said ''Hey Inu whats up? Why the long face?''

''Nothing'' said Inuyasha as he shut his car door and walked up to the front doors of the school.

''Hey wait up'' Miroku yelled at Inuyasha's retreating back. Miroku had finally caught up to Inuyasha when he was at his locker

''Hey Inu what up with you?'' asked Miroku ''I mean because yesterday you were all like happy-go-lucky because you liked Kagome but now your like some phyco depressed person'' said Miroku

''There is nothing wrong nothing happened''Inuyasha half yelled/ half said

''well apparently there is because you never are like this now whats bothering you, you know you can tell me I am your best friend aren't I?'' asked Miroku pretending to be somewhat hurt because Inuyasha wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

''FINE!!!'' yelled Inuyasha ''I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone and if you do I'll cut off your balls and shove them down your throat'' said Inuyasha in a deadly low voice. Hearing this Miroku gulped

''Yeah I won't tell anyone don't worry.'' said Miroku nervously ' geeze he can be scary when he's mad, and I've never really seen him like this before he must be really uncertain about something for him to get this mad' thought Miroku

''Well what happened was.'' said Inuyasha before he took a deep breath. ''Last night before I went home me and Kagome kissed, there end of story'' said Inuyasha quietly

''so what about it why are you mad about that I thought you liked Kagome'' said Miroku

''I do, but just because I kissed her doesn't mean that she likes me back now does it? Also we didn't say anything after the kiss the only thing I said was well I have to go now, bye and thats it then I left'' said Inuyasha

''You mean neither of you said anything more then that?'' asked Miroku in disbelief

''yea thats all we said nothing else...and now I don't know how she feels and I'm going to see her today.'' said Inuyasha

''yea you do....and Inuyasha here's a little advice talk to her and tell her how you feel, because if you don't then you'll never know what would of happened if you did tell her. And besides that whats the worst that could happen?'' said Miroku

''hmmmm..the worst thing that could happen is me losing my job over this'' Inuyasha yelled

''but wouldn't it be worth it if she does like you'' said Miroku 'I can't tell him what Sango told me he has to find out himself ' thought Miroku

''yeah I guess'' mumbled Inuyasha

''well lets get to class Inu buddy'' said Miroku as he walked off to class with Inuyasha slowly trailing behind him.

------------With Kagome-----------------

Kagome had gotten up for work, got dressed, made breakfast, and dropped Sakura off at pre-school. Kagome was running a little late to work even though she had woken up on time. As Kagome got to work she was greeted by the usual people her secretary, Yukanan, and Hojo. Kagome quickly said goodbye to Hojo and rushed into her office and shut the door. Kagome then went and sat down in her chair.

'Hmm..I don't have anything to do till 10:00a.m. so what am I going to do till then it's only 9:00 I have an hour to go' thought Kagome miserably. 'I wish Inuyasha was here then I could talk to him or something, it's just so boring here....wait what am I thinking I cant think about Inuyasha every minute' thought Kagome

(this is Kagomes conversation inside her head)

'but you want to ' said a mysterious voice

' who said that' said Kagome

' why your conscious of course'

'what did you say' asked Kagome again

'I said that you want to think about Inuyasha every minute' said Kagomes conscious

'what does it matter to you?' asked Kagome

'It doesn't but I just wanted to give you some advice'

'I don't need any advice' said Kagome

'Yes you do'

'no I don't' said Kagome defensively

'yes you do and its about Inuyasha'

'no I don....wait what do you mean about Inuyasha?' asked Kagome

'I think that Inuyasha thinks that you don't like him the way you like him'

'but I do' said Kagome 'I like him a lot more then I've ever liked anyone.' Kagome said but a little more quietly.

'see...well you need to let him know that'

'but I don't know how without making a total and complete fool out of myself' wined Kagome

'well you'll figure it out yourself...but remember you need to tell him soon...'

'ok sure' said Kagome

'hello? hello? damn conscious just up and left' thought Kagome miserably

'but how do I tell him?gahhh..Im confused' thought Kagome

**-------At the end of the day-----------(skipping ahead a lot I know sry ( )**

Kagome had just gotten home and was heading home and she was nervous about going home because she was going to see Inuyasha. Pulling up the driveway Kagome got out of her car and went up to the door. Opening the door she saw Inuyasha and Sakura on the couch watching T.V.. When Sakura heard her mom come in she ran to her ''Mommy'' Sakura yelled and clung to Kagomes leg. Upon hearing this Inuyasha turned his attention away from the T.V. and to Kagome. They just stared at each other neither saying a word until Sakura said ''Mommy can Inu stay for dinner again? Pweeaase!!!''

''Only if he wants to Kagome told Sakura

''Ok'' said Sakura as she ran to Inuyasha, when she started running Inuyasha turned his attention back to the T.V. and pretended not to notice that Sakura had sat down next to him and was now staring at him ''Inuyasha'' Sakura wined pulling on Inuyasha sleeve.

''hmmm'' ansewered Inuyasha still pretending not to pay attention to Sakura.

''Will you stay over for dinner again'' asked Sakura as she pulled on his sleeve some more. Kagome who was watching this take place from the sidelines knew exactly what Inuyasha was doing, he was trying to make her feel like he wasn't paying attention to her but he really was. Kagome almost laughed at seeing this.

''Sure if you want me to'' said Inuyasha finally turning to Sakura

''Yeay!!! Mommy Mommy, Inuyasha's staying'' said Sakura as she got off the couch and ran to her mother again. Kagome only smiled and then said ''Well how about we have some pizza'' said Kagome

"Yeay! pizza'' said Sakura '' do you want pizza Inu?''

sure pizza sounds fine.'' said Inuyasha as he turned off the T.v. and got up, while Kagome went to go order the pizza.

**---------------An hour later--------------- (sry if all the skipping like hours but I want to get to the important part)**

An hour later everyone was done eating pizza and Sakura went upstairs to get on her pajamas while Inuyasha and Kagome cleaned up. Once they were done they both stood in the kitchen in silence. Kagome was leaning by the sink and Inuyasha was near the stools. Finally breaking the silence Inuyasha said ''Kagome we need to talk about yesterday''

"yea we do'' said Kagome quietly

''Ok well then lets talk about it'' said Inuyasha as he walked closer to Kagome.

''Kagome listen to what I have to say before you say anything ok?'' asked Inuyasha

''Ok'' said Kagome looking up at Inuyasha

''Ok well here it goes I guess.....Kagome listen about the other night when I kissed you and all well I do really like you....I like you more then a friend to. I just didn't know how to tell you, but since that happened I feel like I have to tell you and it's ok if you don't feel the same way or anything I just want us to be more comfortable around each other.'' said Inuyasha 'there I said it, hopefully Miroku was right and she does like me to because if she doesn't the I will feel like a total idiot' thought Inuyasha

'did he just say that... so he does like me too.. Sango was right..'

''Do you mean what you just said?'' Kagome said without looking up from the floor

''yes'' Inuyasha said quietly but loud enough for Kagome to hear him.

''Well....I....like you like that too..I just didn't know how to tell you..I was going to tell you soon but you beat me to it..'' said Kagome looking up from the floor and meeting Inuyasha's gaze.

'' So where do we go from here'' said Inuyasha

''I don't really know'' said Kagome

''Well so you do like me more then a friend to?'' said Inuyasha

"yes I do'' said Kagome

''Well good then'' said Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

'he really does like me, and it's for real this time I can tell' thought Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha back

**A/N:** Hey I promised I would have it up by Friday didn't I? Ok well thank you everyone who reviewed to my story hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter was vague in detail but it will get better, also check out my bio for my progress on the next chapter. Another Also In my Bio there is an idea for **a new story** tell me what you think please the summary is in my bio and its **called 'Search and Destroy'. Well thank you everyone once again and Ja ne!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Once upon a Wedding

A/N: Glad everyone likes my story..at first when I posted this story I didn't think many people would like it....but I was wrong and people do! so Once again I would like to thank everyone that reviewed to my story and I hope you like this chapter..........

Thank you: **anime-queen45, Judif08,Inu-yasha and snago,DarkAngelMiko,** **and X-the-evil-goddess-of-angles-X, for reviewing!!**

****

**Chapter 12: Once upon a Wedding**

A few minutes after Kagome and Inuyasha embraced they had to separate much to each others dismay,because Inuyasha heard Sakura coming downstairs. As Kagome released Inuyasha, Inuyasha did not release her, he kept his hands resting on her waist.

"Kagome I am glad that I told you how I feel about you'' said Inuyasha as Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek. 'I never even say things like that around anyone, but Kagome that's how I know that I like her because I can be myself around her.' thought Inuyasha

''So am I'' said Kagome looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

Suddenly a small voice yelled ''Mommy, Inu where are you?'' the voice was now recognized to be Sakura who was calling Kagome and Inuyasha from the living room.

''Well I guess we'd better go in the living room Sakura probably wants to watch another movie'' said Kagome as she continued to stare into Inuyasha's eyes.

''Yeah we better'' said Inuyasha as he bent his head down and gave Kagome a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

''Well lets go'' said a slightly blushing and smiling Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him into the living room where Sakura was waiting for them.

Once Sakura saw Kagome and Inuyasha enter the living room she jumped up and ran to where her mom was, not noticing that Inuyasha and Kagome were still holding hands. ''Mommy can me, you, and Inu watch a movie? I changed into my jammies so that I am ready for bed once the movie is over''asked Sakura looking at Kagome

''Sure why not, Inuyasha you gonna stay for the movie?'' asked Kagome already knowing what the answer was going to be.

''Sure I'll stay''said Inuyasha

''Yeay I'll pick out the movie!!!''said Sakura happily as she went over and opened the large cabinet of movies and DVDS and started looking through them. In the mean time Inuyasha and Kagome went to go sit down on the couch. Inuyasha sat down on the far right side and Kagome sat right next to Inuyasha which would be the middle and that left Sakura sitting on the far left side of the couch next to her mom.

Once Sakura was done picking she decided on a DVD, so then she put it into the DVD player and went to sit down. Once the movie started it turned out to be 'Spirited Away' (I Love this movie I recommend it for people of all ages).

During the movie Inuyasha had ended up having his arm around Kagomes waist while Kagome had her head resting on his shoulder and Inuyasha had his chin resting on the top of her head holding her close. Once the movie had ended Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten up.

::"Well I guess I'd better get going last time I was late Sessy almost had a cow'' said Inuyasha as he started to make his way to the door, with Kagome following close behind him. Before Kagome could say anything Sakura, who had gotten up off the couch, said ''Mommy can I got into the kitchen and get a snack?'' asked Sakura who was right next to the kitchen door way waiting for an answer.

''yeah go ahead, just no junk food'' said Kagome as she watched Sakura disappear through the kitchen doorway. Once Kagome saw that Sakura was gone she finally answered what Inuyasha said not long ago

''Sorry you were late last time, I shouldn't of fallen asleep like I did'' said Kagome looking at the floor.

Once Inuyasha had heard this he stepped away from the door and walked over to where Kagome was and stood right in front of her "It was not your fault that you fell asleep, because I fell asleep a little bit after you did so technically it was my fault that we fell asleep not yours'' said Inuyasha as he cupped Kagomes chin and kissed her before she could answer him.

''Don't blame yourself, Kagome for things that you can not control and also if you hadn't fallen asleep then we most likely wouldn't be together now would we?''said Inuyasha looking into Kagomes eyes.

''Ok''said Kagome quietly

''Well I have to go now''said Inuyasha walking to the door and opening it but not walking out.

''ok well goodbye'' said Kagome walking up to the door also.

''Yea....well I'll see you tomorrow'' said Inuyasha as he gave Kagome another quick kiss.

''K bye'' Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha walk out the door and shut it behind him. Once Inuyasha had left Kagome started to walk to the kitchen to check to see if Sakura needed help. On her way to the kitchen Kagome thought 'Even though I have only known Inuyasha for about 3 months and we have only 'been together' for a few hours I feel like I love him more then anything' . Upon entering the kitchen Kagome saw that Sakura had just finished her snack and was putting the empty plate into the kitchen sink. ''Sakura it's time for bed now come on'' said Kagome as she ushered Sakura out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. Once in her room Kagome tucked Sakura into bed, but just as she was about to leave Sakura said '' Mommy, earlier today were you and Inu fighting?''

''What would make you ask that Sakura'' asked Kagome a little shocked

''Well you weren't talking to each other at all this afternoon and then you were, so were you fighting?'' asked Sakura again

''No we weren't we just had something to take care of and it was on our minds so we got a little distracted, thats all''said Kagome

''Ok, I just wanted to make sure that you and Inu weren't fighting because I like having Inu watch me and I thought that if you and Inu were fighting then he wouldn't baby-sit me any more.'' said Sakura

''no even if we were fighting he wouldn't just leave ok but we will talk more about this later but for now go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow''said Kagome as she walked to the door and turned of the overhead light and then turned on the Hello Kitty night light.

''Good Night mommy'' said Sakura

''Good night Sakura''said Kagome as she walked out the door closing it partially.

Once Kagome had left Sakuras room she headed to her room to get her laptop. 'Geeze some days at work I have absolutely nothing to do but then on other days I have so much to do that I have to do some of it at home' Kagome complained in her mind as she grabbed the laptop from her dresser and headed downstairs to the couch to start working. 'Well here goes nothing' thought Kagome as she started to work on the new policies that some workers asked for.

****

**-----------------With Inuyasha--------------------**

When Inuyasha got home, he entered his house only to see a anxious looking Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch.

''Where were you?'' asked Sessy

"I was baby-sitting, where else would I be? also it's not like I was late its only 8'' said Inuyasha

'' You were supposed to be home half an hour ago because encase you have forgotten mine and Rins wedding is next Sunday and we are supposed to get fitted today at 8:30 and now we only have 30 mins to get there!!!''Sesshoumaru exclaimed

''Well you never told me so how would I have known'' Inuyasha yelled

''Of course I told you, you just forgot like you always do'' said Sesshoumaru

''I don't always forget stuff and I know you did not tell me'' Inuyasha yelled

''YES I DID''Sesshoumaru yelled

''Umm Fluffy you didn't tell Inuyasha'' Rin said appearing out nowhere next to the couch

''HA!!! I told you, you didn't tell me'' said Inuyasha

''Hump..it was a honest mistake'' said Sesshoumaru a little mad that he didn't get to yell at Inuyasha so more.

'' Ok now you two can stand here and fight later but right now we need to go and get fitted for the wedding'' said Rin

''ok yea.....whatever'' grumbled Inuyasha 'great now I have to spend like an hour with Sesshoumaru by myself' thought Inuyasha

''well you to go then'' said Rin as she held the door open for the two brothers to exit out of.

''Ok, ok fine bye Rin'' said Sesshoumaru as he gave Rin a quick kiss and headed to his car which was Blue Chevy Truck. When Sesshoumaru got in he found that Inuyasha was already inside the truck grumbling about how he didn't want to go.

''Would you stop grumbling this is my wedding after all and I would like you to attend and look half decent''said Sesshoumaru as he started the truck and drove off.

'' What are you talking about I always look decent and I wasn't grumbling I was saying that I can't believe that you forgot to tell me that you were getting married _NEXT_ Sunday''said Inuyasha

''Well I just did so there'' said Sesshoumaru

''that doesn't count'' said Inuyasha

''yes it does, and also I forgot to tell you that I would like you to bring someone with you so you have someone to dance with and talk to'' said Sesshoumaru

''why?'' asked Inuyasha

''Inuyasha I just told you why and also I don't think you will know very many people there, and also if you don't know who to bring bring Kagome and her daughter because you two seem to be pretty close'' said Sesshoumaru smirking Inuyasha trademark smirk

''and just where did you come up with this idea?'' asked Inuyasha suspiciously 'How could he know anything that is going on between me and Kagome I didn't tell him....' thought Inuyasha

''oh I don't know I just thought I it'' Sesshoumaru lied as he thought back to the conversation he had with Inuyasha's perverted friend Miroku a hour before Inuyasha had arrived home....

_-----------------Flashback----------------_

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hello?'' asked Sesshoumaru_

_''Is Inuyasha there I wanted to know how it went with Kagome...'' said Miroku_

_''How what went with Kagome?'' asked Sesshoumaru_

_''oops umm.... nothing...umm Is Inuyasha there because I really need to talk to him'' said Miroku nervously_

_'' He's not here until you tell me what you ment..''asked Sesshoumaru interested_

_''well you see Inuyasha like Kagome and yesterday I found out that Inuyasha and Kagome kissed and they didn't say any thing after they kissed so Inuyasha was going to find out if Kagome really liked him to'' said Miroku _

_''oh I see, Interesting'' said Sesshoumaru_

_''Now can I talk to Inuyasha'' said Miroku anxious_

_''Sorry he's not here right now..bye'' said Sesshoumaru as he hung up the phone_

_''WHAATT'' yelled Miroku as he heard the phone go dead 'Oh no Inuyasha is gonna kill me' thought Miroku as he slowly put down the phone._

__

_-----------End Flashback----------------------_

Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha's friends stupidly.

''So are you going to invite Kagome and Sakura or are you going to go alone''asked Sesshoumaru

''No I am not going alone, I will go with Kagome but not because you told me to invite her, because I want to.'' said Inuyasha

''Well come on little brother its time to try on suits'' said Sesshoumaru as he got out of the truck and went to the door as Inuyasha followed behind him.

About a hour later Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had both got there measurements taken and their suits picked out. Once Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were done they headed back home. When they got home Sesshoumaru went straight to sleep while Inuyasha stayed wide awake in bed.

'How am I going to ask Kagome to come to the wedding, gahh I don't know but I have to ask her tomorrow because Rin want to take her to pick out a dress and Rin doesn't even know Kagome' Inuyasha thought 'Hopefully Kagome won't mind I know Rin is kinda weird for wanting to go shopping with Kagome before she even meets her but thats how Rin is, I will ask Kagome tomorrow though' thought Inuyasha as he went to sleep.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is horrible and boring I swear it will get better.....also REVIEW..once again I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed to my story**....One more thing I am posting the first chapter to my new story hope you like it if its not up Sunday it will be up Monday but that is only for my new story's chapter Chapter 13 will be up next Sunday or Friday depending on how many reviews I get...Once again thank you and good night**

****


	13. Wedding Preparations

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back...well sorry that I didn't post sooner and this chapter won't be as long because I have to do a 16 line Math Jingle for math and I have to get it done because it is due next Tuesday!! Well anyway hope you like it and thank you for all the reviews I am glad you like this story!!

Thank You: **redmoon, Anime-Queen45, Inuyasha's-dark-angel, Fuzzbutt, and Ashley** for reviewing

**Chapter 13: Wedding Preparations**

Inuyasha awoke the next day when he heard his alarm clock ringing. 'damn why do I feel so tired' thought Inuyasha as he slammed the button down on his alarm clock and climbed out of bed and went into the shower.

About ten minutes later Inuyasha emerged from the shower and got dressed. Once Inuyasha was done getting dressed he combed his hair and looked in the mirror. Inuyasha wore a dark blue t-shirt with the words: It's the end of the world and dark blue jeans to match the shirt.

Inuyasha then went to his desk and shoved his books off of it into the book bag that he had laying open on the floor. Zipping it up and putting it over his shoulder Inuyasha headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Once he went into the kitchen he saw Rin and Sesshoumaru sitting at the table once Sesshoumaru saw his he asked "what are you doing up this early?''

''What are you talking about I get up this early everyday" said Inuyasha sitting down at the kitchen table.

''Well I just thought I would ask because it is only 6:15 and you usually don't come down here till 7:00 or somewhere around that.'' said Sesshoumaru

''What!! how can it be this early'' yelled Inuyasha 'damn I could still be sleeping in my room' Inuyasha thought bitterly.

"Well most likely the last time you slammed you alarm clock with you hand you added an extra hour to the original time.'' said Sesshoumaru .

''Yeah whatever..''Inuyasha mumbled still mad that he could still be sleeping.

''So Inuyasha did you find out if Kagome and Sakura can come?'' asked Rin very excited

''Uhh not yet Rin....I just found out last night because someone forgot to tell me the date of the wedding remember'' said Inuyasha while sending a smug smirk over to Sesshoumaru, who just gave him a dirty look in reply.

''Oh yea.hehe I almost forgot...well tell me if she can because I want her to come shopping with me....''said Rin happily

''Ummm...Rin have you ever even met Kagome before'' asked Sesshoumaru 'did I miss something?' thought Sesshoumaru slightly confused

''Nope....but I still want her to come shopping with me'' said Rin

''oh'' said Sesshoumaru

''Yep well Inuyasha you have to tell me when she can because then I will have to call her and we will have to schedule a time where we will be able to go and of course I want her to bring her daughter to, also I will have to make sure that I have gas in my car...and'' Rin was saying before Inuyasha cut off her ramblings.

''I will tell you late this afternoon because Kagome doesn't come home till 6 and then I will ask her if she can'' Inuyasha told Rin

''Ok'' said Rin. She was about to say something else but then the phone rang so Inuyasha answered it.

-Phone Conversation-

''Hello?" asked Inuyasha as he picked up the phone.

''Hey Inuyasha glad your up.'' came Miroku's voice from the other end of the telephone.

''What do you want Miroku?'' asked Inuyasha

''Why Inuyasha why would you think that I would only call you if I wanted something? Do you really think that low of me? I mean I don't know what I should say, but I feel deeply insulted that you would think of me like that." said an overly dramatic Miroku

''Cut it out Miroku you know you want something'' said Inuyasha not buying Miroku's dramatic antics.

''Ok fine, I was just wondering if you would mind picking me up this morning because my car kinda broke down''asked Miroku

''Fine whatever, but next time you can use you own two feet and walk'' said Inuyasha as he hung up the phone.

-End Conversation-

"What did he want" asked Sesshoumaru as he watched Inuyasha hang up the phone.

"He wanted to know if I would pick him up today because his car broke down'' said Inuyasha

''Ok, well if you are then you'd better get going because you only have half an hour to go pick him up and then go to school.'' said Rin looking at the clock

''Damn'' was all Inuyasha said as he went to the door and grabbed his keys and was just about to rush out the door but Rin's voice stopped him

''Inuyasha don't forget to ask Kagome because it is Wednesday and the wedding is coming up soon!!'' said an overly excited Rin

''I won't forget something important like that, like Sesshoumaru did'' said Inuyasha as he opened the door and closed it behind him 'I just had to say that because Sesshoumaru never forgets to do anything' said Inuyasha as he got into his car and headed to Miroku's house..

-Inside Inuyasha's house-

'he just had to add that didn't he' thought Sesshoumaru with a frown on his face. Meanwhile Rin was planning the stores that her, Kagome, and Sakura were going to.

-With Kagome-

Kagome had just gotten to work and she headed straight to her office, but once she opened her office door she found that Hojo was already inside and waiting for her. Trying to be nice Kagome put on a fake smile and said ''Hi Hojo, what do you need?'' asked Kagome 'Hopefully he doesn't try to ask me out again' thought Kagome

''Well I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today because you couldn't go out on the date so I was just wondering if you would like to join me, and it will just the two of us.'' said Hojo smiling

'No no no no...damn why does he have to be so persistent.' Kagome thought.

''Sorry Hojo but I can't go out with you because I am already seeing someone and I have plans for lunch'' said Kagome as she put another fake smile on her face so Hojo wouldn't feel bad because he was so 'sensitive'

''Oh ok Kagome but if you change your mind you know where to find me'' said Hojo as he got up off the chair and walked out the door and closed it behind him. 'Why can't he get it through his thick skull that I do NOT want to go out with him ever. Even if I for some reason stop seeing Inuyasha I would never go out with him' thought Kagome as she walked over to her chair and sat down. 'This is going to be a long day' thought Kagome as she started to read her messages that her sectary left her on her desk.

**----Later That day----**

The rest of the day went by in a flash for Inuyasha and Kagome both. They both had a lot of work to do considering the reports and business documents Kagome had to look over and all the Tests and reports that Inuyasha got at school.

Before Inuyasha had realized it it was all ready time for Kagome to be home and he still was unsure about asking her to come to his brothers wedding when she didn't even know his brother or Rin. So he just concentrated on doing some homework while Sakura was drawing pictures with her crayons.

Just like clockwork a few minutes later Kagome came home. Once Kagome entered she saw that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't in the living room so she checked the dining room and there they were. Sakura was drawing and had crayons spread out from one side of the table to the other while Inuyasha was doing some book work out of a book in a small space on the table.

''Hi Mommy!'' said Sakura as she jumped up and hugged her mother.

''Hi'' replied Kagome as she hugged Sakura back. Inuyasha was just staring at Kagome. 'She is really beautiful' thought Inuyasha as he watched Kagome. Kagome had on a pair of casual black pants and a criss cross red top.

Once Inuyasha realized that Kagome was watching him to he finally decided to get up 'I guess now would be a good time to ask her' thought Inuyasha as he walked over to Kagome, while Sakura went back to her drawing not paying anymore attention to her mom and Inuyasha.

"Hey I need to talk to you in the living room'' said Inuyasha

''Ok'' said Kagome as she gave him a curious stare but followed him into the living room no questions asked.

''What did you need to talk to me about'' said Kagome a little nervous 'what if he is going to say that he doesn't want to see me any more or something like that' thought Kagome as she started to panic over what she just thought.

''Well you see...I umm.. wanted to know if you..well if you and Sakura would like to come ...to my brother and his fiancée' Rins wedding this weekend with me..I know that Rin wants to meet you..'' Inuyasha finally managed to say

Upon hearing this Kagome instantly calmed down. 'He wants me to come to his brothers wedding with him of course I will' thought Kagome

''I will'' said Kagome

'' thats good...umm and one more thing well Rin was wondering if you and Sakura wanted to go shopping with her to pick out a dress for her, you, and Sakura?'' said Inuyasha

''Sure I would like that..but I have to know when'' said Kagome

''Well Rin told me to have you call her to find out a day this week because the wedding is on Sunday'' said Inuyasha

''Wow why such short notice'' asked Kagome

''It wasn't such short notice for them they just forgot to tell me about it till last night'' said Inuyasha

''oh ok..well I guess I'll have to call Rin and find out what day because most likely I wont be going to work that day'' said Kagome

''Yeah probably because Rin is a shopaholic and she will shop all day if she was given the opportunity.'' said Inuyasha

''Ok..well when do you want me to call her'' asked Kagome

''In a minute'' said Inuyasha as he quickly cupped Kagomes chin and gave her a short kiss.

''There now you can call her'' said Inuyasha after they parted. Inuyasha then gave the number to Kagome and then she went to call. About half an hour later Kagome got off the phone with Rin and went to find Inuyasha, who was lazily flipping through channels waiting for Kagome to get off the phone with the over-talkative Rin.

''Well we are going to go shopping Friday morning to look for dresses'' said Kagome as she sat down next to Inuyasha on the couch.

''Thats good..so did you like Rin?" asked Inuyasha

''Yea she seemed really nice'' said Kagome ''Hey where is Sakura'' asked Kagome again

''She is still drawing in the dining room'' said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome.

''Ok...you want to watch something on T.V. now?'' asked Kagome

''Sure why not'' said Inuyasha as he handed the remote over to Kagome who flipped through the movie channels till she stopped at a movie called 'Ever After'. Once she was done flipping through the channels Inuyasha wrapped his arm and brought her closer to him while Kagome rested her head on his chest.

**----- In an apartment Somewhere Else------**

"Hey what are you doing this weekend, I wanted to go out?" a female voice asked

"Have to cater the Takashi's wedding'' answered a deep male voice

''Well can I help to?'' asked the female voice

''Not this time the crew if full'' answered the male voice

''Ok, I guess I could pick up an extra shift at my work since your not going to be here''said the female voice

''Ok'' said the male voice

A/N: Hmmm...so who are these two new people and what is the name of the guy that is catering Sesshoumaru's wedding?Bet you want to know who they are..well...You'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. So **REVIEW** please I want to get up to 53 at least but any until next time Ja Ne!!!!Also THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!


	14. Sesshomaru and Rins wedding part 1

**A/N:**Thank You for all of the reviews!!!I am very glad that you like my story.....Ok well there is really nothing for me to say but **Happy Halloween** to everyone and have fun!! Also I just realized something I have been spelling Sesshomaru's name wrong! Well enough of that on to the review responses

Review Responses:

**redmoon:** lol...I can assure you that the female was not Kikyo..and It seems to me that you don't like Kikyo at all....and Thank you for your review!!

**anime-queen45:** Don't worry if it is Kouga -you will find out in this chapter- he wont make a long apperince...Thank You for reviewing!!!

**Rikuanimelive** ahh..they wont let me put the 'a' thing on your name sorry..well Thank You for your review and I think you will like how things will turn out in the end....but it might not turn out exactly like you expect it. I don't want say anymore i might spoil it. Thank You for Reviewing!!

**Ashley:** Thank you for the review and glad you like the story!

**Inuyashas-dark-angel:** Ahh..thank you for letting me know I really appreciate it, I will fix it ...and Thank You for reviewing glad you like this story!!!

okay Now that that's out of the way time for the chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sesshomaru and Rins Wedding part 1**

* * *

It had been about two days since Kagome had gotten off the phone with Rin. It was now Friday and Kagome had taken the day off to go shopping with Rin, and now Kagome was finishing getting ready to go because Rin was supposed to pick her up and then drive to where ever they were going shopping.

Even though Kagome thought it was a little odd that she was going shopping with someone she hasn't even seen before, she was ok with it.

Though it did bug Kagome that Sakura could not come with because she had a cold,but she couldn't come with a cold because she could get worse so Kagome had dropped her off at daycare.

Kagome had just finished putting on her T-shirt when she heard the door bell ring. Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was nine 'o clock. Figuring that it was Rin, Kagome quickly grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

Once Kagome was downstairs she opened the door to reveal a girl with black medium/ shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. Thought when Kagome got closer she noticed that she was a little bit taller then herself.

''Hello, are you Rin?'' asked Kagome

''Yep...your Kagome right?'' asked Rin a little nervously

''Yes I am'' said Kagome. Once Kagome answered Rin's nervousness has disintegrated into nothing.

''Well if your ready we can get going now'' said Rin happily 'so this is Kagome the girl that Inuyasha is dating, well thats what Sesshomaru told me he heard from Inuyasha's perverted friend' thought Rin.

''Ok well I am all ready so let's get going I guess'' said Kagome

''Ok....well yeah lets...wait I thought Sakura was coming to?" asked Rin

''Oh yeah..I forgot to tell you yesterday she got sick so I didn't want her out so I dropped her off at Daycare'' said Kagome as her and Rin headed to the car and drove off.

''Ohhhh...I really wanted to see her'' said Rin

''You can but I will be later today'' said Kagome 'geeze it feels weird talking to Rin and why does she want to meet Sakura so bad?' thought Kagome

''Ok, I just love little kids I think they are so adorable, thats one of the reasons I am studying to be a pediatrician.'' said Rin

''Oh wow I didn't know that'' said Kagome

''yea...Im almost done with my collage courses so I should be done around June, then I want to open a practice somewhere in town'' said Rin happily

''Wow you have everything planned out'' said Kagome as she watched buildings go by as they drove down the street.

''I know it sounds kind of crazy, even Sesshomaru thinks it is, but being a pediatrician is something that I really want to be'' said Rin

''ok well enough about me I want to know some stuff about you'' said Rin happily before Kagome could answer. So Kagome told Rin about how she was already out of collage and how she raised Sakura by herself.

----------------6 hours later-------------

Kagome and Rin were finally done picking out what dress Kagome was going to wear to the wedding and now it was 3:15 and they were heading to Kagomes house. Once they got there Rin noticed that Inuyasha's car was already in the driveway.

''Is Inuyasha here?'' asked Rin getting out of the car

''Yea and Sakura should be here too'' said Kagome walking up to the door with Rin right behind her. Entering her house Kagome was instantly met by her daughter Sakura running up to her and attaching herself to her leg.

''Hi mommy!!'' Sakura said happily

''Hi Sakura'' said Kagome as she picked up Sakura

''Ohh...Is that your daughter she is so cute..'' said Rin as she looked at Sakura who was in Kagomes arms.

''Sakura, this is Rin she's Inuyasha's soon to be sister-in-law.'' said Kagome

''Ok'' said Sakura ' I wonder what a sinister-in-law is?' thought Sakura (I know she said sinister, she got confused with the words)

''Hey where is Inuyasha?'' asked Rin looking around and not seeing any sign of Inuyasha.

''Inu is in the kitchen he said he would fix me something to eat because I was hungry''said Sakura happily.

''Oh ok'' said Rin

''I'll go get him'' said Sakura getting out of her moms arms and heading to the kitchen.

------With Inuyasha----------

Inuyasha was finishing up fixing Sakura something to eat when she came running through the kitchen to him.

''Inu! Inu! Mommy and Rin are home....''said Sakura

''Ok...well here you go...wait Rin?'' said Inuyasha as he handed Sakura her sandwich and chips.

''yep mommy and Rin are here, but come on mommy and Rin want to see you'' Sakura said as she used her free hand to grab Inuyashas other hand and lead him out into the living room. Once Inuyasha entered the living room he saw that Rin and Kagome were sitting on the couch talking, once Rin had noticed Inuyasha she smiled and said ''Hey Inuyasha''

''Hey Rin what are you doing here?'' asked Inuyasha

''Oh well I came to drop off Kagome and I wanted to see Sakura so here I am'' replied Rin

''Ok..'' was all Inuyasha said as he made his way to the couch and sat down next to Kagome who was sitting in the middle of the couch.

''Well I guess I'd better get going I have a lot of stuff to do so I'll see you later Inuyasha and I look forward to talking to you again at the wedding Kagome'' said Rin as she got up and headed to the door.

"Bye Rin'' said Kagome and Inuyasha almost at the exact same time.

''Bye'' said Rin while opening the door and closing it behind her.

"So, did you have fun shopping with my crazy sister-in-law'' asked Inuyasha as he relaxed against the couch and wrapped his arm around Kagomes waist and pulled her closer to him.

''She's not that crazy, Inuyasha'' said Kagome

''Mommy, is it ok if I go take a nap I'm tired'' Sakura interrupted as she walked back into the living room from the kitchen.

'When did she go into the kitchen,Ohh yeah she went when Rin was leaving because she finished her food and went to throw away her plate in the garbage.' thought Kagome

''Sure, Do you want me to come and tuck you in?'' asked Kagome

''No it's ok you don't have to tuck me in now I'm fine, but you still have to tuck me in tonight'' said Sakura as she headed for the stair case.

''Ok then good night sweetie'' said Kagome as she watched her daughter go up the stairs and go to her room.

''So, what do you want to do know that Sakura is upstairs'' asked Kagome

''hmm...I don't know maybe this'' said Inuyasha as he brought his face down and kissed Kagome on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Kagome pulled back from lack of air.

''I guess we could do that for a little bit but then I want to watch the new movie I got'' said Kagome

''And what movie is that?'' said Inuyasha

''The white chicks, its supposed to be funny'' said Kagome

''Fine I guess so'' said Inuyasha as he once again kissed Kagome.

* * *

**Two days later**

* * *

Kagome was painting her nails a golden color while Sango was doing Kagomes hair. Kagome had asked Sango to watch Sakura while she went to the wedding because she was sick and of course Sango agreed because I had something to do with Inuyasha.

''There all done'' said Sango as she put the final touch on Kagomes hair. Kagome looked up from her seat and was speechless. Her hairs was straighter then normal and was softly crimped with two lose curls in the front of her hair.

''Wow, I love it Sango it looks great.'' said Kagome

''Well it looks good with the dress that you and Rin picked out'' said Sango admiring Kagomes dress. Kagomes dress was a strapless light gold color that sparkled down the left side and went about two inches past her knees.

''Thank you Sango'' said Kagome as she applied a little bit of sparklely gold eyeshadow on her eyes.

''Your welcome, Kagome '' said Sango as she heard the doorbell ring.

''That's probably Inuyasha right now so get going'' said Sango as she gently pushed Kagome out of her room. Once Kagome was at the stairs she saw that Sakura had already opened the door and there Inuyasha was standing in his black tuxedo watching her intently as she walked down the stairs.

''You look beautiful'' said Inuyasha once Kagome had gotten to the bottom of the steps.

''Thank you'' said Kagome

''Well are you ready to get going?'' asked Inuyasha

''Yes'' said Kagome

''Ok well let's go'' said Inuyasha as he led Kagome outside and opened the car door for her and closed it once she was in before getting into the car and driving away.

-----At the wedding--------

**-A/N I am sorry If the wedding is sloppy but I wanted to get to the important part.-**

Inuyasha and Kagome got to the wedding right on time before the ceremony started. The ceremony was held in a park with a fountain nearby. Inuyasha was the best man so he had to stand up font by Sesshomaru but he made sure Kagome was close by, since she didn't know many people.

The music started and Rin came walking down the isle in her wedding dress. Once Rin had gotten to the front of the carpet the priest asked Sesshomaru to recite to recite the words he said. Once Sesshomaru had finished, the priest then asked Rin to recite the vows also. After they said their I do's the priest pronounced them man and wife.

-----At the Reception--------

Kagome and Inuyasha danced as the music played, but then interrupted them.

''Kagome! Inuyasha! come over here I want a picture of you two!'' said Rin as she led them off of the dancing area to another area. Once Rin had finished taking the picture, Kagome left Inuyasha to go talk to Rin while she went to get something to drink.

Kagome made her way over to the table where there was drinks set out and grabbed herself a glass. Kagome looked around at other people talking and having a good time. Once Kagome was finished she turned around accidentally bumping into a waiter setting down some trays and one fell to the floor

''Oh I am so sorry'' said Kagome bending down to pick up the tray.

''No it's ok'' said the waiter

''Here you go'' said Kagome looking up

''Tha.....'' the waiter tried to say but couldn't when he saw her face.

''Ko....Kou...Kouga?'' Kagome managed to say as she straightened up and set the tray on the table.

**A/N: Sorry but I have to end it here have to get ready....Dont worry Kouga will make a small appearance thats it.. well REVIEW PLZ and Happy Halloween!!!**


	15. Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding part II and...

A/N: hmmm.. sorry if this took longer then expected to get up I have had a lot of homework.... and sorry for all the people who do not like Kouga I just had to put him in.. also** KOUGA IS HUMAN IN THIS STORY**...well any way on with the review responses:

**redmoon**: I am very glad that you like my story.. Thank You!

**Inuyashas-dark-angel**: Opps..Sorry about that I thought I changed that before I posted but I guess I forgot...Thank You for telling me..

**Kara**: Thank You for your review and glad you like my story!

**HazelEyes56**: Thank You very much! .

**Ramen Makes The World Go**: You will find out very soon....and Thank You!!

**X-goddess-of-all-angel-X**: You will find out soon...

Thank You all for reviewing!!

* * *

**Chapter 15:Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding part II and A past revealed**

Standing up straight Kagome could not believe who she saw, it was Kouga. She stood frozen in her spot, a small trace of fear creeping up on her, not knowing what to do or what to say.

------------With Inuyasha--------

Inuyasha waited patiently while Kagome went to get something to drink, but was wondering what was taking her so long. Finally after another minute Inuyasha decided to go look for Kagome.

Making his was though the crowd of people, Inuyasha finally saw Kagome next to the table where all of the drinks where. Approaching her Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was not alone some tall guy with brown hair pulled into a pony tail and blue eyes was with her. Making his way next to her, Inuyasha already did not like the guy that was near Kagome.

''Kagome, you ok?'' asked Inuyasha as he walked up next to her, and this caught Kouga's attention.

''I got to go now..'' said Kouga as he walked away quickly into the crowd.

''Kagome, are you ok?'' Inuyasha repeated as Kagome continued to stare at the place where the waiter once stood. Hearing Inuyasha's voice Kagome snapped out of her trance.

''No, No he can't be here..'' Kagome said as she started shaking.

''Kagome what wrong!'' said Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome into a hug

''He's here'' said Kagome calming down while she was in Inuyasha's arms.

''Who's here, Kagome?'' Inuyasha whispered lightly into Kagome's ear

''Kouga'' said Kagome as she started shaking slightly again.

''Who's Kouga?'' asked Inuyasha

''I don't want to talk about it here'' Kagome said lightly as she buried her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

''Come on, lets go somewhere else then, because I want to know whats wrong'' said Inuyasha. Kagome just nodded her head as Inuyasha led her away from the party to an area surrounded by trees. Inuyasha then led Kagome over to one of the tress and sat down at it's base and pulled Kagome onto his lap.

''Do you want to talk about it now?'' Inuyasha asked softly

''O...ok..'' said Kagome shakily

''You can start when ever you are ready'' said Inuyasha aware that Kagome was still a little frightened to talk about it.

''I'm ready'' said Kagome quietly

''ok then start from the beginning'' Inuyasha said softly, while wrapping his arms around Kagomes small frame to comfort her.

''Well it all happened when I was fourteen'' Kagome started ''I went to a party with Kouga, he was my boyfriend at the time so I decided to go with him because he wanted me to.''

_-----Flashback-----_

_A fourteen year old Kagome entered the party with her boyfriend Kouga. Once Kagome got inside , instantly she didn't like it. The smell of alcohol was everywhere and people were tripping over one another constantly, and that wasn't that bad but Kagome hated being around dunk people ever since she found out that a drunk drive had killed her father. _

_'Why did I even bother to come here?' thought Kagome as she sat down on an empty seat on the couch, while Kouga went off somewhere with his buddies. _

_'Oh yea, I forgot Kouga wanted me to come, where is he anyway?' thought Kagome bitterly. Kagome sat there on the couch for about fifteen minutes before she heard Kouga's voice._

_''Hey Kagome'' Kouga said as he stumbled over to Kagome 'oh great he's drunk now to, and he promised not to drink while we were here' thought Kagome_

_''Kouga you promised that you wouldn't get drunk'' Kagome said as Kouga sat next to her on the couch. _

_''Oh come on Kaaggome don'ts be such a drag'' said Kouga slurred._

_''I'm not a drag and if I am such a drag then why are you my boyfriend'' Kagome said angrily_

_''Oh come on Kagourme I didn't mean that, come with me for a minute'' said Kouga as he wobbled off the couch and held out his hand to Kagome. Kagome reluctantly took his hand as Kouga led her up the stairs and into a room._

_''Kouga, what are we doing in here?'' asked Kagome nervously_

_''We're just gonna have some fun'' Kouga slurred as he advanced on Kagome._

_''Kouga no!'' Kagome yelled 'Oh my god I don't want this to happen, but that did not stop Kouga, he just continued to advance._

_-----End Flashback------_

''Then he, he raped me'' Kagome said as she started shaking again

''He raped you..'' Inuyasha angrily said

''yes he did, I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid, but then a few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant, and I told Kouga about it and he accused me of cheating on him with someone when I didn't he didn't remember what he did, then''

Kagome paused for a second '' Then my mom found out and kicked me out I didn't have a place to go thats when I met Sango, she found me on the street one night, and then she let me stay at her house for a few days till I got everything sorted out, then I moved into an apartment and stayed there for a little bit'' said Kagome quietly almost in tears.

''So what happened, did Kouga ever believe you, that Sakura was his child?'' asked Inuyasha cautiously

''Yes, he remembered but then said that he wanted nothing to do with Sakura and that it was my fault that it happened and that was that last thing we said to each other'' Kagome said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

''Shhh...it's ok Kagome every thing is alright now, I am here and I will always be here for you'' said Inuyasha as he hugged Kagome closer to him, comforting her.

'' I know, I don't want you to leave me'' Kagome said as tears fell down her face.

''I will never leave you Kagome, never'' said Inuyasha as he wiped away the tears that were falling down Kagomes face.

''Thank you, Inuyasha'' Kagome said as she lay-ed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

''It's not a problem at all Kagome, I love being with you'' said Inuyasha as he rested his head on top of Kagomes head.

''I love being with you too'' Kagome said as she stopped her crying and relaxed completely in Inuyasha's arms.

''Do you want to go back?'' asked Inuyasha

''Sure.. as long as I don't see Kouga'' said Kagome

"I will personally make sure that Kouga doesn't come within ten feet of you'' said Inuyasha still angry at Kouga did to Kagome, even if it was a while ago.

''Alright then let's go'' said Kagome as she got up off of Inuyasha lap. Inuyasha then took Kagomes hand and led her back to the reception 'don't worry Kagome I will never leave you alone no matter what and that is a promise.' thought Inuyasha as they headed back.

When Kagome and Inuyasha, returned to the reception an eager Rin came running up to them.

'' Where were you two, I couldn't find you any where'' Rin said

''I had to talk to Kagome about a something, but don't worry everything is ok'' Inuyasha told Rin.

''Oh ok..well come on..they are going to start dancing soon and you two should dance together, plus I want to take pictures..'' said Rin happily

''Umm..Rin isn't that the photographer's job?'' Inuyasha asked

''Yes but I don't want to wait for these to get developed, I am going to get them developed right after the reception'' said Rin

''umm.Ok well we'll be out there in a minute'' said Inuyasha

''ok'' said Rin as she walked off

''She is crazy..'' said Kagome

''Yeah I know, I sometimes wonder how she ended up with my brother, because she is out-going and cheery and my brother well...he isn't any of those things.'' stated Inuyasha

''Well you know what they say..opposites attract, now come on we'd better go dance before Rin personally comes over here and drags us over there'' said Kagome

''Yea we better'' said Inuyasha as him and Kagome made their way to the dance floor. Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten to the dance floor when a slow song came on.

''Care to dance'' said Inuyasha as he bowed and held out his hand.

''Of course'' Kagome laughed as she took his hand and started dancing. They hadn't been dancing for more then ten minutes before they heard the clicking of a camera. 'Rin' Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time but continued dancing.

A few hours later Kagome and Inuyasha said there good-byes and then they headed to Inuyasha's car and drove off toward Kagome's house. Once they arrived at Kagomes house Inuyasha walk Kagome to her door.

''So did you have fun tonight'' asked Inuyasha

''Of course I did'' said Kagome

''Well that's good'' said Inuyasha as he leaned down and kissed Kagome. About a minute and a half later they both broke the kiss because of the lack of air.

''Well I'll see you tomorrow'' said Kagome

''Yep, I'll see you when you get home'' said Inuyasha as he quickly kissed Kagome again and head his car.

''Bye Kagome'' Inuyasha said before entering his car.

'' Bye Inuyasha'' Kagome said before she disappeared into her house only to be met by an eager looking Sango....

**A/N: Sorry I have to end it here, but I wanted to post this early for everyone.. well REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what you think...**


	16. What?

**A/N** **Fist thing that I would like to say is thank you everyone for the reviews..I got ten! That is the most I have gotten for one update!and I am sorry that this is a late update.....**

**Redmoon:** Yes you are correct that they would have seen Kouga again because he was a waiter..but they didn't did they? you will find out why later....

**Anime-Queen45**: Lol yep he will be punished...and Thank You for your Review!

**HazelEyes56:** Thank You very much for your review!!!I am glad that you like my story!!!

**linkmaster27:** Well thank you I am glad that you liked my story enough for you to put me on your favorite authors list.!!!

**remix-69er:** Thank You!!

**Inuyashas-dark-angel:** Thank You very much!!! .

**Ramen Makes The World Go**: hmm....I can't really answer your question right now because I don't want to  give anything away...but you will find out.....and Thank You!!!

**questionmark:** Thank You!!!!!!I am glad that you still like my story!

**X-goddess-of-angel-X :** Thank You..!!

**Amanda:** Thank You for reviewing!

Thank You Everyone for your Reviews they are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 16: ** **What?**

**Last Time:**

A few hours later Kagome and Inuyasha said there good-byes and then they headed to Inuyasha's car and drove off toward Kagome's house. Once they arrived at Kagomes house Inuyasha walk Kagome to her door.

''So did you have fun tonight'' asked Inuyasha

''Of course I did'' said Kagome

''Well that's good'' said Inuyasha as he leaned down and kissed Kagome. About a minute and a half later they both broke the kiss because of the lack of air.

''Well I'll see you tomorrow'' said Kagome

''Yep, I'll see you when you get home'' said Inuyasha as he quickly kissed Kagome again and head his car.

''Bye Kagome'' Inuyasha said before entering his car.

'' Bye Inuyasha'' Kagome said before she disappeared into her house only to be met by an eager looking Sango....

NOW:

Sango was waiting for Kagome to come home for two reasons: One she wanted all the details of the wedding because she wanted to know if her and Inuyasha were doing alright and two because she needed help with a Miroku problem.. Once Kagome came though the door she was immediately met by Sango.

''Uhh Sango what are you doing waiting right  by the door?'' asked Kagome a little surprised to find Sango there when she  turned around.

''I need to talk to you now!'' said Sango as she dragged  Kagome from the front of the door to the couch.

''Ooookkkk...now what did you need to talk to me about and where is Sakura?'' asked Kagome

''umm...she is upstairs sleeping and umm.....well it's about Miroku...'' Sango said shyly

''what about Miroku? I know I don't know him very well but you told me about him, so whats up?'' asked Kagome curiously

" well you see after a little bit after you left Miroku called me on my cell phone and he asked me on a date...and he wasn't being perverted or anything and I said maybe..what should I say Kagome?'' asked Sango desperately

''Well, I think that you should go out with him..'' Kagome said simply

''Are you sure? Because he's a huge pervert and I swear if he tries to grope me at all during this date I swear he wont live to see the day after'' Sango threatened

''Well you better tell him that then.. he will most likely not grope you''Kagome said as she laughed at Sango's antics.

''Yea I guess.....well enough about me how did it go at the wedding?'' asked Sango

''Well..the _wedding_  was great...but ...'' Kagome started before Sango interrupted

''but what'' asked Sango

''Kouga was there'' Kagome said quietly hoping Sango did not hear her but she did

''He was!?!?!?!?!?!? Well what happened?'' asked Sango

''Well...'' Kagome said as she began to tell Sango the events that happened earlier that day.

* * *

-------------With....Kouga--------------- 

Kouga made his way to his apartment slowly, making sure that he was coming home at the time that he would IF he had stayed for the remainder of the wedding. 'Damn it! Why did she have to be there!' Kouga thought as opened the door to his apartment to find a very mad Ayame (did I spell her name right?) on the couch. Kouga noticing that Ayame was mad instantly asked

''Whats the matter?''

"Where were you?'' Ayame asked bitterly

''What do you mean where was I, I was at the wedding remember?'' Kouga said 'Well that's half of the truth' thought Kouga

''Yes you were at the wedding for _some_ of the time, but then you left and when you left the head caterer called me to ask where you had gone so tell me the truth.'' Ayame replied in a monotone  voice.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to leave so I went to walk around for a little bit..'' Kouga lied as he sat down on the recliner that was next to the couch that Ayame was sitting on.

''Don't lie to me, Kouga'' Ayame warned

''I'm not.'' Kouga defended

''Yes you are!! Don't you think I can tell when you are lying! We have been together for two years and I can god damn tell when you are lying, and you are right now!" Ayame yelled

"FINE! I just didn't want to cater the wedding anymore so I left, and I didn't want you to know that I left so I drove around till I was supposed to get home from the wedding.'' Kouga said

''Well that's part of the truth now would you care to tell me the rest of it?'' Ayame asked knowingly

''What do you mean?'' Kouga asked as he pretended to not know what Ayame was talking about.

''You know what I mean Kouga! Why did you leave the wedding in the first place I know for a fact that you just didn't want to  cater the wedding anymore!'' Ayame half said/half yelled

''I just saw one of my ex-girlfriends that I didn't want to see so I left'' Kouga said

''and why did you not want to see this ex-girlfriend anymore?'' Ayame asked

''I just didn't" Kouga said

"Kouga I am sick of you beating around the bush now tell me why you didn't want to see her or you will regret it.'' Ayame warned

''Alright, Alright,  the girl that I saw there was my ex-girlfriend that I accidentally got pregnant while I was drunk. Then I broke up with her it was a long time ago,but it wasn't my fault she got pregnant'' Kouga said

''Kouga!! How could it not be your fault that you got her pregnant! and you were drunk, so it damn well was your fault and then when you found out you just dumped her?'' Ayame asked shocked

''yes but you see...'' Kouga tried to say but Ayame cut him off

''I can't believe you Kouga, would you do the same thing to me if I got pregnant? I mean if I get pregnant then it must be my fault to then, right?'' Ayame said sarcastically

"No of course not! I wouldn't do that to you...what happened then was a mistake a HUGE mistake.'' Kouga said as he emphasized the word huge.

''So what did you do then after you dumped her? Did you even see your child or help her out with the child by giving her some money or something?'' asked Ayame shocked at what she was hearing.

"I just never saw her again after that....I didn't do anything....'' said Kouga

"Kouga I can't believe you....how do I know that you won't do that same thing to me that you did to her? and how old we you when this happened?'' Ayame asked

"I was 14 and she was a year younger then me....I won't do that to you because I love you Ayame and I didn't love her at all I barely even knew her!'' Kouga said as he tried to defend himself.

"Kouga that is still horrible....I can't believe you haven't even bothered to see your child or help her out....and when she was thirteen...that's so horrible...''Ayame said in shock at all of the newly found out information

"Ayame don't get so worked up about this I told you it was a mistake...and that was the past so we can move on now" Kouga said.

"How can you say it was in the past and pretend like it doesn't matter at all!!! Your child is still living! Your ex-girlfriend is still living!!" Ayame yelled

"Listen I know that but there is nothing that I can do to  change that now is there? So I just moved on...'' Kouga said

"No you can not just move on now...you are going to do something about this or we are over...." Ayame said stubbornly

"WHAT!!!Ayame how can you say that! and what am I supposed to do about it?'' Kouga yelled

"I don't know go see your child, if you saw your ex-girlfriend at the wedding she has to live somewhere around here, or send your ex-girlfriend some money to help take care of the child!  Do something!!''Ayame yelled

"Fine if I do one of those things will you forgive me?"Kouga asked

"No, but it will be a start..'' Ayame said

* * *

Once Inuyasha had pulled up at his house he saw Miroku sitting on the font step of this house (ummm..you know how houses have the stone steps coming off of them in the front well thats what he is sitting on I just can't think of the correct name).   Getting out of his car Inuyasha made his way over to Miroku. 

"Hey Miroku, what are you doing here?'' asked Inuyasha coming to a stop in front of Miroku.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out...and I need to ask you something." Miroku said standing up

''What do you need to ask me?'' Inuyasha asked suspiciously

"It's not a favor I just wanted to know what you think Sango's answer would be if I asked her out on a date" Miroku said in a rush.

"I don't know. She would probably say yes as long as you promise not to grope her at all during the date." said Inuyasha

''Ohh...but it will be so hard....if I have to do that'' Miroku wined

''Well that's your problem not mine''said Inuyasha

''I know that...so want to go inside and watch some T.V. and while we do you can tell me about the wedding and how it went with Kagome " asked Miroku

''Fine'' said Inuyasha as he went passed Miroku and unlocked the door and the two went inside.

* * *

Kagome watched as Sango drove away in her red mustang.  Sighing Kagome decided that it was a good time to go check on Sakura. Making her way upstairs Kagome peaked into Sakuras room to find that she was fast asleep in her bed. With a small smile appearing on her face Kagome. decided that she was going to get dressed into more comfortable clothes.  Making her way to her room the phone started ringing, so Kagome rushed to answer it. 

"Hello" Kagome said. There was a short reply from the person on the other end.

"Yes this is Kagome Higurashi'' A few seconds later the stranger on the other end continued with what they were saying when Kagome yelled into the phone

"WHAT? WHY?"

**A/N: Sorry I had to end it here I am extremely tired it is 1:45 a.m.  and I just can't write anymore...I once again want to apologize for the late update..I was sick and I had writers block so sorry if this chapter is really crappy...plz tell me if you liked this chapter or not in my opinion it think this was a bad chapter but your opinions are different then mine so PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	17. I don't want to go but I have to

**A/N**: Grr..I have to write this whole chapter over again! I had it ready to post but then they started the upgrade, and now it is gone! I can't believe that I did not save the file on my computer I didn't think I would have to and **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING I GOT 11 REVIEWS!!**!Sorry if this isn't very long I just want to get this chapter up!

**Duckies-rule:** Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you like my story

**loner:** Thats what I was thinking to I was just figuring out how to tie that in..

**NordicaVB:** Glad you like it thank you for reviewing!

**Moon-Dragon 1288:** I will update as soon as I can..sorry if it seems like a long time but I update once a week with this time as an exception.

**Ultim80221:** I know thats why I left it there to keep up the interest of the story, thank you for reviewing

**Kisama Zutto Oku, Inuyasha: **Thank you for reviewing

**xXlovablekdXx:** Thank you, and I will update as soon as I can..

**Inuyashas-dark-angel:** Thank you

**Dragon Firefairy:** Thank you for reviewing and glad that you like it.

**linkmaster27:** Thank you for reviewing your review is the longest review I have ever got to..thank you

**Anime-queen45:** You will find out soon..

* * *

**Chapter 17: I don't want to go but I have to.....**

* * *

Kagome sat quietly in here office at her desk. It had been almost a week(A/N its Friday) since she had talked to the man on the telephone, who she found out was Naraku Shaza. The conversation played over and over in her mind, she didn't want to do what he told her but she didn't have a choice if she wanted to keep her company. 'What am I going to do' Kagome thought as she placed her face in her hands, and as she recalled the conversation with Naraku. 

-----Flashback---------

"Hello" Kagome said.

"Is this Kagome Higurashi?" Naraku asked

"Yes this is Kagome Higurashi''

''Well I am calling to inform you that in two weeks you will have to come to America for a month to attend conferences concerning your fathers business.'' Naraku said

"WHAT!!!??WHY?" Kagome shouted into the phone

"You have to because it is stated in the documents that turns the company over to you that you have to go in order to keep the company and not forfeit it." Naraku said

"Who are you to tell me what I have to do." Kagome stated angerily

"Ohh...please forgive me, my name is Shaza Naraku, with Four Souls Company stationed in America." Naraku said

"ohh..well I can not attend because I have to take care of my daughter and I can not leave her here, so if I can't bring her with then I am not able to go." Kagome said

"Well I am sorry to inform you but you can not take your daughter with and if YOU do not attend your fathers business will no longer be yours" Naraku cold voice replied.

"Fine, well I have to go bye" Kagome said as she angrily slammed the phone down.

'What am I going to do, I don't want to go but I have to and I can't take Sakura. Who's going to watch her for a whole month, I can't ask Inuyasha or Sango to do it even though they would if I asked them, but they shouldn't have to take care of her' Kagome thought

---End Flashback-----

Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Sighing Kagome straightened herself up in the chair and said "Come in". The door then opened to reveal none other then Hojo.

"Hi Hojo, what can I do for you?" Kagome asked while putting a fake smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you wanted the final copy of the Rakata document?" Hojo asked

"Just bring it to me Monday morning." Kagome said as she turned her attention away from Hojo and to the computer. When Kagome noticed that Hojo did not move she asked in a dry tone"Is there something else you need?"

"Umm..I was..umm...wondering if you....would..like to out.....to dinner with...me tonight.?" Hojo asked

'Damn it doesn't he get it! Last time I told him I was already seeing someone and even if I wasn't I wouldn't go out with him. I would NEVER. got out with him' thought Kagome but instead of saying something mean she just said "Sorry Hojo but I can't, and also I already have a boyfriend.''

"Ohh ok well maybe next time'' Hojo said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

'Did he just say NEXT TIME! Grr.....he can't take a hint can he!!' Kagome screamed in her mind, as she once again put her face in her hands, to keep her from banging her head on her desk.

**---------With Inuyasha---------**

Inuyasha was at his locker getting ready to head to the cafeteria (A/N: They have a closed campus lunch) for lunch, when Miroku just happened to pop up next to him. "Hey Inu, hurry up already your taking forever." Miroku said. Shutting his locker Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

"Well I don't want my books to fall on top of me every time I open it, unlike you." Inuyasha said. "Whoa what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked once her actually got a look of Miroku's face. He had red hand prints all over his face and a bump forming on his head.

"Well you see it's kind of funny actually, you see I was walking down the hall and spotted my darling Sango so I followed her and I accidentally followed her into the ladies rest room." Miroku said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Accidentally my ass" Inuyasha muttered as they headed into the cafeteria. Miroku and Inuyasha got into line and got their food. then they sat down at the table in the corner because both of them did not want to be bothered by Kikyo today.

"Hey Inuyasha what wrong with you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was being unusually quiet today and he wanted to know why.

"Nothing" Inuyasha said as he poked the mystery meat on his tray.

"Did you and Kagome break up or something because usually I can't get you to shut up about her and your not saying anything about her?" Miroku said

"No we didn't, but ever since Monday Kagome's been acting really different, like she's upset of something" Inuyasha said to Miroku

"Did you ask her about it?" asked Miroku

"No" said Inuyasha

"Why not?" asked Miroku

"Because if she says it's nothing, but I know it is something, I don't want to get into a fight over it because we are going out tomorrow night, just me and Kagome,and it's gonna be technically our first date." Inuyasha said

"Well if she still seems upset after your date ask her about it, but who knows she could be over it already." stated Miroku

"Yea ok" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I think we need to go now" said Miroku nervously

"Why?" asked Inuyasha

"Well if you don't want Kikyo hanging all over you then we should get going now!" Miroku

"Damn.." said Inuyasha as he and Miroku quickly stood up and raced out of the cafeteria. A few seconds later a high pitched voice screaming 'YASHIE' could be heard throughout the entire school.

"Geeze Inuyasha why do you have to have that slut as your obsessive stalker" Miroku

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha said as he hit Miroku over the head

"Ow that hurt." Miroku said rubbing the sore spot that was now present on his head.

"Good now lets go somewhere before she finds me again." Inuyasha said

"Fine lets go" Miroku mumbled still rubbing his head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this was a short and sucky chapter I just wanted to get this up! well any way REVIEW please and tell me what you think and I am always open to suggestions. The next chapter will be about Inuyasha and Kagome's date! so till then ttyl!! and review please! 


	18. The Date

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N Thank You everyone who reviewed I don't have time to answer the reviews but just say thank you to everyone who reviewed and also to those who read my story and do not review...I was kinda running low on the ideas for this chapter but I survived, ok well thats about it for now.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18: The Date**

**-------With Kagome and Sango--**

It was Saturday the day of Inuyasha and Kagomes date. Kagome had asked Sango to come over early to help her pick out something to wear, because even though she is always with Inuyasha during the week she didn't know what to wear on their fist date. Even though Kagome is a mother and has a job does not mean that she knows everything, I mean she is only 19 (I had to add that because it is the truth).

"Sango, I still can't find anything to wear." Kagome yelled in her room

" Kagome how can you not find anything to wear, you have five outfits that you said you narrowed it down too so just pick one of the five." Sango said as she walked into Kagomes room carrying a can of Coke in her left hand.

" I can't " Kagome said in a huff

"Want me to pick it for you" Sango asked

"Yes..wait....no...I mean I don't know" Kagome said as Sango walked over to where Kagome had set out the five outfits on her bed, looking them over Sango automatically picked the perfect outfit for Kagome to wear.

"Wear this one" Sango said as she grabbed the outfit off the bed and shoved it into Kagomes arms.

"But.." Kagome started but Sango interrupted her

"No buts now go and change" Sango said as she pushed Kagome into the bathroom and shut the door before she could protest. Sighing Sango turned around to find Sakura right next to her.

"Auntie Sango I'm hungry." Sakura wined. Sango smiled at Sakura, she had called her auntie ever since she was little because she was always baby sitting her.

"Ok well lets go fix you something to eat then" Sango said warmly

"Ok" Sakura said as she rushed out of the room. Glancing at the clock, which said 5:45, Sango said

"Kagome, It's 5:45 you have 15 minutes till Inuyasha is supposed to pick you up, you'd better hurry" as she left the room to go downstairs to fix Sakura something to eat.

--------------

Kagome exited that bathroom 10 minutes later. Sango had picked out a red skirt that went about 3 inches above her knees and it had a silver chain going from her left hip to her right, she wore a red shirt with dark blue three-quarter sleeves and a silver heart in the middle, and sliver and black sandals with a 1 1/2 inch heel. Kagome decided to keep her hair down, but she did put on a little bit of light red eyeshadow and clear lip gloss.

Looking in her mirror once again Kagome decided that she looked ok so he headed downstairs to find Sango and Sakura. Kagome found them both in the dinning room, Sango was listening to Sakura talk about how she accidentally spilled a jar of pink paint all over a boy in her class when they were doing their finger paintings.

"Hey" Kagome said as she entered the dinning room.

"That looks nice Kagome." Sango said

"Yea I like it thanks for picking it out for me" Kagome said to Sango

"Ahh it was no problem..so where are you and Inuyasha gonna go?" Sango asked

"I think we are going to go see a movie then go out to dinner." Kagome said

"Ok" said Sango..Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Thats probably Inuyasha" Kagome said as she went to answer the door. When she opened the door there was Inuyasha standing there with a red rose in his hand, he looked up and smiled.

"You look beautiful Kagome and This"he said as he handed the rose to Kagome "is for you"

"Thank you it's beautiful" said Kagome as she smelled the rose "here you can come in while I go put this in water and get my coat." said Kagome as she stepped inside with Inuyasha.

Kagome hurriedly went and put the flower in a little container filled with water, and Sango watched amused from the dinning room as Kagome fumbled to set the container down without spilling any of the water. Finally once she manged that she headed to the dinning room to say good bye to Sakura.

"Bye Sakura now be good for Sango ok." Kagome said

"Ok..but I am always good." Sakura said

"Ok then" Kagome said as she kissed her daughter good bye and grabbed her coat and purse.

"Ready?" asked Inuyasha who was waiting by the door.

"Yep" said Kagome as she and Inuyasha walked out the door. Walking to the car Inuyasha quickly went over and opened Kagomes door for her to get in and shut it behind her. Once Inuyasha was in the car Kagome asked

"So where are we gonna go first"

"Hmmm..I was thinking we go see a movie first and then go out to eat" Inuyasha said as he drove away from Kagomes house.

"Ok" said Kagome. The rest of the ride to the movie theater was pretty silent, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knew anything to say. Once they got to the theater they looked to see what movies were playing.

"So what movie do you want to see" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"How about The Grudge?" Kagome asked

"Are you sure you want to see that, it's supposed to be scary." Inuyasha said

"Humph scary movies don't scare me" Kagome said confidently

"Ok" said Inuyasha as he gave Kagome a quick skeptical glance and bought two tickets to The Grudge. Once Inuyasha had bought the tickets Inuyasha and Kagome went and bought one large popcorn and two drinks then they headed to the movie.

The beginning of the movie was fine but then when it hit about 25 minutes into the movie Kagome was already clinging to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had put up the arm-rest and put his arm around Kagomes waist to bring her closer to him when she first started to cling to his arm, so now she was clinging to his shirt and every time a part that scared her would come on she would bury her face in Inuyashas shirt, thought Inuyasha did not mind this at all, he liked having Kagome so close to him.

After the movie Kagome and Inuyasha had exited the movie theater and headed to the car, though Kagome was still a little freaked out about the movie.

"I thought you said that scary movies didn't scare you?" Inuyasha said to Kagome

"I wasn't scared" Kagome defended

"So then why were you clinging to may arm then?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to control a laugh he was holding back as Kagome defended herself.

"ok maybe I was a little bit scared.." Kagome said

"a little bit?" Inuyasha said

"yea a little bit" Kagome defended

"ok whatever you say Kagome" Inuyasha said as he pulled up to the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't that fancy and Kagome was glad about that because she hated fancy restaurants. Then the waitress came and seated them.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome were seated they talked a little bit about the movie and Sakura. Halfway through the meal Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he had to ask Kagome why she was upset before and what was wrong, because he wanted Kagome to be happy and she wasn't happy before.

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something, but I want you to tell me the truth ok?" Inuyasha asked

"sure" Kagome said slightly confused

"ok...here it goes" Inuyasha said as he took a deep breath " How come you were upset all this week you seemed like you were upset and had a lot on your mind.Why were you upset?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome just looked down at the table for a second before answering.

"I wasn't going to tell you yet but....Sunday night when I got home I got a phone call, it was from Naraku Shaza who is a leading business man in America who runs many companies. Well he told me that I would get my fathers company taken away from me if I did not attend a string of conferences that are going to be held in America, the bad part about that is that they will last about a month and I can't bring anyone with me and that includes Sakura, and even if I did I wouldn't have anyone to watch her while I was away.So I have to leaveat the end of next week to go to America for a month." Kagome said sadly

Inuyasha was shocked he didn't expect to hear that or for it to be that easy for him to find out what was wrong with her. Once everythingKagome had saidsunk in Inuyasha could not believe it.

"So thats why you have been upset since Monday?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes" Kagome said sadly

"Kagome, I know you have to go and when you do I'll watch Sakura the whole time your gone we have an extra room in our house and I know for a fact that Rin would love to have Sakura over." Inuyasha said softly

"I knew you would say that, but you don't have to" Kagome said not meeting Inuyashas gaze

"I know Kagome but I want to" Inuyasha said

"ok...." Kagome said " I don't want to go though, I don't want to leave Sakura and....you" Kagome said

"I know Kagome but you have to, and I promise me and Sakura will be right here when you get back waiting for you" Inuyasha said trying to cheer Kagome up, he didn't want her to go either but it seemed like she didn't have much of a choice.

"thank you Inuyasha, I don't know how but somehow you made me feel better about going" Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha smiling.

"Your welcome and I think this would be a good time to give you your present." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a square box form his pocket and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome took it in he hands and opened it slowly, Kagome gasped at what was inside. Inside the box was a beautiful silver heartlocket with her name etched on the front in gold lettering, it also had a pair of jade earrings next to it. Kagome opened the locket and inside was a picture of her, Sakura, and Inuyasha, Kagome remembered taking the picture about two and a half weeks after they had started dating.

"So do you like it?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course I do. I love it!" Kagome said as she got up and hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back.

"I thought you would" said Inuyasha as he watched Kagome go back to her seat and admire the necklace some more. Inuyasha then got up and took the necklace and put it on Kagome.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she looked at the necklace again.

"Your welcome" Inuyasha said he kissed her before sitting back down. After they finished their meal Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to her house, Inuyasha got out of the car and walked Kagome to the door. "So did you have a good time?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course I did" Kagome said

"Good" Inuyasha said as he captured Kagomes lips and kissed her. A little bit laterInuyasha and Kagome broke the kiss.

"Well I'd better get going" Inuyasha said

"Yea, I'll see you later" said Kagome as she kissed Inuyasha once again and opened her door and shut it behind her.

**A/N**: So how was it? I thought I did pretty good on this chapter, it was better then my last one anyway. well Review Please and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Ohh and I would like to give a special thanks to Linkmaster27 and inuyashas-dark-angel you gave me the inspiration to write this chapter!


	19. Chapter 19: Leaving

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in like a month but if you read my authors note before this chapter then you would know why I didn't update. Also I would like to thank everyone who read my authors note and replyed to it. Well I think you have all waited long enough for this chapter so here it is.**

**Warning**: Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes my spell check isn't working.

**Chapter 19: Leaving**

Kagome and Inuyasha had spent as much time as possible with eachother since Kagome had told Inuyasha that she was leaving for a little bit (more like little while).

Kagome had also talked to Sakura about staying with Inuyasha when she was gone, and of couse Sakura was more then happy to be able to stay with Inuyasha but she said that she would rather go with her.

So now it was 2hours before Inuyasha had to say good bye to Kagome for an entire month and Inuyasha was with Kagome and Sakura at her house.

Sakura was upstairs making sure that she did not forget any toys or 'pictures' that she wanted to take with her while she was at Inuyasha's house, and that left Kagome and Inuyasha downstairs.

" I don't want to go" Kagome said sadly while she watched the clock from the couch as she sat next to Inuyasha.

"I know, but they didn't give you much of a choice." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome with sad eyes.

"I know they didn't but I wish that I could take Sakura and you with me. I'm just worried that something will go wrong while I am gone or something bad will happen" Kagome said as she glanced at Inuyasha.

"Kagome don't worry about it ok. Everything will be fine while you are gone, I already made sure that it was ok for Sakura to stay with me and I know Rin is happy that she is staying at the house also." Inuyasha said.

"I know...but I am still going to miss you and Sakura" Kagome said sadly as she thought about how Sakura and Inuyasha were going to be away from her for an entire month.

"I am going to miss you a lot to Kagome, and I know Sakura will to. But you can still call all the time anytime." Inuyasha said.

"Ok" Kagome said as Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss and said scarstaicly

"We better get going, you don' want to miss you flight."

"Yes I do" Kagome said

"I know you do but you have to go, but when you get back me and Sakura will be waiting right here for you" said Inuyasha

"I'd better go get Sakura and then we can leave for the airport" Kagome said as she got up off the couch and went upstairs.

A few minutes later Kagome come back downstairs carrying five suitcases (three were hers and two are Sakuras).

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked as he took the suitcases to the car.

"Yea I guess" Kagome said as she grabbed any remaining items and headed to the car with Sakura behind her.

-----

The ride to the airport seemed like it was only 5 minutes away when it was acutally 1:45 minutes away. After Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sakura had gotten through their security check they only had five minutes left, then they followed Kagome to where she was going to board her plane.

Giving Sakura and Inuyasha a kiss and a hug Kagome got her stuff ready and told Sakura to behave while she was at Inuyasha's house.

Then Kagome hugged Inuyasha one last time but this one was more affectionate then the last. Inuyasha knew he was going to miss Kagome a lot and he did not want her to go but he knew she had to. Letting go of Kagome Inuyasha said "I'm going to miss you a lot Kagome, come back as soon as you can"

"Im going to miss you to and I will be back as soon as I can, well I have to go.." Kagome said as she heard the last call for her flight.

"Bye " Inuyasha and Sakura said as they watched Kagome board the plane to America.

------------

**P.s If you did not read the AN read it please**

---------

A/N: Sorry that's sooooo short but that's all for now I know I had to rush this chapter but I was afraid my brother or sister would wake up because one of their alarms went off. and sorry it's short but I wanted to give everyone a present for the holidays...-well kind of a present xx- Well I would say Merry Christmas to everyone but I can't because not everyone celebrates Christmas so **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! **

**Also review please!**

**----**

**My next chapter should be out between Jan 5-15 . If you do not know why then read the A/N before this chapter please and thank you!**


	20. Plane Ride

**A/N Wow I cant believe that I am trying to update!!!!!This is soo hard to write b/c my brother slamed my fingers in the door and broke my middle finger on my left hand -which is the one I write with so this chapter is gonna be kinda short sorry about the long wait! and Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**Thank you everyone for being so patient with me**

**Chapter 20: Plane Ride**

Kagome watched out the window of the airplane. She saw the airport runway getting smaller and smaller. Closing

the flap that went over the window Kagome sighed, she didn't want to go at all. Looking around at her fellow passangers

Kagome realized that she was probably the only one that was practally forced to come on this plane.

Over and over Kagome tried to tell herself that the month would pass fast and It would feel as if she never left but she knew

that she was wrong and that the month would go by slowly.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as the airline attendant came.

"Miss would you like anything to eat or drink?" the lady asked kindly

"No I am fine I do not need anything right now." Kagome said as she gave the women a false smile.

"Very well then" the flight attendant said as she went to the person behind Kagome and asked the same question.

Kagome decided that since there was nothing for her to do and no one to talk to that she would just sleep, but some things are eaiser said then done.

--With Inuyasha--

Inuyasha and Sakura watched out the window as Kagome's plane took off into the air. 'Be safe Kagome' Inuyasha thought to himself as he saw the plane disapper from view and into the skys ahead.

Suddenly Inuyasha could feel a tugging on his shir sleeve looking down there was Sakura.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Inuyasha asked

"When is mommy gonna come back?" Sakura asked in a sad voice.

"She is gonna come back as soon as she can." Inuyasha said

''Well lets start heading back to the car, okay?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Sakura give a slight nod.

A/N: Sorry this was so short but my finger is frcikin throbing so I'll update as soon as I can..........again.


	21. Chapter 21: Missing You

**A/N**: Wow thank you everyone for being so understanding with everything...and for anyone who cares my finger is feeling a lot better so now I can type again! Yeay! well I might as well answer some reviews. so here they are and thank you everyone once again for being so patient with me!

**Review Responses**:

**nannette **: Thank you so much for the advice! I really do appreciate the review! thank you!

**Ebony Princess**: Thank you for your review and I will update as soon as I can

**inuyashas-dark-angel**: Thank you and I am glad you are still reading my story even if the chapter(s) are a lil bit shorter well thank you for your review it is greatly appricated!

**Ashley:** Thank you for your review

**Sanoske Sapphire Takamiya** : lol thank you so much for your review...and I did say that to my brother and he just gave me a weird look and walked away well thank you very much for the review!

**lady-joker:** thank you for your review

**Nekomata-17**: Thank you for your review!

Well it seems I have made you wait for this chapter long enough so here it is chapter also I am so sorry that this took so long and my finger finally feels better! **and PLZ REVIEW even though I do not deserve your lovely reviews**!

**Chapter 22: Missing you**

!With Kagome!

As Kagome stepped off the plane and into the New York Airport she felt a sudden sadness wash over her. ' Great...I have to stay here for an entire month, I hate this.' Kagome thought bitterly as she went to go get her suitcases from the baggage claim area. Looking at a clock over the top of the rotation board ( the rotating circle thing that has the luggage on it. I dont know what that is called so I am calling it the rotation board) it said 7:30 a.m. in big red digits. Sighing Kagome picked up her two suitcases from the rotation board and started to to carry them to the front doors, to find herself a cab that would take her to the hotel that the company booked for her.

!With Inuyasha!

It was 10:30 p.m. in Tokyo. Sakura was asleep in the gest room of Inuyasha's house, while Inuyasha himself was sitting up at his desk trying to get some of his homework done. Even though the seniors only had about two more months before they were going to graduate the teachers still wanted them to do lots of work so that they will get into good study habaits. Leaning pick into his chair Inuyasha sighed, even though Kagome had been gone less then 30hours he missed her, and he didn't know why he missed her so much already.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed "I can't get any work done" Inuyasha said darkly to himself as he forcefully slammed his pencil down on the desk breaking in half.

Inuyasha was just about to start another string of curses when he heard his door begin to open. Turning around Inuyasha saw Sakura there with tears streaming down her face, Inuyasha's eyes immeditatly softened.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"I had a dream that mommy went away and she never came back!" Sakura said as a whole new set of tears started falling down her face. Seeing this Inuyasha went and pciked her up trying to calm down.

"Shh...It's ok Sakura, mommy will be back soon!" Inuyasha said trying to get Sakura to stop crying.

"But what if mommy really doesn't come back and just forgets about me."Sakura said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Well if that happens, butit is very unlikely that it will, but if it does then me and you will go over there and drag your mommy back here, okay" Inuyasha said trying his best to stop the young girl from crying anymore.

"Promise?" Sakura said quietly

"I promise" Inuyasha said.

"Okay" Sakura said as she gave a watery smile.

"Well then why don't we get you back into bed, it's not good for you to be up this late." Inuyasha said as he carried Sakura back into her room, which was Inuyasha's guest room. Tucking her in Inuyasha said good night and left, leaving the door open a crack so that, as Sakura said, the boogeyman would not get her. Inuyasha was almost back into his room when he saw Sesshoumaru standing there outside of his bedroom door. "What do you want Sess?" Inuyasha said slightly annoyed as he saw the smirk on his face.

"I heard you the whole time and if I do say so myself you did quite well handling that little girl. I would have never believed it if I did not hear that will my own two ears" Sesshoumaru said

"Shut up" Inuyasha said quietly and slightly annoyed.

"My My, aren't we grumpy, does this have anything to do with your girlfriend being gone?" Sesshomaru said scarcasticaly

"That is none of your business" Inuyasha snapped as he pushed past Sesshoumaru and went into his room. 'Hmm..its seems as if Rin was right, my little brother has fallen in love, and he probably doesn't even realize it, yet.' Sesshoumaru thought as he headed back downstairs to tell Rin that she was right.

Inuyasha went back into his room and sat back down at his desk. Picking up the broken pieces of the pencil Inuyasha threw them away in the trash can that was next to his desk. Sighing Inuyasha slumped in his chair and looked at the picture on his desk, it was a picture of him, Kagome and Sakura. Gods did he miss Kagome. Even though she hadn't been gone long at all he still missed her, and he didn't know why either, well he knew that he missed her but he didn't know why he missed her so much already. Finally decideing that he was not gonna get any work done, Inuyasha just went to bed hoping tomorrow he could ask Miroku why he missed Kagome so much already because some how he usually knew everything.

A/N: Wow sorry that this was a short chapter but my brother is being an ass because apparently I have my PORTABLE cd player to loud! and he is threatening to unplug the net. Well I know some of you are ready to kill me for not updating in such a long time but I am terribly sorry.! and If I did not mention your review up above please tell me and I promise to mention it on the next chapter and Happy Late Valentines Day!


	22. Chapter 22: Turning Point

**A/N** Hello everyone! How are you all doing! I am in a really poor mood for more then one reason...well I wont get you all wrapped up in my troubles when I could be writing you another chapter so that is what I am doing..everyone is so understanding and out of the 107 reviews I have yet to get one flame and that amazes me to no end..well thank you all so much for reading my story it should end by chapter 30 or 35...he he but I don't know at first I thought it would only be 16 chapters and I was wrong so who knows...well thank you once again and now one to the review responses...

**Review Responses**

**Inuyasha's Dark Angel:** Thank you for your review it is really appreciated!

**Bubba:** Thank you for your review

**Ashley:** Thankx for the review

Now on with the chapter and p.s. this was supposed to be the title for the last chapter but I couldn't finish it so now it is this one.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Turning Point**

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Groggily getting up Inuyasha made his was downstairs to see Rin, Sesshomaru, and Sakura in the kitchen. Rin was in the process of fixing Sakura something to eat, while Sesshomaru was reading the paper. Sighing Inuyasha made his way to the table and sat down, causing Rin and Sesshomaru to notice that he had arrived, since Sakura had already know since she was watching him.

"Morning Inuyasha" Rin said cheerfully.

"Morning" Inuyasha said in a 'Im out of bed, but that doesn't mean I am awake' tone.

"Inuyasha you do realize that you only have 15minutes before you are supposed to leave for school, right" Sesshomaru said to the hanyou that was now practically asleep on the kitchen table, and never once glancing up from his newspaper. Upon hearing this Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he dashed upstairs as fast as he could to get ready fro school, and almost knocking the kitchen chair over in the process. Rin laughed at her brother-in-law's actions as she continued to make breakfast.

About five minutes later Inuyasha came downstairs and into the kitchen fully dress and ready to head out the door on a seconds notice. Rin laughed once she saw the sour look on Inuyasha's face, which only caused an to have a slightly aggravated look as well.

"Well since your running late, can I take Sakura to her class?" Rin asked happily

"Sure, if you want, and if Sakura doesn't mind" Inuyasha said

"I don't mind, Auntie Rin promised that once I get home today that we can make some cookies!" Sakura said excitedly

"Auntie Rin?" Inuyasha asked directing the question toward Rin

"Ohh..yea well Sakura asked if she could call me that so I don't mind, do you Inuyasha?"

"No I was just wondering" Inuyasha said

" Don't you think that it would be wise if you started to head to school because if I am not mistaken then you only have about...4minutes before you are considered late?" Sesshomaru said

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he jumped up from his seat at the table.

"Bye Sakura...see ya Sess, Rin..." Inuyasha said as he bolted out of the kitchen and then went hastily out the door.

* * *

**With Kagome**

Kagome had finally managed to get a taxi to drop her off at the hotel she had to be staying in. After about an hour in the taxi, it finally ceased to a stop in front of the Roosevelt Hotel. Kagome paid the driver after he got her stuff out of the trunk of the taxi and watched as the taxi man drove away. Sighing Kagome decided that it would be best if she went inside then stay out here because of all the stories that she heard.

Kagome entered the hotel and asked the hotel clerk for her room key and number, it turned out that she was located on the 8th floor in complex #83 .

(A/N if you don't get how I did the numbers it is fairly simple there are 10 rooms per floor so if she is on the 8th floor that would be the rooms in the 80's)

Grabbing the extended key, Kagome headed into the elevator. A little while later Kagome entered her hotel room, it was big. There was a 42'' flat screen plasma t.v. mounted on the wall and a king size bed across from it, along with an area for cooking and another door which she assumed was the bathroom.

Kagome set her stuff down when she noticed a black folder sitting on the table in the cooking area. On the front was a sticky note that said 'Welcome Miss. Higurashi. Hope you enjoy your stay. Inside is an itinerary of all the meetings that you are scheduled to attend.. ' Kagome opened the folder and looked over the list, there was about a meeting everyday, INCLUDING today.

Kagome quickly scanned the meeting time, it was scheduled for 6:30p.m. and it was 6:00p.m. 'Damn it!' Kagome thought angrily ' I am not even here for five minutes and I already have to go to a meeting' Kagome thought as she quickly grabbed her purse and keycard and left the room.

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

Amazingly Inuyasha had managed to get to school on time. Luckily for him he had Miroku in his class 1st hour and that they were doing group projects. Inuyasha hurried into his class, only to be greeted by Miroku.

"Tisk. Tisk Inuyasha you were almost late. What exactly we you doing that almost made you late" Miroku said giving Inuyasha a suggestive glace which earned Miroku a hit on the head.

"Shut up, Miroku" Inuyasha said

"Why Inuyasha did you hit me. I only asked a simple question, there is no need for violence." Miroku said

"I know what you were suggesting you letch" Inuyasha said

"Now why would I think a thing like that? I wasn't thinking that I was just merely asking a simple question, and you were the one that it that mistook my question as something inappropriate. So technically I am not the pervert." Miroku said simply

"You know what I meant Miroku, you implied it" Inuyasha said as the bell rang and the teacher told everyone to sit in their seats.

" You just keep telling yourself that Inuyasha and one day you might actually believe it" Miroku said as he said down in his seat, while receiving a murderous glance from Inuyasha as he did so.

After roll call the teacher told them to get into their groups for the project that they were doing, and of course Inuyasha and Miroku were working together. Miroku started to explain what they still need to do when he noticed that Inuyasha was not paying any attention to him, he was just staring off into space.

"Inuyasha hello? Inuyasha Heeellloooo!" Miroku said waving a hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"What." Inuyasha said swatting Miroku's hand away

"Did you hear anything I just said?"Miroku asked

"You were talking?" Inuyasha asked confused

"What is wrong with you! I have been talking to you for the last ten minutes, what is wrong?" Miroku said in pure defeat

"Nothing" Inuyasha said simply

"Ohhh don't try to pull that again, the whole nothing is wrong thing, because clearly there is. Now tell me or I will tell Kikyo where you hide during lunch" Miroku threatened

"You wouldn't " Inuyasha said

" Ohh I would" Miroku warned back

"Fine..I guess I'll tell you I was going to ask you about this later but I then decided I wasn't" Inuyasha said before he stopped

"Well come on tell me" Miroku said

"Kagome has only been gone for two days and that's it! and I miss her already.. I don't know what to do when she is not around, I mean I usually don't see her for 4hours but that's different because then I spend time with her when she gets home. I don't know why I miss her so much" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

Miroku was way beyond shocked. Did his best friend, the Inuyasha who never liked anyone,fall in love and it seemed like he didn't even know it! Miroku then laughed a little bit which caused Inuyasha to send him a death glare.

"it's not funny!" Inuyasha said angrily

"I wasn't laughing at what you said, I am laughing because you haven't noticed it yet." Miroku said

"Noticed what?" Inuyasha said cautiously

"Inuyasha, I have known you since we weren't old enough to walk I know just about everything there is to know about you because that is what best friends do. But now it seems that someone is gonna take my place." Miroku said

"What are you talking about, who's gonna take your place?" Inuyasha asked

"That's not what I mean, Inuyasha what I mean is that you are in love, but to be more precise you are in love with Kagome." Miroku said seriously

Inuyasha's eyes widened dramatically, he never thought of that. He concluded last night that he missed her because Sakura need her here and so that meant he did to, but he never came to the conclusion that he loved her but now everything made sense. The way that she had only been gone for two days and he already missed her like she had been gone three weeks, and how he always wanted to be near her, and protect her from everything and everyone else, I all fit into place.

Miroku watched his best friend across from him as realization made it's way across Inuyasha's face. In a way he was glad and in a way he wasn't for two reasons one: Inuyasha will be moping around for another 28 days and two: Inuyasha wouldn't spend as much time with him now that he was in love, but he still was happy for his friend even if it meant seeing him less.

" I love Kagome" Inuyasha whispered out loud, not meaning for Miroku to hear him, but he did.

* * *

**With Kagome**

Kagome walked through the halls of the office building trying to get to the conference room when she bumped into someone sending both her and the other lady to the ground.

"Opps I am so sorry" Kagome said as she started to pick up the papers the lady was carrying that were now scattered on the ground and handed them back to the lady.

"Ohh it's ok dear. You must be new here" the older women said as she and Kagome both got up off the floor. The older women was a little bit taller then Kagome and had long black hair that was about down to her knees, she had a very elegant look to her, or Kagome though she did.

"Yea, I just came here today, my name is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said extending her hand

"Nice to meet you Kagome, I am Izayoi" Izayoi said as she shook Kagome's hand

"Hello, amd I am sorry about running into you I wasn't looking where I was going" Kagome said

"It's ok it happens sometimes" Izayoi said

"Well I am sorry but I have to be on my way" Kagome said

"Oh ok well I hope to see you again sometime" Izayoi said as she watched Kagome rush off down the hall.

'Hmm..that name Higurashi, Kagome sounds so familiar I wonder where I heard that from before' Izayoi though as she continued on her way.

* * *

**A/N** Like I said before I am terribly sorry for the last few chapters and their length but I had a small case of writers block not to mention the amount of homework my stupid teachers have been giving out..well this chapter was about normal length..well until next time Ja ne!

P.S. I have completely run out of Ideas for 'Searching for you' if you have an ideas for it e-mail me..my email is in my bio..


	23. Chapter 23: Fate's Game

* * *

**A/N** Wow I have so neglected this story and I am dreadfully sorry..I just needed a short break from this story and think of a way I am going to wind-down everything and still bring Koga back in for a few more scenes well like I said I'm sorry and thank you all for being so patient...and thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

**Beside YouChapter 23: Fate's Game**

* * *

_LAST TIME_

* * *

_Kagome walked through the halls of the office building trying to get to the conference room when she bumped into someone sending both her and the other lady to the ground._

_"Opps I am so sorry" Kagome said as she started to pick up the papers the lady was carrying that were now scattered on the ground and handed them back to the lady._

_"Ohh it's ok dear. You must be new here" the older women said as she and Kagome both got up off the floor. The older women was a little bit taller then Kagome and had long black hair that was about down to her knees, she had a very elegant look to her, or Kagome though she did._

_"Yea, I just came here today, my name is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said extending her hand_

_"Nice to meet you Kagome, I am Izayoi" Izayoi said as she shook Kagome's hand_

_"Hello, amd I am sorry about running into you I wasn't looking where I was going" Kagome said_

_"It's ok it happens sometimes" Izayoi said_

_"Well I am sorry but I have to be on my way" Kagome said_

_"Oh ok well I hope to see you again sometime" Izayoi said as she watched Kagome rush off down the hall._

_'Hmm..that name Higurashi, Kagome sounds so familiar I wonder where I heard that from before' Izayoi though as she continued on her way._

* * *

_**NOW**_

* * *

It had been an hour since Izayoi's run in with Kagome Higurashi and she still could not place where she had heard that name before. 'This is going to get on my nerves if I do not figure out where I heard that name mentioned' Izayoi though as she leaned back in her office chair. 

Leaning back in her chair Izayoi sighed, if she was going to figure out where she heard that name she was going to have find some information on that girl. Pressing the intercom button she called her secretary Tori.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side of the speaker said

"Tori listen, I need you to do me a favor and get all of the information you can about Kagome Higurashi and give them to me in 15 minutes."

"Alight, I will get right on it." Tori said into the intercom

"Thank you" Izayoi before leaning back once again into her chair. Fifteen minutes later, Tori came inside with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Here is the information you requested." Tori said as she set the stack of paper on Izayoi's desk.

"Thank you" Izayoi said as Tori walked out the door and closed it behind her. Izayoi now looked a the stack of papers and started going over the information, one piece at a time. After about half an hour later Izayoi had finally finished sorting through the ungodly amount of information she had received.

There was information on what her blood type was from what bank she used, and even after all of that nothing seemed to drag Izayoi's memory into remembering where she heard her name before.

Yes of course she knew who she was and why she was here, I mean she couldn't be the president of Four Souls and not know why someone was having a meeting in the building, it was her job to know.

Right when Izayoi was about to give up she spotted something on one of the papers, it was Kagomes address. Suddenly an idea popped into Izayoi's head as she remember a similar address, and decided to give them a call. Picking up the phone she dialed the number and waited till someone picked up.

"Hello?" the person on the other line answered.

"Hello, Rin? Is Sesshomaru there I would like to speak with him" Izayoi said into the phone

"Of course! One second" Rin said as she rushed to hand Sesshomaru the phone.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru's voice said on the other line

"Hi Sesshomaru, how has everything going over there?" Izayoi asked

"Everything is going well mother, though you are early for your once a month call, is everything all right?" Sesshomaru said

"Well yes and no. I was wondering if you knew someone named Kagome Higurashi, I know I have heard her name before but I can't place it, and I was wondering because I ran into her today at work." Izayoi said.

"Yes I do know her, she is unfortunately Inuyasha's girlfriend." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ohh now I remember you telling me last time I called, though why is it unfortunate?" Izayoi asked

"Well as you already know, Kagome is there and Inuyasha is here, so now Inuyasha is mopping around." Sesshomaru said flatly

"What about her daughter, is she with Kagome?" Izayoi asked

"Actually no. She is staying with us for the time being till Kagome returns." Sesshomaru answered

"Alright, though it is hard to believe that Inuyasha is broken up over a girl. Do you think that maybe he's in love?" Izayoi asked seriously

"I wouldn't put it past him, from the way he is acting" Sesshomaru answered

"Alright...I have an idea though Sesshomaru and I will need your and Rin's help to complete it." Izayoi said

"Alright" Sesshomaru said as she told her plan.

* * *

**With Inuyasha**

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in his last period class, five more minutes and he would be out of here. Inuyasha watched the clock as it slowly went around and each time it seemed to get slower and slower. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class. 

Inuyasha hurried to his locker and put his belongings away before he headed to his silver mustang and then headed home. Inuyasha pulled up to the house and opened the door to find Rin and Sakura watching t.v. while Sesshomaru was in the at the kitchen table, though the first thing that Inuyasha noticed was luggage near the stairway.

"Hey, is someone going some where?" Inuyasha asked drawing everyone's attention towards him and a hello from Rin and Sakura who were to caught up in the t.v. that he highly doubted that they even heard his question. Inuyasha then walked into the kitchen where Sesshomaru was sitting at the kitchen table and sat down in a seat opposite with him.

"So, are you or Rin going some where.?" Inuyasha asked

"No. You are and I suggest you start packing your bags your ride will be here in half an hour and Sakura's bags are already packed so hurry up." Sesshomaru said

"What do you mean I am the one leaving I can't leave I have school and I am supposed to watch Sakura" Inuyasha said loudly

"Your school will be taken care of and Sakura is coming with you, now go pack." Sesshomaru said sternly

"Where are you sending me?" Inuyasha asked

"You will find out when you get there now go pack!" Sesshomaru said though this time more forcefully

"FIne" Inuyasha said gruffly as he got up and headed upstairs to pack. An hour later Inuyasha and Sakura were on a plane heading for New York, but they didn't know that since Sesshomaru said that they were going to Colorado to visit a dieing old uncle.

* * *

**With Kagome**

* * *

Kagome had just gotten out of the meeting she had and it was by far the most boring thing that she has ever done in her life. Kagome was about to head for the elevator when someone taped her on the shoulder. Turing around she saw a girl who was about 16 with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Excuse me are you Kagome Higurashi?" the girl asked

"Yes I am" Kagome said slightly confused

"Well if you don't mind could you follow me, Izayoi would like to talk to you for a moment, oh and by the way my name is Tori, I am Izayoi's personal assistant." Tori said

"Alright" Kagome said as she followed Tori to Izayoi's office. 'Why would that lady from earlier want to talk to me' Kagome thought as Tori led her to Izayoi's office and then left with Kagome standing in the middle of the office.

"Hello Kagome sit down would you" Izayoi said from the desk in front of Kagome as she motioned Kagome to sit down in the chair in front of her desk. Kagome followed the request and sat down.

"Well hello you remember me from earlier this morning right?" Izayoi asked

"Yes" Kagome said

"Well I wanted to know if you could do me a small favor, you see my son is arriving in New York within the hour and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to go to the airport with the limo driver to pick him up?" Izayoi asked 'So this is the girl that my son has fallen in love with, she seems very kind, I am glad that he fell in love with someone like her' Izayoi thought

"Well I don't know I mean I don't even know your son, I don't think that I would be the best person to ask" Kagome said

"Oh I see, but I must inform you that you do know my son, very well in fact and that is why I wanted to ask you" Izayoi replied

"I do? What is his name?" Kagome asked curiously

"That I am afraid I can not tell you or else it would give away the surprise" Izayoi answered back

"Alright I will go but are you sure that I know your son?" Kagome asked

"Yes I am positive that you know my son." Izayoi said

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hmmm..so how did you like it ..I had fun typing this chapter well Review plz and tell me what you think!

**

* * *

**


	24. Chapter 24: Time and Time again

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update and **THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING...**I was gonna spend 20minutes on writing the review responses but I decided that I will just give you a new chapter and Hope that, it will be enough.

**ALSO** those of you who read **Shattered Glass the next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

Well hope yo enjoy

**WARNING: Short Chapter**

WARNING: Not Spell Checked

**Beside You  **

**Chapter 24: Time and Time again**

**Last Time**

_"Well I wanted to know if you could do me a small favor, you see my son is arriving in New York within the hour and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to go to the airport with the limo driver to pick him up?" Izayoi asked 'So this is the girl that my son has fallen in love with, she seems very kind, I am glad that he fell in love with someone like her' Izayoi thought_

_"Well I don't know I mean I don't even know your son, I don't think that I would be the best person to ask" Kagome said_

_"Oh I see, but I must inform you that you do know my son, very well in fact and that is why I wanted to ask you" Izayoi replied_

_"I do? What is his name?" Kagome asked curiously_

_"That I am afraid I can not tell you or else it would give away the surprise" Izayoi answered back_

_"Alright I will go but are you sure that I know your son?" Kagome asked_

_"Yes I am positive that you know my son." Izayoi said_

**Now**

A few minutes later Kagome was sitting in the back of a limo that was heading to the airport. Kagome sighed as she looked out the window the scenary of the lake that they were traveling over to get to the airport. (Ok if you didn't get that they are traveling over a big bridge that has a big lake under it.).

'Why do I have to be the one that goes to pick up her son from the airport.' Kagome thought warily as the continued on their way to the airport.

About ten minutes later Kagome arrived at the airport and then headed inside with the limo driver.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha watched Sakura sleep in her seat, she had fallen asleep only an hour after they took off, and Inuyasha was debating on wether to wake her up or not because the flight attendant had just announce that they were to land in about fifteen minutes. 'I wonder what Kagome is doing now.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he slumped in his seat and waited for the airplane to land.

12 minutes later the airline attendant told them all to fasten their seatbelts, because they were makeing their final decend to land. Inuyasha heard this and decided that it would be best if he could wake up Sakura. So gently Inuyasha shook the sleeping little girl and said "Come on Sakura time to wake up." Finally Sakuras eyes opened, and she asked "where are we?"

"We are still on the plane, but we are going to get off of it in a second so I wanted to make sure that you were awake." Inuyasha said as he made sure that Sakura's seat belt was tight enough, just incase anything bad were to happened before landing.

A few minutes later they finally landed, and then headed to the baggage claim, while Inuyasha thought 'This is NOT Colorado, why the hell did Sesshomaru and Rin send us here!'

**With Kagome**

Kagome walked inside the airport following behind the limo driver. 'How the heck am I supposed to find that lady's son when I don't know his name, what he looks like, or anything like that! All's she said was that I know him' Kagome thought as she and the limo driver arrived at the baggage claim.

"What does this guy look like?" Kagome asked the man next to her.

"I can not tell you, you will know him when you see him." The limo driver replied not even looking at her

"Why won't any one tell me who I am waiting for!" Kagome said frustrated.

"Just be patient Miss Kagome." the limo driver said in a monotone voice, trying to hide his nervousness because he was afraid that Kagome would blow-up on him.

"Fine, Whatever." Kagome said darkly as she scanned the crowd for a familar face. Suddenly Kagome's in the corner of Kagomes eye caught sight of silver, whipping her head around she scanned the crowd despratly. 'Was that Inuyasha!' Kagome thought frantically as she continued to look through the crowd. 'I could have sworn I saw his hair, but who knows maybe I saw an earring or someone has the same color hair as him.

"I wish I could see him now." Kagome thought out loud and suddenly Kagome was hit was a hard force hitting her legs almost causeing her to stumble backwards. Looking down Kagome saw a little girl.

" Hey what are you doing over here?" Kagome asked the little girl not being able to see the girls face only her hair. The little girl looked up in suprise and said in a sad voice "Mommy dont you remember me?" Kagome gasped in suprise as she saw Sakura's face.

"Sakura what are you doing here? Are you by yourself? Is everything alright? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

Before Sakura got a chance to answer a loud voice was heard through the crowd "SAKURA! WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO! SAKURA!". Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice and turned around just in time to see him push past two people and end up standing 3 feet away from her. When Inuyasha spotted her he stopped in his tracks. "Ka..Ka..Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he saw he set Sakura on the ground next to her, and then only to have her ran to him and hug him, leaving Sakura with the limo driver.

" Inuyasha what are you doing here? I missed you so much!" Kagome said as tears started to fall from her eyes and down her face getting Inuyasha's shirt slightly wet.

"Shh.. Kagome it's ok I missed you too, so much." Inuyasha said as he held her close to him and tried to get her to stop crying. Inuyasha held her close to him until she stopped crying. When Kagome stopped crying Inuyasha gentaly released her.

"Kagome what are you doing, here?" Inuyasha asked softly

"I was sent here to retrieve my boss's son" Kagome said

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru and Rin sent me and Sakura here, they said that they were sending us to Colorado to visit my uncle, but we aren't in Colorado." Inuyasha said

"Well Im glad your here." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha once again

"I am too" Inuyasha replied as he hugged her back.

**A/N **Sorry that this chapter was short I would have had this chapter up yesterday but the librarys internet connection went down and now it keeps going down again so I decided to just hurry up and finish the sentance and post.. So sorry it was short


	25. The Sands of Time

A/N: Ha! I did update like I promised lol well here is the new chapter for you all sorry if it is kinda short and not very good lol. Also this chapter is dedicated to all of my awesome reviewers and also.Raisurinu lol for making sure that I updated today and kept my promise!

.Warning 1 Not Spell Checked

Warning 2: Short Chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beside You Chapter **

**Chapter 25: The Sands of Time**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------

**Then**

**-----------------------**

_"Shh.. Kagome it's ok I missed you too, so much." Inuyasha said as he held her close to him and tried to get her to stop crying. Inuyasha held her close to him until she stopped crying. When Kagome stopped crying Inuyasha gentaly released her._

_"Kagome what are you doing, here?" Inuyasha asked softly_

_"I was sent here to retrieve my boss's son" Kagome said_

_"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked_

_"Sesshomaru and Rin sent me and Sakura here, they said that they were sending us to Colorado to visit my uncle, but we aren't in Colorado." Inuyasha said_

_"Well Im glad your here." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha once again_

_"I am too" Inuyasha replied as he hugged her back._

**----------------------**

**Now**

**----------------------**

Inuyasha and Kagome were brought out of there embrace when the limo driver cleared his throught, causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look at him questionly.

"Excuse me Ms. Kagome, but if you don't mind I am supposed to have you and Master Inuyasha back by dinner" The old man said.

"WAIT! What are you talking about, do you mean that Inuyasha was the one I was sent here to get?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha moved closer to the limo driver and Sakura.

"Yes, you were sent here to get Inuyasha though, I am slightly taken aback that he has yet to recongize me." the old man siad as a mysterious twinkle flashed across his eyes. Upon hearing this Inuyasha carefully examined the old man carefully racking his brain trying to figure out if he knew this old man or if he was just some kook that somehow knows his name.

"Wait a minute, Myoga is that you" Inuyasha asked shocked

"Ahh so finally you recongize me, I was wondering if you had forgotten me, it has only been 5 years." the old man, now known as Myoga said

"Whoah what is going on here" Kagome said confused

"Kagome, this is Myoga, he was the caretaker to my old house" Inuyasha said to Kagome

"So you are Izayoi's son?" Kagome asked still slightly confused

"Yea, but how do you know my mother?" Inuyasha asked suprised

"Your mother was the one who sent me down here to get you." Kagome said

"How did my mom know about Kagome though, I never told her about her" Inuyasha said 'this is probably Sesshomaru's doing' Inuyasha thought smugly

"Why didn't you tell your mom about me, were you ashamed to call me your girlfriend or something" Kagome said with a burst of rage.

"Hey, Hey calm down Kagome I didn't mean it like that I just haven't talked to her in over 4 months, I would never be ashamed of you, Never" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I don't know why I said that..I just...I don't know" Kagome as she buried he face deeper into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's ok Kagome..as long as your with me then It's all going to be alright... but right now lets go and figure out what the heck is going on" Inuyasha said as him and Kagome broke apart. "Alright" Kagome said as she picked up Sakura while Inuyasha gathered his and Sakura's luggage from the baggage claim rotation circle and followed Myoga out to the limo.

The drive back was quiet except for Sakura's occasional outburst when she saw something outside that she thought was pretty or that was cute, which caused Kagome to smile slightly seeing her daughter smile.

Halfway there Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder which left him and Sakura awake. Inuyasha was looking out his window when a few minutes later he heard a squealish-laugh and he looked over to see Sakura with her body half way out of the limo pretending like she was bird. "Sakura get back in the car now" Inuyasha harshly wispered trying not to disterb Kagome. If Sakura heard him, she paid no mind to Inuyashas words so with one hand he gently grabbed her by the back of the shirt and settled her back down in her seat. Sakura looked at Inuyasha in suprise, when Inuyasha shook his head Sakura automatically understood what he ment and started to pout.

About ten minutes later Sakura's little voice caught Inuyasha's attention.

"Inu can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked

"Sure go ahead" Inuyasha answered wondering what the little girl was gonna ask him.

"Can I call you daddy?" Sakura asked meekly. The question stunned Inuyasha for a second before he answered "No"

"You dont want to be my daddy?" Sakura said as she started to tear up..

"No no thats not what I ment at all, you can't call me daddy unless you ask your mommy first to make sure it is okay with her, alright" Inuyasha managed to say. Which instantly cheered Sakura up.

"Ok, so If mommy says that I can call you daddy I can call you my daddy?" Sakura asked

"Yea" Inuyasha said softly

A/N: wow sorry this is so short but I have to go pack I am gonna be gone till Sunday night because I am going camping with my school and they picked a campsite on the OTHER side of the friggin state..but anyway sorry it wasn't long..


	26. Reveal the Truth

**A/N:** I was gonna update this on labor day but since was down I could't well **I would like to say that my computer is FIXED**. So now I will update like I used to but I am gonna try to get Beside You finished by June 21. So expect more updates from that and for Shattered Glass I want this story to at least be on chapter 15 by then..alright well I think in am gonna skip the Review Responses and just thank the reviewers and all that, but then again maybe not.

* * *

**Thank You:****

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's Dark Angel**- I called this chapter Sands of Time because everything from now on is going to be changing...

**Kingleby**-Thank you for reviewing to all my chapters I am glad that you like my story enough to do that.

**Shezouki**-Thank you

**Wind Witch 555**-Thank you for reviewing

**Raisurinu**-Thank you for reviewing

**Tiafan**-Thank you for reviewing

**Inuzgirl**-Thank you for reviewing

**PrincessofRain**- You should already know that. lol and did you know that I now hate Sarah M.?(for anyone who reads this this is a friend/not friend from my school..)

**Reicheru**- Maybe..you'll just have to wait and find out.

**Wolf of Raven**-Thank You for reviewing and sorry for the ungodly shortness of the last few chapters, now that my comps fixed they will be normal length again or longer.

**www.lovergirl12**-Thank you for reviewing I hope you like this next chapter!

**INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA**-Thank you for reviewing.

**ori-chan**-Thank you for reviewing

**Hanyou Angel**- Thanks for telling me that lol..truthfully I didn't even realize that I did that.

**xianora**-Thank you for your comments! and thank you for reviewing...sorry if I don't get the next chapter up as fast because it is storming REALLY bad over here

If I forgot anyone Im am sorry and let me know if I did and I will add you.

**

* * *

****Beside You**

**Chapter 27: Reveal the Truth**

* * *

_Then_

* * *

_"Can I call you daddy?" Sakura asked meekly. The question stunned Inuyasha for a second before he answered "No"_

_"You don't want to be my daddy?" Sakura said as she started to tear up.._

_"No no that's not what I meant at all, you can't call me daddy unless you ask your mommy first to make sure it is okay with her, alright" Inuyasha managed to say. Which instantly cheered Sakura up._

_"Ok, so If mommy says that I can call you daddy I can call you my daddy?" Sakura asked_

_"Yea" Inuyasha said softly_

* * *

_Now_

* * *

A hour later Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sakura walked in to Inuyasha's mothers office. The opening of the door alerted Izayoi that someone had opened her door looking up she spotted Kagome with Inuyasha next to her and a little girl behind Kagome. 'Well I guess that is the little girl that I heard about from Sesshomaru.hmm...now what was the name he said..Sakiyia..no Sakura..yes that was it Sakura..' Izayoi though as she watched Inuyasha, Kagome and Sakura walk straight in front of her desk.

"I think you have some explaining to do mother." Inuyasha said trying to sound mad but failing miserably.

"Oh Kagome I see that you found who I was talking about. " Izayoi said completely ignoring Inuyasha's earlier statement.

"Yes..but how did you..?" Kagome said before Inuyasha cut her off.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me mom! I want to know how you knew about me and Kagome when I didn't tell you. " Inuyasha said as calmly as possible.

"Alright, alright. have a seat you three and I will explain everything that you need to know." Izayoi said gesturing to the three seats that were in front of her desk.

"Ok well I guess I will start off from the beginning." Izayoi said before continuing "Well It started with when I called Sesshomaru to ask him how everything was doing and apologize that me and your father could not make it to his wedding. So then he filled me in on everything and everyone that has been happening in you life, and he also told me about how Kagome had to come here for some business meetings to be able to take 100 control of her fathers company. " Izayoi said before she cut off and turned to face Kagome directly "Now when I first met you I did not know who you were, but I knew it sounded familiar enough to check it out, so I did and realized that it was the same person that my son" Izayoi said gesturing to Inuyasha "was dating. So I heard about how you were not allowed to bring your daughter and the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't stop sulking because you were gone so me and Sesshomaru devised this plan to get you all here together." Izayoi finished happily.

"So you did all of this so that we could all be here together. " Kagome asked slowly not really believing she heard right. 'If what she is saying is correct..then that meant that Inuyasha really did miss me.' Kagome thought

"Yes that is exactly correct. I have a question for you though. Kagome who told you that you were not permitted to bring you daughter or anyone else with you when you were to come here" Izayoi asked

"If I am correct his name was Naraku...Naraku Shaza." Kagome said quickly

"Naraku..figures he would say something like that." Izayoi mumbled to herself before speaking to Kagome once again.

"What Naraku told you was false, you were allowed to bring whoever you wanted, no questions asked. I will have to have a talk with him." Izayoi said.

"So you mean that I could have brought anyone, but how would talking to Naraku help that matter I though he owned this company." Kagome asked, which caused Izayoi to laugh

"No my dear, my husband, Inuyasha's father, owns and runs this company." Izayoi said laughing slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha." Kagome asked abruptly turing to Inuyasha.

"I thought that you were talking about another company." Inuyasha said calmly and clearly.

"Oh" was all Kagome said before they both turned their attention back to Inuyasha's mother.

"Well I think that it is about time that you all be getting out of here it is almost rush hour and the traffic will be hectic getting back to your hotel. Oh and Kagome if you don't mind I gave you a different hotel room so this one has three bedrooms and a spacious living room and all of your things are already there including Inuyasha's and Sakura's" Izayoi said handing Kagome her new room keycard before turning to her daughter only to find her fast asleep in the chair.

"Here I'll carry her" Inuyasha said as he carefully lifted Sakura into his arms.

"Bye, I hope to see all three of you again very soon." Izayoi.

"Bye Mom" Inuyasha said as he turned to head for the door before waiting for kagome to join him.

"By e Izayoi.:" Kagome said before she turned and left with Inuyasha.

'Sesshomaru and Rin were right they are perfect for each other' Izayoi thought before she picked up the phone to call her husband to tell him the good news.

An half hour later Inuyasha, Kagome, and the still sleeping Sakura entered their new hotel room.

"Wow its really big" Kagome said admiring the room.

"yea" Inuyasha said still holding Sakura.

"Here I'll take her and tuck her into bed." Kagome said as she carefully took Sakura from Inuyasha's arms and went to the nearest room to put Sakura to sleep.

"alright'' Inuyasha said before Kagome left to put Sakura to sleep.

As soon as Kagome put Sakura down on the soft yet cold bed, her eyes opened immediately

"Mommy where are we?" Sakura asked sleepily.

"We're at our hotel so go back to sleep honey, ok." Kagome said as she was about get up and leave but when she was about to Sakura quickly sat up and said"No wait I wanted to ask you something mommy." Sakura said now wide awake.

"Ok sweetie what is it?" Kagome asked sitting down on the bed next to her daughter.

"I wanted to know if Inuyasha could be my daddy" Sakura asked causing Kagome to freeze up

"what do you mean" Kagome asked somewhat shakily.

"I asked Inu if I could call him daddy and he said that I could if it was okay with you, and I wanted to ask you" Sakura said happily

A few minutes of silence passed before Kagome answered.

"Alright you can but as long as Inuyasha doesn't mind ok?" Kagome asked

"Okay. Goodnight mommy." Sakura as she snuggled into the bed.

"Goodnight sweetie" Kagome said before she turned off the light and headed out of the room to go talk to Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N I was originally supposed to update on Saturday but since today was my last day of school I wanted to celebrate by updating one of my stories..well sorry if this isn't that great..Im exhausted. 


	27. The Question of a Life Time

_A/N: Okay if you don't remember this listen Kouga is HUMAN, and Inuyasha is a Hanyou...Kouga does not know anything about Sakura..nothing...not even her DOB or Gender..ok just had to clear that up. **ALSO, there is only ONE more chapter left **_Sorry for the long wait!**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**ALSO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**Beside You: ****Chapter 27**: 

**The Question of a Life Time**

* * *

The month passed by quickly with Kagome and Inuyasha getting closer each day. While there were still a few times that it seemed somewhat weird for Inuyasha when Sakura called him daddy, but he didn't mind. During their months stay Kagome had gotten to know Inuyasha's mother and father quite well, much to Inuyasha's dismay because every time Kagome would talk to either one of them they would start to tell embarrassing stories about him. 

Kagome had also learned that Inuyasha's parents were the 5th richest in the world and when she asked him why he didn't tell her, he just said 'I didn't want you to know because I don't like living off of my parents fortune.' Now Inuyasha was driving Kagome and Sakura back to her house.

"Ahh looks like Sakura's sleeping" Kagome said looking in the back of the car.

"Yea she is , but don't worry we are at your house now." Inuyasha's said turning on her road.

As Inuyasha pulled into her driveway, Kagome noticed another car already there, with someone sitting in the drivers seat.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"I have no clue, I'm going to find out." Kagome said as she started to get out of the car.

"No wait! I'm coming with you what if they try to kill you or something" Inuyasha exaggerated

"You worry to much" Kagome said as she chuckled.

"No I don't" Inuyasha said as he got out of the car with Kagome by his side. As they approached the car the drivers side door opened and a man with brown hair tied in a high pony tail got out, stopping Kagome in her tracks.

"Kouga? What are you doing here?" Kagome said as she backed up into Inuyasha who quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and shot a glare at the said man.

"Hello Kagome." Kouga said as glared right back at Inuyasha

"What are you doing here Kouga." Kagome repeated firmly.

"I came to see how you were doing." Kouga answered simply.

"Yea right, you don't care how I am doing. Now what is the real reason you are here?" Kagome almost yelled.

"I wanted to see my child." Kouga stated boldly.

"what" Kagome said in shock.

"I wanted to see how my child was doing is that a problem?" Kouga said snidely.

"WHY DO YOU CARE YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE, SO JUST LEAVE!" Inuyasha yelled once he saw the look of fear on Kagome's face, along with some tears that were about to fall from her eyes. 'What if he tries to take Sakura away' Kagome thought frantically

"I do not have to listen to you, I have every right to come and see my child." Kouga stated firmly.

"No you have no right Kouga! You didn't care before and I highly doubt that you care now!" Kagome said regaining some of her composure. Kouga was just about to reply when he was interrupted by a shutting of the car door and a little voice saying "Daddy, why are you and mommy yelling."

Inuyasha and Kagome whipped their heads around to see a sleepy Sakura walking towards them, while Kouga just stood there looking at Sakura with wide eyes.

"I'll get her." Inuyasha said as he unwrapped his hands around Kagomes waist and went to go pick up Sakura.

"Kouga leave." Kagome stated firmly

"Is that her?" Kouga said gesturing to Sakura who was just being picked up by Inuyasha.

"Yes, now leave." Kagome said somewhat fearful. 'What if he says he want custody of Sakura..what am I going to do.' Kagome thought.

"What's her name." Kouga asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura." Kagome replied coldly.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know, but Kagome I have to ask you do you think that one day you could forgive me?" Kouga said somewhat sadly.

"I don't know Kouga I really don't know." Kagome said honestly.

"I understand." Kouga said as he got into his car and left the driveway.

"Is everything ok?" Inuyasha asked coming up next to her, with Sakura in his arms.

"I think it is, for now anyway, but right now lets go inside." Kagome said as she walked to her front door and opened it with Inuyasha right behind her.

* * *

Two weeks later.

* * *

A week ago Inuyasha had graduated from high school with some of the highest honors. Though right now he wasn't feeling as lucky, because right now he was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, with one question running through his head. And that is exactly how Sesshomaru and Rin found him, pacing back and forth in his room. 

"What are you doing moron?" Sesshomaru asked amused.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said in a far away tone as he continued his pacing.

"Hmm..something's wrong with him fluffy!" Rin whispered to Sesshomaru who merely nodded.

"Why are you pacing then?" Sesshomaru asked somewhat annoyed as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm not pacing." Inuyasha said as he continue to pace, which earned him a giggle from Rin.

"Then what do you call what your doing?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically 'I think I know exactly what he is doing.' Sesshomaru though.

"Thinking." Inuyasha said as he paced some more which caused Sesshomaru to get annoyed. 'Yep he is doing exactly what I think he's doing.' Sesshomaru though again as he swiftly grabbed Inuyasha's keys off his desk and grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Hey what are you doing!" Inuyasha said angrily as he was forced to stop pacing.

"Helping you." Sesshomaru said as he dragged Inuyasha out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door dropping him in front of his car and throwing his car keys on the hood of his car.

"Your not allowed to come back in until you go and ask." Sesshomaru said as he shot his brother a look saying 'I am serious.'

"What! You can't just kick me out!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to follow Sesshomaru inside, but he pushed him back out and slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his abused nose that got smashed on the door when Sesshomaru slammed it.

"Why'd you kick him out Fluffy?" Rin asked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Because I know exactly what he was doing and standing in his room pacing isn't going to help any." Sesshomaru stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What is he going to do?" Rin asked eagerly

"You'll find out soon." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the kitchen with Rin right behind him.

Inuyasha had been driving around town for 4hours before he stopped in front of Kagome's house. 'I hope she doesn't hate me after this.'Inuyasha thought as he looked at the clock on his dash that said 9:10p.m. 'I hope she is still awake.' Inuyasha thought again as he got out of the car and knocked on the door. A minute later Kagome answered the door dressed in pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked confused.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Inuyasha asked ignoring Kagome's question.

"No, I was watching T.V. in the living room...Is everything ok?" Kagome asked concerned.

"No, not really...I umm..need to talk to you about something..." Inuyasha said nervously.

"Alright, come on in." Kagome said. Stepping inside Kagome and Inuyasha stood by the door for a second.

"Do you want to go sit down?" Kagome asked as she watched Inuyasha.

"No." Inuyasha said nervously. 'It's now or never' Inuyasha thought nervously.

"Well then what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked cautiously

"Kagome you know I love you right?" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome nod her head in reply. " I don't want anything ever to come between us, Kagome, I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life...but you have to know I don't want to be your boyfriend, anymore. Because if we break up I may never see you or Sakura again, and I don't know if I could live with that because I want you in my life forever, that why I wanted to ask you..." Inuyasha said as he got down on one knee and took out a little black box out of his pocket as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome will you marry me?"

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL READERS IMPORTANT:**

**I must WARN you all! some of you may not be able to review to this chapter because I took out the AUTHORS NOTE because I was afraid of getting reported! If you want to review then just review 'not signed in' and VOTE if you want an Epilogue! There is only ONE more chapter left! Well two if I get more then two votes for an Epilogue!**


	28. Beside You

**A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING TO THIS STORY! There WILL be an Epilogue! and MAYBE even a SEQUEL!**

OrangePencils, www.lovergirl12, Ori-Chan, PrincessofRain, Moon-Dragon 1288, Wolf of Raven, Kingleby, INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA, Anita Blake 76, godie6790, stacy, Inuyasha's Dark Angel, InuyashaAngel, SesshiesKamatotoGirl, InuKagsChild1, InuDemonKagome14, LadyRinRemix, evnstar2007, BlueMoonDog, V.X.O, Zoderella, PinkEvilSmile303, Raven657, cherrybunny, new moonfull moon, Priestess Karimeh, AkeryouSesshomarusMate

Thank You ALL so much!

**Read and Vote:** _I have** TWO** one-shots that I am working on also..on is really really really angsty and the other one is cute and fluffly which one do you want first?...whichever one you want will come out..some time next week or the week after..and the other one wont come out till I have Shattered Glass almost completed._

* * *

**Beside You Chapter 28**

**:Beside You:**

* * *

"Are you sure that you are going to be ok?" Sango said in a worried tone as she watched Kagome who was sitting in front of her vanity mirror. 

"Yes" Kagome said as she smiled as she recalled the memory that was making her friend run around like a chicken with its head cut off.

* * *

**FlashBack: 3 1/2 months ago**

* * *

"Kagome you know I love you right?" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome nod her head in reply. " I don't want anything ever to come between us, Kagome, I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life...but you have to know I don't want to be your boyfriend, anymore. Because if we break up I may never see you or Sakura again, and I don't know if I could live with that because I want you in my life forever, that why I wanted to ask you..." Inuyasha said as he got down on one knee and took out a little black box out of his pocket as Kagome's eyes widened. 

"Kagome will you marry me?"

Kagome stood there stunned she didn't know what to say; she didn't know what to think, so she did just what her feelings were telling her to do.

"Yes" Kagome said a smile breaking out on her face as Inuyasha put the ring on her finger and kissed her, before embracing her tightly.

"I love you" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Kagome replied hugging him back tightly.

**

* * *

End Flashback**

* * *

"Kagome...Kagoooommmeeee" Sango said waving a hand in front of the young girls face, bringing her out of her memory. 

"What?" Kagome asked turing to Sango.

"Finally, you spaced out on me! I was worried." Sango cried

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking." Kagome said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you nervous?" Sango asked sitting on the stool next to Kagome.

"Of course I am nervous! I am getting married the day after TOMORROW!" Kagome said frantically.

"It's going to be okay though I know it is." Sango said cheerfully

"How can you say that! What if at the last minute he decides that he doesn't want to marry me? Or he calls off the wedding because he thinks that he is making a mistake?" Kagome replied

" Inuyasha would never do that to you, how could you even think that? He loves everything about you, and in more ways then one you changed him for the better. " Sango answered firmly.

"Thanks Sango that helps." Kagome said softly.

"Now that I think of it, he's not as much of an ass anymore." Sango joked as she and Kagome started laughing.

"But all-in-all I think everything will work out fine, lets just call it a best friends intuition." Sango told Kagome happily.

"I hope so." Kagome replied cautiously.

"It always does, but I got to go, I'm meeting Miroku at a cafe' in half an hour." Sango said looking at her watch.

"So are you two an item now?" Kagome asked suggestively.

"In that perverts dreams, bye." Sango said as she left.

"bye" Kagome called after her, before going down the stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. That was when she heard the front door open and close. "Kagome you here?" She heard Inuyasha call.

"Yea I'm in the kitchen!" Kagome answered back.

"Hey." Inuyasha said as he walked to Kagome and gave her a quick kiss.

"So are your parents coming to the wedding?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yea they are flying out tonight, they said that they have to come to my wedding because they already missed Sesshomaru's wedding and they weren't going to miss mine to." Inuyasha said with a soft smile gracing his face.

"I'm glad they're coming I know how much you wanted them to come." Kagome said

"I know, but I need to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said as he led Kagome over to the table to sit down.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Kagome said with fear clouding her eyes. 'Is he going to say that he doesn't want to get married anymore?' Kagome thought frantically.

"Kagome, I know that you really do not like your mother at all, but I think that you should invite her to the wedding or at least tell her you are getting married." Inuyasha stated seriously.

"No, I'm not talking to her I don't care what she thinks nor do I care if she knows that I'm getting married." Kagome said coldly as Inuyasha sighed.

"Come on Kagome, do this for me, I don't want you to go the rest of your life hating you mom. I know when she kicked you out it was wrong, but don't you think that by holding that grudge that you are just stooping down to her level?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll send her a letter, is that good enough?" Kagome replied somewhat defeated.

"No..I think that you should go see her, tell her face to face that you are getting married and you wanted her to know, and you don't even need to say you wanted her to know just tell her that you are." Inuyasha said seriously.

"I don't want to see her again, it's too painful." Kagome answered softly.

"I'll come with you Kagome, but please do this for me?" Inuyasha said calmly.

"I don't want too, but as long as you come with me, I-I don't wa-want to go by myself." Kagome told Inuyasha in a shaky voice.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome on to his lap held her.

"When do we have to go?" Kagome spoke as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"How about we go now, that way we can both get this over with, and I promise I won't let her hurt you mentally or physically." Inuyasha said.

"Alright we can go now." Kagome said defeat evident in her voice.

"We can take my car, I'll drive." Inuyasha replied as Kagome got off of his lap and headed to the door with him.

"Wait! Where's Sakura?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Oh she's with Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin wouldn't let me take Sakura because they were baking cookies." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh ok." Kagome said as she quickly grabbed her coat and headed out the door with Inuyasha.

Two hours later Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at her mothers house, The Higurashi Shrine. Parking below the steps they both got out of the car, as Inuyasha watched Kagome stare nervously at the stars.

"It's ok, I'm right here I won't let anything happen to you." Inuyasha said as he put his arm around her waist and walked up the many stairs with her.

Finally they reached the door, but just as Inuyasha was about to knock, Kagome stopped him.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he tightened his grip on Kagome.

"I'm scared." Kagome whispered gently.

"It's ok, I'm right here." Inuyasha said as comforted Kagome, as he knocked twice on the door.

A second later a boy with brown hair, about the age of 13 answered the door and gasped.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome! Is that you?" the boy asked surprised.

"Yes it's me, hi Souta. I missed you" Kagome replied as she gave the boy a sad smile, while he hugged her.

"Oh Inuyasha I forgot to tell you, this is my little brother Souta." Kagome said quietly as Souta let go of her.

"Who is that." Souta asked gesturing to Inuyasha.

"This is Inuyasha, I will tell you more later but now I need to talk to mom, is she here" Kagome asked.

"Yea she's in the kitchen washing dishes, I'll go get her." Souta replied as he dashed off into the kitchen.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a little brother?" Inuyasha asked

"I didn't want to think about any of this, I tried to forget." Kagome said sadly.

"Alright" Inuyasha said as they stood by the door waiting for Kagome's mother to come. After a small crash of something plastic being dropped, Kagome's mother approached them both from the kitchen.

"Hello Kagome, what are you doing here." Her mother greeted coldly as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist tightly.

"I came here to tell you that I am getting married the day after tomorrow and I didn't come here to receive your blessing, and no matter what you say to me or what you try to do I'm going to go through with this no matter what." Kagome stated boldly while Kagome's mother looked at her in shock.

"Is that so..." Kagome's mother trailed off.

"Yes" Kagome answered fiercely

"If I recall correctly Kagome, it does matter if I approve your marriage or not because the law states that, a person who is under 20 years of age cannot get married in Japan without a parent's approval. " Kagome's mother stated snidely.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear at hearing this 'No this can't happen..' Kagome thought fearfully. As if sensing her fear Inuyasha calmly said.

" I may not understand completely why you still hold a grudge against your daughter, but let me say that you may not realize this but it took a lot of courage for Kagome to come here and tell you this and we are even offering to let you and Souta come to the wedding. But it is childish to hold such a grudge for one mistake which gave YOU a granddaughter and Kagome a daughter, and even knowing exactly what happened I still love Kagome regardless of her child or her flaws." Inuyasha said coldly.

"Inu..." Kagome started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"No it's okay Kagome...you don't have to say anything." Inuyasha said to her softly as he watched Kagome's mother.

"I see that you have found someone who cares for you Kagome, I shall approve of your marriage, on two conditions." Kagome's mother said a small smile gracing her face.

"What are they?" Kagome asked almost in a harsh whisper.

"I want you to forgive me for what I put you through, and the other one is I want to see my granddaughter." Kagome's mother said happily.

"I can not forgive you right away." Kagome said as she watched the smile disappear from her mothers face. "But I can try." Kagome added quickly.

"Thank you that is all I ask." Kagome's mother said giving Kagome and Inuyasha a half smile.

"Will you and Souta come to the wedding?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, it's short notice, but of course." Kagome's mother answered.

"Thank You." Inuyasha said happily.

* * *

**Two Days Later: The Wedding**

The church was decorated with beautiful flowers of every color, shape, and size. People were quickly finding their seats waiting for the ceremony to begin. Inuyasha took his place next to the priest as the music began to play as Sakura walked down the aisle tossing flowers, she dressed in a light pink dress that was decorated with little white and red flowers, with a small flower headband.

Kagome then walked into the room. Her wedding dress was a white off the shoulder dress with a silvery vine pattern at the bottom of the dress. The top half was decorated with small white glitter beads, and Kagome also wore her hair up with two strands down near her face. Her hair was held up by a headband that connected to the vail. 'She's so beautiful.' Inuyasha thought as he saw his father lead Kagome down the aisle. (It was decided that Inutaisho would lead Kagome down the aisle since her father was deceased.)

Finally Kagome had reached the front of the church and turned to Inuyasha as the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this woman and this man in holy matrimony which is an honorable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace. " The priest started before glancing at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, will you take Kagome to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" The priest questioned

"I do" Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome intently.

"And Kagome, will you take Inuyasha to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part. " The priests questioned

"I do" Kagome said as a smile covered her face.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

You may now kiss the bride." The priest declared as Inuyasha lifted Kagome's wedding vail and kissed her causing everyone to break out in applause and cheer.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered against Kagome's lips.

"I love you too." Kagome answered smiling.

"Now no one can tare us apart, and I'll be beside you forever." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome one more time before they headed down the aisle.

* * *

**A/N** (Cries) It can't be over! But it is there will be an epilogue AND a sequel if you want one! lol so tell me if you want a sequel though it will take a bit to get the sequel out..

**Read and Vote: **_I have** TWO** one-shots that I am working on also..on is really really really angsty and the other one is cute and fluffly which one do you want first?...whichever one you want will come out..some time next week or the week after..and the other one wont come out till I have Shattered Glass almost completed. _


	29. Epilogue

**A/N** I am stuck in Colorado for a few more days till next Monday, but I snuck off and took out my lap top (that my parents took away) and wrote this for you all! Iwill try to update Shattered Glass tomorrow but if my parents take away my lap top again..I might not be able to!

I know this is Short I KNOW! Don't kill me I will miss BesideYou BUT there will be a SEQUEL and the INFORMATION is at the bottom the reason I made this so short is because I was afraid of saying to much in here and messing up the sequel. **SEQUEL INFO AT THE BOTTOM**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIED TO MY STORY! **

**

* * *

Beside You **

**Epilogue****

* * *

****Miroku and Sango**

* * *

Two weeks after Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding Sango and Miroku had officially started dating, and tried to work on their love/hate relationship, well it was mostly love on Miroku's side and hate with some love on Sango's side for whenever Miroku touched her 'inappropriately' in public. But Miroku would always make it up to her by taking her out or buying her something, or even once he had followed her around the Tokyo mall in only pink boxers with little red lipsticks on them and pink fuzzy slippers until Sango would forgive him. Which she did because he kept following her into every store on his knees begging for forgiveness and becauseit was getting embarrassing. **

* * *

****Sesshomaru and Rin**

* * *

After Inuyasha had moved completely out and his parents had returned to the United States Rin and Sesshomaru had decided to finally decided to take their much deserved honeymoon away from everyone. They had both traveled to Australia and spent a month there before heading to Paris because a kangaroo had attacked Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

* * *

A three months later after Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten married and had gotten back from their honeymoon in Hawaii, Inuyasha Kagome, and Sakura moved to a different house, and sold the mansion. Their new house was a white medium sized two story house with five bedrooms and two baths, with a spacious living room and kitchen, and they were still getting used to it.

"Inuyasha! Come here for a second." Kagome shouted from the kitchen as she turned down the heat on the stove and stirred the food.

"Hey." Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen with no shirt on and just a pair of slightly baggy jeans.

"Could you take out the plate and silverware for dinner? Please?" Kagome asked sweetly walking over to her husband and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied as he watched Kagome smile at him before heading back over to the counter next to the stove to put the finishing touches on dinner. Inuyasha smirked as he got an idea, as he then walked towards the cabinet that held the plates which was right above where Kagome was working, but instead of reaching up over her head to open the cabinet he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest stopping her from continuing on what she was doing.

"Inuyas.." Kagome tired to say before she got cut off when Inuyasha started to kiss her neck.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered against her neck as he continued to kiss her before Kagome turned around in his arms to face him.

"I love you too." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha on the lips quickly before turning around to continue what she was doing, but Inuyasha grabbed her and turned her around pushing her up against the counter and claiming her lips before she could protest..

**END**

* * *

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION**: Sequel! 

A/N It's over..sorry if this epilogue sucked I was going to add a major amount of fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome but I decided to wait to do that till the sequel comes out!** THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED**! This was my first ever written story and I think I have improved my writing a lot through the course of the beginning chapter to the last chapter! Well Read and **Review! Also tell me what you think of the sequel!So now the second part to Beside You!**

**Sequel Information**

**Title**: Crystallized Dreams (Title might change I'm not sure...but that will probably be the title)

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/ (slight) Angst

**Rating:** T

**Estimated Length**: 10-15 chapters

**Summary**_: THIS MIGHT CHANGE A LITTLE_: Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for a year and a half, everything is going great, right? Wrong. Kagome starts to push Inuyasha away and he doesn't know why. Then adding to the problem Kouga turns up claiming he wants custody of Sakura! And to top it ALL off the newly married Miroku and Sango might be getting a divorce?


End file.
